


狐步舞

by shamutian



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原作衍生, 含大黄蜂, 故事以动画前三季为基础, 未来线小说
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 113,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamutian/pseuds/shamutian
Summary: Salem之战结束后，战后余波使Ruby和Weiss分离，数年后，两人各自走上截然不同的生活轨迹。Weiss经营着Schnee尘晶公司，使其继续在Remnant繁荣昌盛；与此同时，Ruby独居于Patch，继续过着女猎人的生活。她们已经好几年没有说过话了——然而，当她们的队友突然宣布要结婚时，Weiss和Ruby不得不被迫共存，并重新揭开旧伤疤。





	1. Violet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Foxtrot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862326) by [SimplyKorra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra). 



> 本文根据AO3上一篇评价挺不错的Whiterose同人文（原名：The Foxtrot；作者：SimplyKorra）翻译而成，原文已完结，全文共十九章，有七万多个单词，翻译已获得原作者授权，且已全部翻译完毕，中文全文约十五万字（word统计）。  
> 本文主要视点人物是Weiss。本文以动画前三季的设定为基础，世界观遵从动画；故事是前三季的延伸，时间点在主角们打败Salem的多年以后，中间会穿插片段闪回，描述过去发生的事，对打败Salem的整个过程不会进行太详细的描写，所以这是一个比较纯粹的爱（百）情（合）故事。另外值得一提的是，作者在写这篇文的时候第四季还未播映，所以本文中Weiss的弟弟这一角色并不存在。  
> 这篇文我也在百度RWBY吧，Lofter以及百合会发过。  
> 转载请务必保留作者、译者、中文版及英文版出处链接。

她坐在窗台边，品尝着唇边美酒的滋味，双腿摇来晃去。通过这个窗台，能够俯瞰位于Schnee庄园所在的这座高耸山丘正下方的Atlas。

从小到大，Weiss Schnee就像高居于城堡中的公主。在庄园最高的高塔里，这里的高度足以使其成为一个危险之地，但此处的景观却壮丽非凡。她可以看见整个城市，却没有人能够瞥见她一丝一毫。

她是触不可及的——她父亲将这个特质称作天赋。Weiss很快就意识到这是指“遥不可及”。

大雨持续不断地从天而降，尽管如此，位于她正上方的屋顶将雨水阻隔开来，保护她不被淋湿。空气很冷，但Weiss从来都不太在意——这里与世隔绝、宁静安详，与楼下正在进行的派对形成天壤之别。

今天他们收购了他们的竞争对手——一家暴富的新兴尘晶公司，它曾使用肮脏的手段想让Weiss的公司难堪——在又一场巨大的斗争中获胜。

Weiss享受竞争的乐趣，她喜欢让其他的尘晶厂商对她施加压力——因此她不愿动用自己的力量（金钱）践踏他们。可一旦他们开始诽谤她和她的过去，她就会一脚把他们统统踹开。

一道雷电在头顶轰鸣作响，Weiss叹了口气，端起杯子再次啜了一口。这酒十分美味，但在喝了三杯以后，她已经不是真的在品尝美酒了。酒沿着她的喉咙倾泻而下，就像她头顶上方的雨沿着屋顶倾泻而下。

她感觉自己变得有如戏剧般情绪化，好奇自己如果翻过这个阳台坠落身亡的话，又会发生什么呢？这并不是说她想寻死，她完全没有这个意思——她只不过是好奇如果她死了，世界会变成什么样而已。

Winter肯定会气个半死，这也是Weiss绝不会跳下去的首要原因。两天后她们会有一次聚餐，如果她爽约了，Winter一定会杀了她。她们现在已经很少有时间能聚在一起了——这些稀疏的会面成为了Weiss几个星期、几个月……几年以来最开心的时刻。

公司极有可能会破产然后被变卖出去，因为Winter对企业经营毫无兴趣。在她们的父亲过世以后，公司全部由Weiss继承。Weiss当然也有自己的伙伴，但她立下过字据，只要Schnee家族的名字还挂在Atlas的塔前，就只有Schnee家的人才能掌控这家公司。所以公司会分崩离析，可能会分裂成数个小公司，负责更具体的事务——不复今日辉煌。

有时候Weiss会考虑干这种事。当然，抛开死亡不说，单就分裂公司而言就足以把父亲气得从坟墓里跳出来。

如果她死了的话，最难过的莫属于被她的队友知道这件事。这会非常糟糕。Blake肯定会是第一个知道的人，因为Blake总是最早知晓一切情况的人。那个女孩自有一套收集信息的本事，尽管她极力向她的搭档隐瞒此事。所以接下来Yang会是下一个知道的人，而Yang将会成为一场灾难。她们经常发生摩擦，但Yang爱Weiss就如同Weiss爱Yang一般。

如果说在战争期间她们之间的相处教会了Weiss什么的话，那就是Yang无法很好地“接受失去”。

最后还剩Ruby。Weiss不知道Ruby会如何得知这件事——或者说她根本就不会知道。Weiss已经六年没有和Ruby说过话了，单是这个数字就足以让Weiss把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

滂沱雨势只增不减。她放下杯子，向后倚靠在自己的手肘上。很快就会有人发现她没有在楼下和大家待在一起，然后他们就会跑来找她。

Violet会知道她在哪里，Violet总是知道——这也是为什么Weiss雇佣了她。要是Violet一个人来的话就好了，或许她甚至会陪Weiss喝上一杯。

如果一些高层人员和她一起来的话那Weiss就麻烦了。她最不想被她的生意伙伴在这里见到她。这个悲伤而又孤独的CEO在高高的阳台上自斟自饮，步履蹒跚，琢磨着自己死后世界可能会发生怎样的变化。

这个想法让她放声大笑，拾起那个空杯子在手中旋转把玩起来。

是时候回去了，变回那个大家都需要她变成的人。

她小心翼翼地踮起脚，越过阳台边缘向下窥看下方的地面。没错，从这里摔下去必死无疑——至少到那时她再也不用握手，再也不用对付那些认为可以用威胁或谄媚来控制她的直男癌老头。

实际上，那也是工作的福利之一，让他们全都老老实实安分识相，向他们表明自己仍然是Schnee家一员，而且仍然比他们来得优秀。

“我是Weiss Schnee，我才不需要听你们的任何屁话！”她对着面前空无一人的空气说道，然后把杯子抛向阳台外面，当杯子砸到地面时，从下方传来玻璃碎裂的声音。

“玩得开心吗，Schnee小姐？”这个声音让Weiss吓了一跳，差点滑倒在地，紧接着一只手抓住她的肩膀帮她稳住身子。

她抬头，看到她的助理那紫色的头发和浅绿色的眼睛。“Violet，你吓到我了！”

“吓不到才怪，小姐。雨下得很大，况且你，呃……喝醉了。”

Weiss嘲弄道：“我才没醉，Violet。这纯属扯淡！”

“哦？”Violet抬起一条腿跨在通向阳台的台阶上，以便帮助Weiss走下来。“一个清醒的Weiss Schnee会毫不在乎地把她昂贵的酒杯扔掉吗？”

“我当然会。”Weiss磕磕绊绊地穿过窗户走进温暖得多的卧房，“我是Weiss、嗝、 Schnee。在这个世界上我想干嘛就干嘛什么都不在乎！”

Violet点点头，引导Weiss坐在自己的床上。“是这样吗？”

“是的。”Weiss重重地点头，她看着Violet在抽屉里翻找出一件长袍，然后走向毗连的浴室。

“所以那就是为什么你会和Paddington先生跳舞啰？因为你想跳？”

Weiss撅起嘴唇，回想起了与那个怪老头跳的舞以及他那游移不定的手。“我需要他的运输工具来让我的尘晶安全穿过Vacuo，所以，是的——那是我的选择！”她骄傲地说道，还把下巴也抬了起来。

Violet只是轻声笑了笑，递给Weiss一条毛巾，然后返回浴室开始在浴盆里放水。“你在玩语言游戏，Schnee小姐。”

“我的生活都是靠语言游戏建立起来的，年轻的小姐。这是达到目的的手段，如果我要达到目的，我会做一切必要的事。”Weiss看着Violet微笑着站在浴室门口，浴盆在她身后放水。“你在干嘛？你准备现在在我的房间里洗澡吗？现在还在开派对呢。”

Violet翻了个白眼。“你在这里已经喝了一个小时了。派对早就结束了，客人们都走光了。”

“什么？！”Weiss急急忙忙站起身来，只觉得房间在她周围旋转。“我、我并没有……打算离开那么长时间。你怎么跟他们说的？他们问什么了吗？”

“没问。”Violet一如既往站在Weiss身旁，帮助她坐下。“我告诉他们说你整天事务繁忙，已经累坏了，需要休息。他们表示理解。大家都知道你工作特别卖力，所以当你想要晚上独自一人喝酒的时候，这种谎言特别好用。”

Weiss重重地叹了口气，将头枕在Violet的肩膀上，点了点头。“谢、谢谢你，Violet。没有你的话我都不知道该怎么办。”

“很有可能你雇佣的是另外一个人。我是可以被替换掉的。”

Weiss激烈地摇摇头。“你不是——你很重要。”

“我的度假行李可不是这么说的。”

Weiss撅起嘴唇，生气地抽离Violet的肩膀。“我给了你很多假期，但是你都拒绝了！”

Violet微笑着站起身来。“我开玩笑的啦，Schnee小姐——你喝醉的时候特别随和。”

“我从来都不随和。”Weiss叉起双臂移开视线，“那么，你在干嘛？”

“这个嘛，”Violet拿起一件长袍，“我已经把你最喜欢的睡袍拿出来了，现在正在帮你准备一个豪华的沐浴，工作人员正在大扫除，厨师已经开始帮你准备一顿可以解酒的佳肴。你接下来要洗澡，不能再继续喝酒——”Weiss撅起嘴唇，Violet无视了她，“然后你要吃饭，上床睡觉，期望明天能够早起赶上晨会。”

“Paddington也会来吗？”当Violet引导Weiss来到浴室，帮她解开戴在身上的无数珠宝时，Weiss问道。

Violet从Weiss的耳垂上摘下耳环，轻轻地放在水槽上。“从你那十分友善的态度来考虑的话，我敢肯定他会来——而且大概还相当热情。”

Weiss翻了个白眼。“在他再次靠近我之前，我会踢烂他的老二。”

“老二？”

“没错。”她耸耸肩。“我从一个老队友那里学到的。用靴子尖端正中两颗小豌豆之间，你就可以把他们彻底撂倒。我敢肯定Paddington对Aura一无所知，所以这种攻击绝对让他猝不及防。”

“你是我知道的唯一一个不仅接受过战斗训练，而且还服过兵役的亿万富翁兼CEO。”

一直以来，Weiss都很欣赏Violet从不妄下判断这一点。商业界人士经常对Weiss的过去大摇其头。他们听说过战争的故事，也听说过战争中关于Weiss的那部分故事。她所参与的战斗，她所做的事，她所见过的悲剧。对那些生长在高楼大厦、上着优雅别致的学校的人们来说，这些都是令人不安的事。

Weiss见识过战争，取过人性命，见过所爱之人死去——这一切使她变得与众不同起来。她令他们中的大多数人恐惧，让余下的人不安。

但是，Violet从不避讳谈起这类事。当Weiss讲述她的故事时，Violet总会专心致志地听她说。

事实上，Violet是一个非常棒的女孩。她的外貌像Yang，个性像温顺版的Blake Belladonna。她的头发是亮紫色的，是一种Weiss几乎无法定义的、自己独有的颜色。她的眼睛是绿色的，非常非常地绿，这双眼睛让Weiss想起了Pyrrha。

她很漂亮，而且，她现在正在Weiss的浴室里，而且——或许……

“Violet，”Weiss伸出手去，想要触碰她助理的肩膀，却犹豫了。没有经过允许，她不会触碰任何人——鉴于她自己有多讨厌触碰（除非她正要从阳台上掉下去）。她决定直白一点。害羞从未让Weiss得到过任何东西。“陪我。”她说道。Violet撅起嘴唇，显然明白这句话的意思。

“Schnee小姐，”她说话的方式表明了一切——她没兴趣。“你是我的老板，你太孤独了，而且，是你告诉我说不要跟与你共事的人睡觉。”

Weiss皱起眉点了点头，突然之间她觉得尴尬不已。“我——我知道。我很抱歉，我真的希望我没有把事情搞得如此尴尬。我只是……太孤独了。”

“还不是因为你把自己从大家身边孤立出去然后坐在你的阳台上朝院子里扔东西。”

Weiss气恼地瞪了她一眼，颤抖着坐在浴缸边。“听着，我是叫你和我睡觉，不是对我进行心理分析。”

Violet笑了起来。“哇哦，十分荣幸，Schnee小姐。只不过恐怕我的薪水只覆盖了心理分析和给浴盆放水。”Weiss抬头看向她的助手，露出微笑——她很高兴她们之间并没有产生任何不快。“你的浴盆差不多快放好了，我会放些衣服在外面，等你洗好以后食物也应该已经准备好了。如果没事了的话，我就告辞然后明天见啰？”

“嗯，晚安。我只在明天早上需要你，下午你可以休息。”

“谢谢。”Violet点点头，转身告辞。Weiss叹了口气。

她很孤独，非常非常孤独。与Violet同样优秀的是，她对任何与自己身体无关的东西都没有兴趣。Violet甚至不是重点，她只是另一个身体——另一个用以缓解夜晚之空虚的情感寄托。

Weiss的手指沿着温暖的水面划过。她站起身来，开始脱去身上紧束的衣装。

她的目光落在浴缸旁装着玫瑰花瓣的瓶子上，她伸出手去拿起它（她无力的双腿摇晃了一下，差点摔倒）。她打开瓶子，闻到一股玫瑰花香，嘴角不禁漾起微笑。这是一股如此熟悉而惬意的味道——一股她深深思念的味道。

Weiss取出一些花瓣撒在水里，然后旋紧瓶盖，爬进浴缸。总有一天，她会放下令她如此魂牵梦萦的有关Ruby Rose的记忆。总有一天，她会对此释怀。而此刻，她只想躺在水里，沉浸在玫瑰的芬芳之中，尽力不去想着明天。

* * *

Weiss被卷轴板的闹铃声吵醒，当她关上闹铃时恨不得把卷轴板给砸了。毫不意外，她醒来时脑袋伴随着阵阵抽痛，如果此时有谁胆敢在她家里大声制造噪音，她会立即炒了他。

她缓缓睁开一只眼睛，当阳光透过窗户直射在她脸上时，她不禁发出呻吟。她迅速拉起毯子裹住脑袋，企图隔绝这该死的光线。

昨晚就是一个错误——一个她这几天老是在犯的错误。Weiss并不是个爱喝酒的人，但最近，喝酒成为了Weiss借以逃避扮演SDC的CEO这一角色所带来的无尽忧郁的手段。在家里举办派对是件毫不费力的事，她没必要开车到别的地方去，当她厌倦了的时候，她的员工和Violet就会尽快将客人们送回去。

她仍旧没有精通老板这一角色。事实上，她就是Schnee尘晶公司的门面，每一个来参加她的派对的人都是为了给她留下好的印象。她承认自己有那么一点享受权力——作为Schnee家的一员，她从小到大都被教育成为一个领导者，受人尊敬。然而，当需要安抚那些对她期望过高的人时，她就会迅速退回成普罗大众，让他们去思索猜测。

在她做CEO的这段短暂的时间里，她已经做了足够多的事情来赢得钦佩。公司呈现出一派欣欣向荣的气象。通过更好的商业行为以及与Faunus稍微回暖的关系，Weiss使SDC的工作变得更加令人乐于接受。

然而，她还是在喝酒，用这种令人厌恶的方式来抵消这座大宅的空虚以及自己每天的平凡——她几乎怀念起了战争。起码那个时候，她有在乎的人们一直陪伴在她身边。

“哦，这也太消沉了吧。”Weiss呻吟道，脑袋一阵抽痛。她坐起身来，让阳光洒在身上。

Weiss真的很喜欢早晨——比她小时候更喜欢。在过去，早晨往往是Weiss攻击那些在她喝咖啡之前看她出洋相的人的时候。后来，在她仍然需要咖啡时，早晨对她来说已经改变了，因为那是Ruby一天中最喜欢的时刻。

在这一天，一想起Ruby就深深地刺痛了她，但她决定顺其自然，因为，事实上，今天是Ruby的25岁生日。

Ruby 18岁生日时的情形她依然记忆犹新，恍如昨日。那是一个跟现在一样的早晨，是她们一起度过的无数个早晨之一，这些早晨是Weiss一天中最喜欢的时刻。

战争期间根本就没有多少自由时间。除了早上其他人醒来之前的时候。完全没有一丝空闲。没办法坐下来好好交流真情实感。她们的感情仅仅由一种无声的需要建立起来——需要呆在一起。起初，这只是因为在Beacon她们是队友，可到了越来越多的人加入她们的战斗而需要和别人搭档的时候——Weiss和Ruby从未断绝彼此的往来。

实际上，在Ruby离开之后，Weiss花了很长时间才再次适应一个人入眠。

Weiss一只手捋着头发，另一只手伸向床头柜，抓住卷轴板。她没有Ruby的号码，她有的那个号码在好几年前就已经无法联系上了。新号码有好几次被告知给Weiss，但除非是Ruby亲自把号码给她，否则Weiss永远也不会接受。

她太他妈固执了，绝不会做第一个伸出手的人。

尽管如此，她还是能绕着弯子联系上Ruby。调出Yang的联系方式后，她快速写着短信。

「你觉得你妹妹她」

不。她喃喃自语道，删除后又重写。

「告诉Ruby我想起了她，在她的」

她再次删掉短信，懊恼地呻吟着。她没有恰当的方式来干这种事——没有正确的方法告诉Ruby说她希望她生日快乐，希望她过得很好。

Weiss自我怜悯地叹了口气，关掉卷轴板，把它扔到毯子上，然后呜咽着躺了下去。


	2. 荣誉

Weiss再次吸了吸鼻子，试图阻止眼泪继续流出来。她已经吩咐过秘书在接下来的三十分钟里不准任何人接近她的办公室，她需要时间来结束这一切，不能让任何人看见她哭泣。

她是一个受人尊敬的女人，她要震慑某些需要被震慑的人。因此，她不能在公司里被人看见软弱的一面。比起她父亲，她要温和得多，她在乎他人——但她仍然是一个有着铁拳的Schnee家的人。

她想要大家看见的那个人——与那个刚刚才炒掉一个65岁员工的人一模一样，而炒他的原因无非是他无法再有效地配合其他人的工作进度。他在公司已经呆了25年了，然而，他拖了他部门的后腿。鉴于他在公司的年限，Weiss觉得把这个消息告诉他是她的责任。

如果他生气的话——如果他因为她是个怪物而朝她大吼大叫的话，事情反倒比较轻松。

她可以扮演那样的角色。

可事实上，他为这个机会而感谢她。感谢她抽出时间和他见面，感谢她的忠诚。他失去了自己的工作，她也知道他有一个家庭——她了解她所有的雇员，可即便如此，她还是炒了他，而他感谢了她。

Weiss感觉很烂——烂得不能再烂了。她本可以让他留下来的——或许可以调他去公司里更轻松的岗位，但那样的话只会开出先例，让自己变得宽宏大量，让不再具有生产力的人侥幸逃脱处罚。

不行，她必须让他走，她知道对SDC来说这才是正确的举动。不过，她还是需要这段时间独自一人来感受这件事，来感受作为一个夺走一位善良老人的生活的人。金钱从来都不是Weiss担心的东西——但她知道金钱对大多数人来说有多么地重要。

不同于她的人。赚着血汗钱的人。

再次擦了擦眼睛，她被电脑发出的突如其来的铃声给吓了一跳。是一个来电。她正要严厉指责故意不理会她指示的秘书——却发现这是她的私人线路在响。这条线路都是她自己处理的，没有让她那可怜的、过度劳累的秘书来帮忙。

“你今天糟透了，Weiss。”她斥责自己，接着看见Blake的脸出现在荧幕上。Weiss突然想起自己哭过，她揉了揉眼睛。

“啊，嗨Blake，没想到你会打来电话，现在正是——”

“你在哭。”Blake说道，连让Weiss把问候的话说完的机会都不给。“出什么事了？”

Weiss叹了口气。“没什么。只是……这一天太漫长了。当老板真是件讨厌的差事。”

“啊，抱歉。我待会儿再打过来？”

“不，别这么做。接到你的来电真是太好了——特别是在我刚才处理的事情之后。虽说在工作时间打电话来往往会让人担心是不是出什么事了。一切都还好吗？”

看见Blake脸上浮现出笑容，她所有的忧虑都渐渐消失了。“事实上，嗯……她向我求婚了。”

“不是吧？”Weiss睁大了眼睛。几个月来，她和Blake通过电话推测Yang在谋划着什么。“她向你求婚了？终于？！”

“终于。”Blake伸手炫耀她的戒指， Weiss被深深地打动了。

“哇噢，那是她偷来的吗？”

Blake皱起眉头。“她才没有……我的意思是，我没问过她但她也没有偷！Yang在Beacon赚了很多钱！”

“我说，”Weiss检查着显示屏里的戒指，它并没有如Blake的微笑那般闪亮。“我不知道教授可以挣那么多钱，因为Oobleck每天总是穿着同样破旧的衬衣和领带来上班。”她注意到Blake正直勾勾地盯着她。“好啦，抱歉我跑题了。那么，她向你求婚了，她怎么做到的？”

“没什么特别的，非常Yang式。我们只不过呆在一起，我正在替她做晚餐，她说我总是把她的镀银餐具放在左边，而我这么做只是因为她不喜欢用她的义肢来吃饭，然后她就……她告诉我说她爱我胜过世上所有一切，她单膝下跪，然后……她叫我和她共度余生。”

一般来说，Weiss会立即戏弄和挖苦Yang，但她发现自己却沉迷在这个求婚的故事中了。“哇噢，那是……Yang做的？”

Blake的笑容变得更加灿烂。“是她做的。”她看见Blake头顶上的耳朵阵阵颤抖，忍不住翻了个白眼。

“你看看你，连魂儿都被勾掉了。Blake Belladonna，Remnant战争的英雄之一，如今却变成了一个深陷热恋的少女。”

“我全身心的每一丝纤维都反对你的评价。我是一个冷漠而孤僻的战士，我将自己的感情隐藏起来，因为它会使我变得虚弱而脆弱。”Weiss什么都不需要说，只是一直盯着Blake。“好吧好吧我又黏又腻，但我非常爱她，Weiss。”

Weiss突然觉得心情大好，她微笑着摇摇头。“我无法对此进行抱怨。即便看到你露出这么多笑容感觉挺奇怪的。”她稍稍坐直身子。“那么，你们定好日子了吗？要我为你们特别预定个什么地方吗？我知道一些五星级的度假胜地，我可以订好几个礼拜。”

“不，Weiss——不，我不想让你替我们的婚礼买单。我们甚至不打算搞得太大或者太贵。”

“Blake，完全没问题的。就在我们聊天的这段时间里我就已经赚到了足够的钱可以租下一座岛屿供你们俩度上整整一个星期的蜜月。”

“不我——”Blake停顿了一下，歪着脑袋，耳朵向上扬起。“等等，真的？”

Weiss耸耸肩。“就算呆在公司里我们也照样赚钱。”她说得仿佛这就是公司的标语——事实上也确实是。

“我不想要你的钱，虽然大概还是需要你在婚礼之前置办一些食物。”Weiss笑了出来，点了点头。“事实上，我希望你会……想要在举行仪式时和我在一起？作为……”Blake显而易见地紧张起来，Weiss觉得她的心脏怕是要爆炸了。“作为我的首席伴娘？”Weiss知道她的表情充满了震惊——这是她最意想不到的事。她和Blake变得非常亲近。无论是在战争进行期间还是在战争结束之后，她们每个星期都会聊天，分享许许多多的事情。但她从未想过她们的关系会近到那一步，原因多半是——“我知道，鉴于你和SDC的联系，对你来说在一个Faunus的婚礼上太过引人注目不太好，我只是——”

“我会做的。”Weiss迅速而干脆地打断了她。

“真的？”Blake开心地笑了起来。

“当然，你在逗我么？Blake Belladonna我才不管那些脑残怎么想——我会大发慈悲做你的首席伴娘！”

Weiss看见Blake的眼中盈满泪水，突然间发觉她自己的视线也早已模糊。这一刻深深地打动了Weiss，只因为她和Blake已经走到如此近的距离——她曾经多么愚蠢地认为Blake并不是个好人。她们有各自的差异性，她们都为童年所伤，但她们是朋友——最好的朋友，Weiss绝不会为任何东西而出卖这份友情。

Blake深吸口气，擦干自己的眼睛，叹息道：“我并不想这么情绪化的，我不该在你工作的时候把你弄哭。”

“没关系。”Weiss向她挥挥手，“我本来就在哭。”

“你还一直没告诉我原因呢？”

她没说，事实上，她不能说。是的，炒了那位老人让她感觉很糟，但这些眼泪似乎还包含了更多——仿佛她已经忍了好几天了。“这几天一直都比较辛苦。”这是真的，但问题在于，就算将几天换成几年，她说的也依然是实话。“我可以利用这次机会离开这里和你们在一起。不过你还没告诉我你们打算在哪举行婚礼呢？”

Blake的回应看上去有些迟疑，Weiss几乎立刻就知道了答案。“Patch。”

“Blake……”Weiss深深皱起了眉。

“我懂。”

“Blake。”Weiss哀怨道。

“Weiss，她是Yang的妹妹，如果我们不去找她她是不会来的，Ruby她……”

“不。”Weiss打断她。“我不想知道。很久以前我就告诉过自己我不会再为Ruby Rose操心。”Weiss激烈地摇摇头，沉默在她们中间蔓延开来，Weiss只是无声地坐着。她等待着，当她睁开眼睛时，Blake正撅起嘴唇透过显示器看着她。Blake真是让人受不了。“好吧。Ruby怎么了？告诉我？”

Blake翻了个白眼。“她相当孤僻。我们好几周都收不到她的消息。她执行长期任务，如果不是Yang相当固执的话，我不知道她是不是根本就不会登记。Taiyang跟她住的比较近，但他不可能一直跟着她。有时候Ruby会外出执行任务好几个月，回来后就把自己锁在家里，这让Taiyang非常担心。今天早上我们跟她聊了聊，她对婚礼很兴奋——她会参加婚礼，还有……”Blake叹了口气。“Yang想让她和我们一起搬到Vale。她很想念她。”

没有哪一天Weiss不会想起Ruby。那些念想有时是愤怒，有时又是Ruby曾令她如此快乐过的回忆。通常情况下，这些念想从一面导向另一面，不过有时又会纠结拧绞成巨大的情绪混乱，最终驱使她饮酒消愁。

不管怎么说，到现在为止她差不多已经三年没有和Ruby有任何形式上的联系了，她们最后一次谈话以双方都恣意抛出了“讨厌”这个词作为终结。（*译注：根据前后文判断，Weiss和Ruby应是交往了三年，分开了六年，所以本段中出现的时间长度应是六年，而不是三年，疑为作者笔误，后文中偶尔也会出现“三年”和“六年”的时间长度倒错问题，翻译均遵从原文，不予纠正，此后也不再提示，读者自己明白就好。）

Weiss不知道Ruby是不是认真的，但她绝对不是——不过她太固执也太生气了，当她们所有未说出口的问题全都浮出水面时，她们两个都没能很好地处理这些问题。

“Blake我——”她的声音卡在喉咙里，她深吸口气。“我不知道自己能否呆在她身边，我不知道她甚至是否想要呆在我身边。”

Blake的脸上浮现出一个表情，Weiss觉得那个表情像是在说“我要告诉你一些你不想听到的事”。她正挂着这副表情，Weiss做好了被打败的心理准备。“我爱你，Weiss，我知道你和Ruby的过去一团糟。话虽如此，但这是Yang和我的婚礼，不是关于你们两个的。我们希望你在这里，我希望你在这里，但是Ruby必定在这里，我们也希望她在这里。我知道这也许很困难，但我请求你为我们试一试吧。”

如果她承诺她会这么做的话，Weiss和Ruby说不定会拆了整座Patch，但她并不打算拒绝Blake。“当然……我当然会去。”

Blake露出笑容。“太好了，我真的得回去工作了，见到你真开心，Weiss。对了，记住从明天开始两周后我们会前往Patch，要开始准备做计划喔。”

“我早就想到了。”Weiss举起她的卷轴板把日历亮给Blake看。“两周以后。”

“好极了，到时一定会很好玩。”Blake似乎相当有信心，尽管Blake和好玩的关系就跟Weiss和好玩的关系一样。“回见。”

“拜拜，Blake。恭喜你啰。”

通话结束以后，Weiss的心里胀得满满的，感觉非常好。不管怎么样，她非常兴奋能再次见到Blake和Yang。能够和她们在一起，以及有了除SDC以外的事情可以期待，让Weiss很开心。

没错，对Ruby的念想以及Ruby的存在让人提心吊胆——更别提Blake所描绘出的Ruby那令人不安的生活现状。这是她不能去想的事，她不能控制它，也无权告诉Ruby应该怎样生活。

Weiss狂乱地摇摇头，把关于Ruby的想法统统收起，一如她这几年来一直所做的那样。就像Blake说的，这次的事并不是有关她和Ruby。毕竟，她要去做Blake的首席伴娘，那也意味着要帮忙筹划装饰和聚会。

『对了。』

单身派对——Weiss从未考虑过这样的事，现在她要不要为Blake弄一个呢？那玩意儿都有些什么内容啊？她知道的所有关于单身派对的事都来自于她看过的垃圾小说和电视节目。

大多数单身派对都涉及到……

Weiss盯着显示器，咬住下唇。或许，查一下也无伤大雅吧。

「脱衣舞女」。她在搜索栏里输入文字，手指停留在enter键上。她停留了好一会儿，然后回溯光标，再次输入。「高价脱衣舞女」。

毕竟，贵的才会是最好的。

她敲下Enter键，瞥向显示器后方以确保没人进来——就好像有人会突然闯入CEO的办公室一样。不过，小心驶得万年船，她也检查了身后的高层窗户，确保清洁工不在外面。

确认自己安全以后，她点开标签，却只受到了裸体和粗俗图像的冲击，导致她立即按下显示器的电源按钮。

“不，不不不。”她摇头道。“Weiss Schnee搞的单身派对绝不能有那样的东西。你究竟需要一个香蕉来做什么？”之后她一定会清空她的搜索历史，而现在，她需要去吃一顿早午餐。

* * *

她姐姐向来都很坚忍——即使在孩童时期，Winter也很少轻率地开口说话。她不像Weiss那样情绪化，并且更善于感受父亲的情绪。尽管如此，Weiss还是忍不住注意到她姐姐比平时更安静了。

她当然很有礼貌，跟Weiss打招呼，像以前一样拥抱她，但谈话大多是一边倒的，吃饭的时候，Winter几乎一句话也没说。

于是Weiss继续戳她的咖啡蛋糕吃，不时偷看Winter，发现那双蓝色的眼睛也在回望着自己。

当Winter的卷轴板发出声响时，她甚至看都不往下看一眼就忽略了信息，Weiss戳破道：

“有什么事吗，Winter？”

“什么？”Winter眯着眼睛说。

“你一直盯着我看，你很安静，在我们来这儿的时候你也一直在看着我。”

Winter耸耸肩。“我们面对面坐着，不是吗？难道我要盯着你身后那个玩鸡蛋的胡子男？”

Weiss往身后瞥了一眼，正好看见Winter所描述的景象。一个留着浓密红胡子的年轻男子正用他的叉子戳着鸡蛋，把它们弄得滴溜溜直打转。她沮丧地转过身来面对她的姐姐。“不，我想让你告诉我你在想些什么？你怎么这么安静？一切都好吗？”

“一切都很好，妹妹。我更担心的是你。”

“我？”Weiss很意外。“为什么是我？我很好。”

“你‘总是’很好。”

Weiss皱起眉头。“那你想我怎样？我有自己的工作，我有庄园，我——”

“一个彻头彻尾的Schnee。”Winter评论道，抿了一口咖啡。“你完全成为了父亲所要求你成为的样子。”

『哦……原来我们在说这个。』

“必须得有人接手SDC，Winter。我不懂为什么你要现在提起这事。”

Winter放下杯子，双手放在桌子上。“大家都知道你做了很多工作引领SDC步入新的高度，而且没有去做父亲曾经干过的可疑商业行为。”

“干那种事就像光着屁股在麦田里跑来跑去，不过，是的，这也是我会接管SDC的唯一方式。” （*译注：英文中「光着屁股在麦田里跑来跑去」一般用来形容做的事很愚蠢或者危险。）

“你做得很漂亮，可是Weiss，我只能在这里见到你——在吃饭的时候。你从来都不来拜访我，也从来没有接受过我提出的周末去海滨或者离开那个地方去度假的建议。你一个人住在父亲的老房子里——就像他一样。你27岁了，有时候我甚至觉得我妹妹比我还要老上十岁。我很担心你。”

这些话深深地打击了Weiss，就像贝奥狼打在身体上的拳头一样。她不断拒绝姐姐的邀请，主要是因为她怕自己一旦尝到了自由的滋味就有可能再也不会回到SDC。那是她如今的生活，是她倾注了六年心血的生活，直到最近她才真正看见它的起色、结果以及改变。选择在此时离开是错误的，如果她那样做了，她会觉得自己是个失败者。

然而，那也不能让日子变得更加轻松，或是夜里不再那么孤独。

不过今天，Weiss有张牌可以打。“事实上，我确实在准备一趟令我很兴奋的旅行。”

“哦？”Winter戳了一片蛋糕。

“是的，Blake和Yang要结婚了，Blake请求我去做她的首席伴娘。”

Winter哼了一声，声音之大令Weiss难以想象这个声音是她姐姐发出来的。“Schnee家的人要去一个Faunus和人类的婚礼上做首席伴娘，而且你还是那个Faunus的首席伴娘？噢父亲肯定会气个半死。”Winter继续笑着，Weiss也为这些话语的真实含义而忍俊不禁。每当遇到Faunus的事，她们的父亲就会特别偏执，自从Blake走进她的生活以后，还有在战争期间遇到的其他Faunus，比如Velvet 和Neon，Weiss无法原谅她父亲在她年幼时所描述的那些关于Faunus的可憎之事。“Weiss我觉得这很好——如果有人能把你从逃避中拽出来的话，那就是Blake和她那疯狂的女朋友。”

“我才没有逃避！”她被Winter直勾勾地盯着。“我没有！”

“在今天之前，你上次出去是什么时候？不是去工作，而是为你自己走出那座房子。”

即便她假装绞尽脑汁地思考答案，Weiss也知道没有合适的回答，她垂下脑袋。“我们上次一起吃饭是什么时候了？”

“所以说我的观点完全正确！你一定要利用这次旅行，Weiss！充分利用它，玩得开心！婚礼在哪里举行？在Mistral的海滩吗？他们住在Vale吗？我知道Yang在Beacon的职位收入很好——Glynda提到过她的教学方法不仅新颖，而且非常成功。”

“实际上，”Weiss说出这个词，然后移开视线。“她们在Patch举行婚礼。”

当她再次看向Winter，她正挂着一脸嫌弃的表情。“Patch？那个……蛮荒的乡村？Patch有地方可以举行婚礼吗？地方社区中心吗？”

“Patch很漂亮，Winter。没错，它是……小了点，除了风景以外没有太多东西，但它是Yang长大的地方，也是——”她的声音卡在喉咙里，突然之间她想逃跑。这个句子不自觉地就冒了出来，速度之快令她来不及作出转换。“也是……她父亲在的地方。”

Winter理所当然地咬住不放。“也是你前女友在的地方，不是吗？”

“Winter。”Weiss警告道，尽管她知道这样做没有任何意义。

“有意思。我仿佛记得你说过你再也不想见到她——在你在我的沙发上哭了整整一个礼拜以后。”

Weiss高高地扬起头。“那已经过去很多年了，我已经向前迈进了，我确信Ruby也是。我们的队友要结婚了，为了她们我们可以很轻松地同处一地。”

“又或者，你俩一见面就会立马先肏一顿。”

叉子掉落在桌子上紧接着又从盘子上弹起掉在她们所在的户外餐饮区的混凝土地板上的声音让Weiss跳了起来，她睁大双眼瞪着她姐姐。“你说什么？！”

“我是说，又或者，你俩一见面就会立马先吵一顿。”Weiss慌乱而又沮丧，她从地上捡起叉子放在桌子上，Winter站起身来。“我得走了，不过我很高兴你愿意抽时间参加这次婚礼，Weiss。多花点时间，好吗？给你自己放个假。”Weiss站起来，依然有些动摇，尽管如此她还是陷入了Winter的拥抱。“在你走之前我们需要一起再吃顿饭，哦对了你能把Yang的号码给我吗？这样的话我就能给她打电话道贺了。”

“为什么你想要给Yang打电话？”

“向她道贺——几年前在Vale我们有好几个月都呆在一起。我还欠她一个电话。”Weiss很怀疑——Winter从不做无目的之事，而且她的眼睛里有着某种……神情。

但她不能说“不”，她接过Winter向她递来的卷轴板，输入Yang的号码，然后还给她。

“别让自己工作得太累，好吗？就算你休息一下公司也不会破产的。”

Weiss忍不住想要说这或许是因为这一切都是她自己在打理，但她没有。她微笑着点点头，看上去仿佛她可以担负起整个世界。“我会的。小心驾驶，Winter。”

Weiss坐在她的豪华轿车的后座上，无法将Winter的话从心里抹除。她最不想做的事就是与Ruby当面对质——如果一切顺利，她们压根儿不会产生任何交集。

自然也就无从吵架又或是……发生另一件事。

她们从前已经做过那种事了，双方自愿。

“该死。”她诅咒道，突然感觉到天气的燥热，解开了衬衣最顶端的纽扣，并把音乐尽可能地放大。也许全Atlas最有成就的男高音可以帮她摆脱心中那些与Ruby共度的夜晚的记忆。

这很有效，直到汽车的嗡嗡声使她的眼皮渐渐合上，突然之间她的视野里浮现出各种Ruby的画面——在她上面的Ruby，在她下面的Ruby，在她身后的Ruby。

她愤怒地睁开眼睛，关掉音乐，瞪着窗外。

Winter第一遍说的时候她根本没有听错，她也知道自己没有听错。


	3. 航空美食的可怕

有时候，Weiss会像现在这样痛恨着自己的良心。在她的脑海深处有个声音告诉她说，乘坐她自己的私人喷气式飞机去Patch参加这次婚礼实在是太过浮华了。不，她想作为一个平常人出门探望她的朋友。她打算乘坐一架（依然很昂贵的）民用飞机，像普通人一样旅行。

可是，问题在于，平常人都是既不在乎舒适也不在乎方便的懒汉，他们挤进同一座建筑物里，像绵羊一样排成线，从一个地方走到另一个地方。

Weiss坐在航站楼里等待她的航班。她带了书来看，卷轴板里也存了音乐，但她只是戴着太阳眼镜坐着，看着人们奔波忙碌。她并不想说自己比他们更好，她绝对不是。可当她看见一位老人一手端着杯香草奶昔一手夹着根雪茄时，她还是忍不住想知道他们两个怎么会是同一物种。

“看看这些，人类无权将Faunus称为野兽或其它任何贬义词。”Weiss说，她看见在一个出口大门的旁边有一对儿青少年正在狂啃彼此的脸颊。“这地方真是令人作呕。”

“这里是全Atlas最好的交通枢纽了，Schnee小姐。”

Weiss瞥了一眼Violet，她正坐在她自己的那个大行李箱上看书。不管Violet怎么说，她并没有坐在那些恶心的、脏兮兮的、杂乱无章地分布在候机区的座位上。

“如果这里就是最好的交通枢纽了的话，那我可得好好担心担心Atlas其他地方的幸福安康了。”当一个男孩全速朝她冲刺过来，在几乎就要撞到她之前的最后一秒种又立马调转方向朝可以眺望跑道的巨大窗户那边跑过去时，Weiss嗤之以鼻。“人们就这样毫无管制地放任他们的小孩到处乱跑！我从来没有——”

“Schnee小姐。”Violet叹了口气，Weiss知道自己抱怨得太多了。周边的环境和她无休止的神经质让她越发恼火。“要是你愿意的话，我们可以回到车里，返回你的庄园，乘坐喷气式飞机前往Patch。”

“不。”Weiss捏了捏鼻梁。“不……我没事——我确信Taiyang的庭院里没有空间可以摆下一架喷气式飞机……我可以做个平常人。”

“好吧。”Violet站起身来，把书面朝下放在她的座位上占位置。“我去买点东西吃。你想不想要个玉米热狗什么的？”

Weiss对刚刚听到的一个词撅起嘴唇。“玉米……热狗？”

Violet极其得意地笑了起来。“我给你带一个。”她说完就离开了。Weiss很喜欢她的助理，Violet欣然接受了前往Patch的假期，不过有时候Violet总爱挤对她。Weiss倒也不以为意，她从不怀疑Violet的工作能力，而且她也知道要怎么做对Weiss来说才是最好的。只不过，她有时候真的很令人蛋疼。

Weiss看着Violet走远，拿出她的卷轴板——她从Blake那里收到一条信息，问她现在有没有登机，她快速输入回复。

「还没有，可能是由于人类的无能才导致的。白牙是对的，我们都是白痴。」

放下手机，Weiss撩了撩她的马尾，继续盯着周围的人群。最终，她的目光落在坐在房间对面前排的一对儿情侣身上。在茫茫人潮和行李之海中，她们看起来几乎迷失在自己的世界里。一个身段姣好的可爱黑发女子和一个坐在她身旁的高个子优雅美女正一起在卷轴板上看着什么东西。在这个混乱的地方，她们完全沉浸在另一个世界里——她们同时笑了起来，当其中一人似乎开了一个玩笑时，另一人翻了个白眼，然后亲吻她的脸颊。

这是一副很可爱的景象，当Weiss感到自己正为她们的幸福而露出笑容时，她甚至有点想跑过去告诉她们这一切最终都会变成垃圾，她们之间会以互相憎恨的方式迎来终结。

当然她没有去——她并不打算丢下她的行李不管。Weiss曾经也拥有过那样的爱。在那样的爱中，你忽略掉其他一切事物，只专注于那个使你完整的人。它包罗万象，充满魔力——但同时危险而又脆弱。

或许她是厌倦了，但她想要相信，如果她和Ruby无法使那样的爱持久的话——那么没人能做到。

“给。”Violet打断Weiss那些乱七八糟的思绪，她把一根插在棍子上的油炸的软绵绵的东西递到Weiss面前。Weiss盯着它看了好一会儿，向上瞥了Violet一眼，只见她咬了一口自己的。“好次。”她说道，Weiss的脸抽搐了一下。

“你在边吃边说话？”

“看起来四介样。”她吞下去。“快拿着呀！”Violet再次把它塞到Weiss面前，Weiss试探性地抓住棍子拿在手里。

Beacon也供应过许多问题食物，但从没有像这种插在棍子上的东西。“我真该为这个炒了你。”Weiss说，不过她依然盯着玉米热狗。

Violet毫不在意地耸耸肩。“行啊，那你就自己飞去Patch，自己处理所有的电话和房间预定还有——”

为了让Violet闭嘴，Weiss狠狠咬了一口玉米热狗，让这讨厌的食物进入嘴里。Violet脸上漾起一个浅浅的笑容，当Weiss开始咀嚼时，她的笑容漾得更开了。

在调料刺激味蕾的那一刻，她睁大眼睛，盯着这根插在棍子上的奇怪混合物，接着转向Violet。“这个……”她吞下去，继续让这重口味的调料在自己身体里蔓延。“还挺……好吃的？”

“早就告诉过你了。”Violet从袋子里拿出一个装着红色东西的小盒子递给Weiss。“蘸点这个会更好吃。”

Weiss想要争辩，可是在这次的新发现以后，她没法再去质疑她的助理。她把玉米热狗蘸进调味汁里，又咬了一口。这种调料的组合使味道变得更棒了，Weiss依然觉得难以置信。正当她再次把热狗蘸进调味汁里时，她觉得自己一定是受骗了。

“怎么会变得这么好吃呢？”她边咬边问，听见Violet发出咯咯笑声。

“终于找到了一个值得放进嘴里的香肠，是吧？”

她吞下这口香肠，差点呛到自己，然后她用危险的眼神瞪着她的助理，嘲弄道：“没错，毕竟这个东西跟那些没用的人类无关。”

Violet哼了一声。“好吧……你还想来一个是不是？”

“可笑——这东西这么大我还没吃完呢。”Weiss边说边不屑地挥挥手，直到她低下头去才发现自己几乎快吃光了。“我觉得我可以再带一个到飞机上去吃。”

“我觉得你不能把食物带上飞机，Schnee小姐。”

Weiss吃完最后一口，把棍子递给Violet。“那么我最好赶快吃掉第二个。毕竟我是在度假，我可以放纵一点。”

Violet露出一个扭曲的笑容，她翻个白眼，离开去买玉米热狗。

Weiss Schnee将会在这次旅行中找到乐子，即便那只意味着两根机场玉米热狗。

* * *

_“她还在外面？” 在最近这五分钟里，Yang的声音是Weiss首次注意到的东西。_

_屋外，大雨持续不断地下着，Weiss站在窗户旁的水槽边上，注视着Ruby。她坐在一个被顶棚遮挡住的木制秋千上，大雨在她面前冲刷而下。她在那里已经坐了差不多一个小时了。_

_“嗯。”Weiss快速回到被她遗忘了很久的洗碗任务中。“嗯、是的。”_

_Yang叹了口气，向水槽走去，来到Weiss身边。“不打算和她谈谈吗？我知道你想的。”_

_“我没什么有价值的话可以对她说，Yang。我们之中没人知道她经历过什么——她看见过什么。”_

_这是事实——他们全都无法真正明白Ruby面对Salem时所遭受的痛苦。前往Salem所在之处的战斗非常激烈，迫使他们迈向了不同的方向。Ruby决意已定，就算是在无法保证他们会再次见到对方的情况下，当他们在战场上道别时——Weiss也知道Ruby不会失败。_

_她会打败Salem，一如她几年前承诺过的那样。她做到了，却伴着高昂的代价。Jaune和她在一起，一如既往地作为护盾。他发誓会保证Ruby的安全，他告诉Weiss他会这么做，并且他也做到了。只不过，当Ruby回来的时候，她孤身一人，瑟瑟发抖——Jaune用自己最后一口气保全了Ruby。_

_Ruby喃喃低语着自己本该救他的。_

_就在两个小时以前，Lie Ren为Jaune的所作所为而赞颂他为英雄。就在那个时候，Ruby受够了，她离开房间，全然不顾Weiss让她留下来的恳求。她坐在车里，等待葬礼结束，然后他们全都回到了这里。_

_从那以后，Ruby就坐在这条长凳上，一直没有离开过。_

_“你要跟她谈谈吗？”Yang再次问道，打断了Weiss的思绪。_

_回过头来，Weiss看见Yang解开她的夹克衫，小心翼翼地脱下来放在一把木椅子上。“我要说什么才好？”Weiss真诚地问道，显然Yang没有料到Weiss会这么说。_

_她脸上露出的苦涩更加证实了这一点。“我——我不知道。”_

_Weiss悲伤地微笑。“那也是当然的。”_

_“如果你只是跟她一起坐着的话会不会有什么用呢？”_

_事实上，Weiss现在并不想面对Ruby。她害怕Ruby可能会把她推开——把她推得比过去两周更远。“我、我会看看晚上能不能做点什么。”_

_Yang皱起眉头，但还是点了点头。“我知道你不想让她偷偷溜走。你不希望看见自己的女朋友受伤，就跟我不想看见自己的妹妹受伤一样。”_

_这一天就这么慢慢过去了，没有多少激情可言。Ruby最终回到了屋里，但她只是静静地坐在沙发上，电视里正播放着一些节目和电影。没有人在真正地看电视。Blake和Yang蜷缩在一起，她已经睡着了，Yang则在卷轴板上整理东西。_

_当夜晚降临，Weiss洗漱完毕后走进她和Ruby一起住的那间小小卧室里。_

_Ruby已经躺在床上了，她正在她的卷轴板上看着什么东西。至少她的卷轴板正在处于播放状态，而她正盯着卷轴板——虽说她看没看进去又是另一件值得讨论的事。_

_Weiss关上浴室的灯，静静地钻进床里，靠在她生命中最爱的人身边，但她却没有得到任何回应，这令她非常受伤。_

_Weiss不愿让Ruby默默承受痛苦，她伸出手去挡住Ruby正盯着的屏幕，某个烹饪视频被突然关掉，她终于与那双银瞳对上视线。_

_“抱歉。”她说道，抽走手机放在一旁，然后伸手抚摸Ruby的头发。之前Weiss把Ruby拖去洗了个澡，所以现在她的头发非常柔软。_

_她掌心下的Ruby的肌肤触感依旧足以使Weiss的肌肤像着火一样。自从Weiss重返战争，Ruby在一阵热烈的拥抱中把她扑倒了，然后一个意外的吻改变了一切以来，她们现在正式成为恋人已经差不多有三年了。_

_那是最棒的一天，Weiss永远都不会忘记。_

_即便现在，这种关系依然让Weiss觉得不真实——她可以像这样触摸Ruby；她们随意地共用一张床，而她们所认识的每一个人都接受了这件事。_

_Ruby是Weiss的女朋友，而此刻，她受了伤，Weiss正在努力想办法修补这一切。_

_“跟我聊聊吧，Ruby。你一直都太安静了。”_

_Ruby深深地咽了口唾沫，她靠向Weiss，把头枕在Weiss的肩上。“你觉得他们现在是不是在一起了呢？”_

_Weiss根本不必去问Ruby是在说谁。“我觉得……这么想才是最好的，是的。假如Jaune在去找她的路上没有迷路的话。”_

_Weiss试着幽默，Ruby也确实笑了一下，Weiss一度以为自己已经取得了一项重大胜利——紧接着Ruby开始抽噎起来。_

_“都是我的错。”_

_“Ruby——”_

_“不。”Ruby慢慢从Weiss身边抽离，Weiss由着她去，试图从Ruby的眼中搜寻答案。“我、我的注意力都集中在Salem身上，而他只是——”_

_“Ruby——”Weiss继续搜寻，却只看见钢铁般的银色和满溢的眼泪。她不擅长这个。“在那座山上，究竟发生了什么？”_

“Schnee小姐？”一只搭在肩膀上的手将她从噩梦中惊醒，当Violet碰到她时，她几乎从自己的座位上跌出去。

Ruby的画面在她心中一闪而过，紧接着一阵令人作呕的焦虑感向她袭来。这是一架飞往Patch的飞机，它正飞往Ruby所居住的地方。在经过了许多年以及那些将她们最终分开的事情以后，她将再次见到Ruby。

她的胃里翻江倒海，当胆汁爬上喉咙时，她蹙起了眉头。

“我不舒服。”她挣扎着去解安全带。

“不，你不能从座位里出来，安全带灯正亮着。”

Weiss知道她马上就要吐了，她坐在一架周围都是陌生人的公共飞机里，然后去见一个她确信一定会恨她的女孩。她需要立即离开这个座位，离开这架飞机，离开这种状况。

“我、我要——”

突然，一个袋子被塞进她的双手，Violet帮她扶住袋子，她在可怕的声音和剧烈的颤抖中清空胃里的东西。她能感觉到每个人的目光都集中在她身上，但她强迫自己专注于呼吸和摆脱现状。

她可是他妈的Weiss Schnee，她才不会在一架公共飞机上、在一群陌生人和她那聪明蛋助理面前方寸大乱。

又一阵呕吐涌来，她感到眼泪从眼睛里溢出来，喉咙深处仿佛在剧烈燃烧。

几分钟之后，她知道自己已经把能吐的都吐光了，她撤掉袋子，抽回脑袋。两名乘务员立即出现在她身旁，手上拿着一杯水和一根干毛巾。Weiss坐的是头等舱，每个人都知道她是谁、她有多富有。他们不想让自己成为那种在夹杂着不知什么原因所导致的肠胃疾病的一级恐慌中没能照顾好Weiss Schnee的公司——

Weiss额上敷着湿毛巾，嘴里还残留着呕吐物的恶心味道，她转向Violet，怒目而视。

“玉米热狗。”

这是Weiss第一次看见Violet真的有点被她吓到了。


	4. Ruby报告

 

_Weiss注意到的第一件事，就是头发刺得脸颊发痒。这根本说不通，因为她每天晚上睡觉之前都会把头发扎在后面以防这种事发生。她本能地伸手去拨开头发，却突然发现自己被毯子紧紧缚住。_

_这不对劲，所有事情都不对劲。Weiss从不把毯子裹起来，她讨厌束缚。她需要能够自由自在地滚来滚去。然而，正当她试图挣脱毯子时，胸口传来的尖锐的压迫感令她痛苦地缩了回来，她睁开眼睛。_

_“搞什——”当她所处的房间环境进入视线时，她截住了话语。这里不是她在Beacon的宿舍——也不是她在Atlas的家。天花板非常低矮，床铺非常柔软。_

_她不顾身体的疼痛，再一次尝试挣脱毯子，最终她成功了。疼痛再一次贯穿全身，她蜷起身子。这次没有上次那么糟糕，但依旧令人不安。为什么她会痛？为什么她在这张陌生的床上？还有……_

_『Ruby在哪里？』_

_刹那之间Weiss想起了一切。她放出雕文引向塔顶，好让Ruby前去帮助Pyrrha。在Ruby的尖叫声和突如其来的白色闪光之后，一切都陷入黑暗之中。_

_『Ruby，我得找到Ruby。』_

_Weiss知道会很糟糕，但她必须试着坐起来。当她把手肘撑在床垫上时，疼痛加剧，直蔓延到她的背部。不过，她还是继续用尽全力坐起身来。呼吸变得困难，但她最终找到平衡坐起身子，打量四周。_

_Weiss心中想到的第一个词是“普通”，但这里给人一种舒适的感觉。她觉得“古朴”是Winter会用的词，或者说“粗劣”也许会更为精确一点。然而，Weiss还是不知道她在哪里，这令她难以接受。_

_她继续打量起四周来。当她转向右边时，她看见了一张床。在那张床上，正躺着她的搭档。_

_“Ruby！”她大叫道，试图将腿从床上甩下来，却被铺天盖地的疼痛压倒。“啊！”她紧紧抓住床沿，不让自己倒回去。她没法再次忍受疼痛坐起来。“Ruby，你能听见我说话吗？”_

_“她不能。”一个声音从门那边传来，让Weiss吓了一跳。她比本应有的速度更快地转过头去，却只看见Ruby的叔叔站在门口。“她还没有醒过来。”_

_“还？”_

_Qrow向里面走了几步，坐在一个梳妆台旁的椅子上。Weiss注意到他手里的酒瓶和眼睛下方的眼袋。“这是一个用来形容你知道某件事最终会发生的词。”_

_Weiss的目光再次移向Ruby。她穿着蓝色的睡衣，蜷缩在床上，显得那么瘦小。从Ruby躺着的方式来看，她觉得有什么地方不对劲。不，Ruby Rose从不会保持背部朝下躺着。她在床上总是四仰八叉地伸展开来，就像一堆乱七八糟的文件一样。Ruby不是在睡觉，她失去意识了。_

_“发生了什么事？”Weiss问道，再一次开始向床边移动——试图无视掉那些疼痛。_

_“你停下来好不？光是疼痛还不足以告诉你你有一对肋骨骨折了吗？你需要休息。”_

_“我需要察看我的搭档。”_

_Qrow叹了口气，从座位上站起来。“你听起来就跟你那杀千刀的姐姐一样。”_

_Weiss瞪了他一眼。“我会踢烂你的屁股，就跟她一样。”_

_这让他笑了起来。_

_她本想怼他，但她所能看见的只有一动不动的Ruby，不知怎的，这个世界变得好安静。_

_这是一个奇怪的想法。不知怎的，没有了Ruby的活力和激情会变成一件坏事。Ruby已经让Weiss抓狂很长时间了。东西被打翻，食物被洒到地板上、她的裙子上、她们的床上。_

_曾经有过那么一段时间，Ruby用高音大声呼喊她的名字会让Weiss发疯。此时此刻，她愿意付出任何东西，只求再听一次。_

_“呜。”当她其中一条腿从床上掉下来时，她不禁发出一声呻吟。她伤得有多重？全身都很痛，真是太糟了。_

_“你能停下来吗，回到床上去，你身体不行——”_

_“听好了，我不知道发生了什么事，我不知道我朋友在哪又或者我自己在哪。我只知道Ruby在这里而我要走到她那边去。现在你要么就帮我过去要么就站在原地继续喝酒看着我爬过去。”_

_他生气地瞪着她看了好一会儿，然后喝了一口酒。Weiss对他选择了看着她爬到Ruby的床边而震惊不已。然而，当他喝完酒后，他放下酒瓶，走过来伸出一只手。_

_“你们Schnee家的都是一群固执的家伙。”_

_Weiss恼怒起来，但她还是选择不说话以便保存体力。她抓住他的手，把另一条腿从床上移下来。当她站起来时，疼痛重新席卷而来，她极力忍耐。她的Aura很快就会把伤治好，现在她只需要确定Ruby没事。爬上床是件相当容易的事，只要有了目标Weiss几乎什么都能做。_

_她犹豫着伸出手去，想要触摸她的搭档柔软的脸颊，但她还是缩了回来，看向正望着她的Qrow。“你还没有回答我的问题。发生什么事了？其他人在哪里？”接踵而至的沉默令她感到恐惧。“我们要去救Pyrrha。”_

_Qrow摇摇头。“她走了。当我找到你和Ruby的时候，我没有发现她哪怕一丝一毫的踪迹。”_

_Weiss感到眼睛如火烧般滚烫。“那Blake和Yang呢？Yang受伤了，她的手臂——” 她不停地说话，不知道自己到底在说些什么。Pyrrha她……走了？她头晕目眩地想着。她死了吗？他脸上的表情已足以说出答案。_

_呼吸十分困难。_

_“她在这里，我不知道另一个人在哪里但Yang在这里。她就在走廊对面。”Weiss想要立马冲过去探望她，但她还是留了下来，希望Qrow能告诉她更多东西。“她……正在努力着。”_

_“她的手臂断了。只是……我不能——”_

_“我也是，孩子。”Qrow哀伤地说，他坐在现在已经空出来的那张床上，重新拿起他的酒瓶。他一定是注意到了她挣扎得有多辛苦，因为他又站了起来。“你需要休息。和你搭档一块儿躺着，好好看着她。现在的你不能解决任何问题。”_

_Weiss回头俯视Ruby，皱起眉头。“我不能……和她躺在一起……她裹得太紧了。”_

_他发出一声叹息，走过来掀开毯子好让Weiss钻进去。当她小心翼翼地躺下，视线紧紧地锁住Ruby后，他又把毯子盖回去。_

_“如果你醒来后发现Taiyang在这里可不要吃惊。我好不容易才把他拖出去让他睡觉。”_

_他说的话她几乎没有听进一个字，只是把注意力集中在Ruby身上。不知什么时候Qrow已经离开了房间，Weiss发现自己不顾疼痛伸出手去，用指尖轻轻碰了碰搭档的脸颊。_

_“你怎会如此温暖呢，Ruby Rose。你就像一个行走的小暖炉。”这不对劲，对Ruby说话却没有得到任何回应。Ruby总是很聒噪，无论世界有多黑暗，她都是热情与生机的源泉。此刻，世界从未变得如此黑暗过。“拜托快醒醒，你这个笨蛋。你最好别把这一切都丢给我来解决。我不能跟Yang说话，我不知道怎么找到Blake。我无法帮助Jaune，如果Pyrrha她——” 喉咙被卡住，Weiss吞下哽在喉咙里的结块。“我需要你。”_

_Weiss无法将她的思绪全部宣泄而出，她蜷缩在Ruby身边，在毯子下找到她的手，哭了起来。眼泪无声地流着，她的啜泣只不过是几乎连床都无法摇动的轻颤。最终，它们将她引向沉眠。_

* * *

下飞机才两分钟，Weiss就已经很惨了。即使忽略掉她不到二十分钟之前才呕吐过这件事——Patch正处于一年中最酷热难当的时候。Weiss最近几年一直呆在气候宜人的Atlas，而这……这对她来说简直就是折磨。更别提湿气弄得她浑身是汗，嘴里一股呕吐物的味道，她还穿着她最糟糕的那双鞋。

『你真是一塌糊涂，Weiss Schnee——一个幸福场合的完美客人。』她带着一点自我怨恨的心情这么想到。当机场大厅里的某样事物引起她的注意时，她露出了她最棒的笑容。

Weiss首先注意到的是Blake那只能被形容为可爱的耳朵，它们从Blake正读着的书本后面伸出来。Weiss留意到Blake穿的衣服，不禁笑了起来——与曾经来无影去无踪的女猎人Blake相去甚远。现在的她穿着帆布鞋和牛仔裤，随意地盘着双腿坐在长椅上。

Weiss跑过去，Violet跟在不远处的后方。她伸出手，从Blake手中抽掉她的书，视线前方对上的是一个笑容。

“听见你过来了。”Blake说道，解开盘着的双腿。

“那是当然的，你有两对耳朵。”

Blake翻了个白眼。“没错，但没有人会像Weiss Schnee那样踩高跟鞋。”

Weiss发起了牢骚，但当Blake站起来将她一把拉入怀中时，她还是毫不犹豫地接受了这个拥抱。再次来到Blake身边真是太好了。仅仅是她在Beacon的其中一位队友的存在就使得Weiss再度感觉到了完整，这几乎让人觉得不真实。

她几乎害怕放手，仿佛她也许会再次在那座庄园中孤独地在床上醒来。

当她最终放手时，Blake露出跟她记忆中一样灿烂的笑容。

“你看起来衰爆了。”Blake说道，Weiss气恼地哼了一声，非常清楚自己确实如Blake所言。

“没错……这趟航班非常漫长。”

“我犯了错误，给Schnee小姐吃了玉米热狗。”

Blake快速地瞟了一眼站在后面的Violet，当她发现Weiss的目光时，她撅起嘴唇憋住笑容。“你吃了一个玉米热狗？”

“事实上，是两个。”Violet再次发话，Weiss竖起一根手指朝她嘘嘘示意她别说话。

“是我自愿的，我想尝试新事物，不过这是个错误，为此我付出了惨痛的代价。他们用泔水做出的那些垃圾毫无疑问让我中毒了。”

Blake稍微歪了歪脑袋。“我很确定他们只是把它们油炸了。”

“是吧……我的胃对任何……油炸的东西都太敏感了。”Weiss准备立即改变话题，她抓住Blake的手寻找戒指。她看见戒指正舒舒服服地戴在Blake的左手上，仍然觉得难以置信。“这真的是真的吧？”

“真的是真的。”Blake证实道，满足地叹了口气。

“我了个大去她怎么买得起这个？你确定她不是——”

“她不是偷来的。我们谈论的可是Yang，她可是个笨手笨脚只会到处闯祸的人。”Weiss点点头——这个意见十分中肯。“她一直在存钱，仅仅是……花了很多心思。”

Weiss抬起头来，看见曾经坚忍而古怪的Blake Belladonna脸上的表情跟个傻瓜似的。“你看看你，眼睛真的变成心形的了，真是令人作呕。”

Blake推了推Weiss的肩膀。“你够，别再那么Weiss了，告诉我这是谁。”Blake越过Weiss肩膀指向她身后那个背着四个包还拖着一个包的紫发女孩。

“啊！这是我的助理，Violet。Violet，这是Blake Belladonna。”

Blake挥挥手，同时向Weiss投去一个十分好奇的表情。“很高兴见到你，Violet。”

Violet微笑着伸出手握了握。“我也是，Belladonna小姐。我听说过很多关于你的事情，在文章中也读到过你的事迹。以及我留意到你看向Schnee小姐的方式因而想要赶快澄清我们并没有以任何形式一起睡过。”

Weiss感到脸颊阵阵发烫，她猛然转向Violet。“你干嘛要这么说？！谁让你说了？！”

“事实上。”Blake说道，“我是说，你把你可爱的助理一路带到这里来，这样的想法的确在我心中闪过。”

“什么？”Weiss嘲弄道，“我可是个大忙人，Blake。我需要她替我处理电话，帮我安排事务。”

“是这样没错。”Violet说道，Weiss准备此时此刻立马给她加薪。“在过去的两年里她只勾引过我一次。”

卧槽她被炒了——绝对被炒了！“Violet！”

Blake哼了一声。“你拒绝了她？”

“我很有礼貌地拒绝了。”Violet职业化地说道，然后对Blake眨了眨眼，Weiss绝对能看见。

“好吧！”Weiss说话时声音都沙哑了。“我刚刚坐了很长时间的飞机，我吐了，我的马甲里都是汗。我们能去旅馆找我的房间了吗？”Blake愣在原地，Weiss立即知道出了什么问题。她怒视着她最好的朋友，不知道在接下来的十秒里是否应该将Blake如此称呼。“怎么了？”她问道，惧怕着答案。

“关于你的旅馆房间……”

* * *

“民俗节是个什么鬼？！”

“是我和Yang在筹划婚礼时所不知道的东西。”

Weiss呻吟着——显然这是某种城镇的音乐节，而所有旅店都被订满了。Weiss没有提前预定，因为这里是Patch可是真是见了鬼了为什么所有人都要挤到这里来——她以为得到一个房间会很容易。

自然，鉴于她现在无处可留，要怎么决定已经是非常明显的事了。

Violet坐在后座喋喋不休地对着卷轴板说话。Weiss和Blake坐在前排，嘴唇撅得老高。

“没关系的Weiss，你可以和我们住在一起。”

Weiss突然回想起战争期间Yang的浴室习惯还有打鼾。“你、你们有多余的卧室吗？”

“只有一间。”Blake摇摇头。“那儿是Taiyang的房子，所以除了Ruby和Yang共享的房间以外剩下的就是他的房间。下周他不在城里。不过他有一张很不错的沙发。”

“哦。”Weiss愠怒道，但她很快就把自己的失望之情一扫而空。“很好！”她极其爽朗地说，“好极了。”

Blake转过拐角，Weiss注意到她转弯时耳朵会动来动去的，好像是在试图分辨出新的道路上的车流声。“是的，目前Sun睡在那张沙发上，我确信在你找到房间之前他会乐意睡几天地板。”

有那么一瞬间，Weiss觉得Blake并没有说过那些话。或许这只是玉米热狗所引发的疾病让她产生了幻觉。“抱歉，你刚刚说了……Sun？”

Blake点点头，依然把注意力集中在马路上，仿佛这根本不算什么事儿。“他来参加婚礼——他是Yang的伴郎。他们成了很好的朋友。”

“于是他和你们住在一起？”Blake点点头。“还睡在Xiao Long先生的沙发上？”

“是的，他一开始就是这么打算的——他并不想住旅馆。他和Yang玩得很开心，把Tai的家搞得一团糟。谢天谢地在我看到大部分破坏之前Yang花时间清理过了。”

“所以你希望我，还有我的助理，住在那座极其……简朴，只有一间空余房间的房子里——”

“不是真的空余，那是Tai的房间。”Blake纠正道，Weiss感到自己的眼角抽搐了一下。

“如果我没记错的话……只有一间浴室？”Blake点点头，Weiss想要跳出这辆车，作好最坏的打算。

“没事的，Weiss。”Blake向Weiss露出愉快的微笑。“只是在节日期间的第一周，然后我们会给你订一间高级酒店，有充足的空间和各式你想要的毛巾。”Weiss确信她脸上挂着一副不悦的表情，因为当Blake看向她的时候笑了起来。她们为她提供了一个能住的地方是很好，她知道这点——但她也知道，对一个多年来经常独处的人来说，在这样拥挤的环境下会很痛苦。

“我相信我们可以应付的——Violet，你没关系吗？”

Violet耸耸肩，仍在她的卷轴板上敲敲打打。“只要在随便你得到的哪间房间的角落里给我几张毯子就行。在学校的时候我在桌球台上睡过六个月所以这不算什么。”

Weiss的脸抽搐了一下。究竟这个女人是怎么做到帮她打理数十亿资产的公司的？

Blake似乎对那样的回答很满意，Weiss也很高兴Violet对此没有意见。尽管如此，却也没有让Weiss的感觉好起来。

“你知道，Taiyang并不是Patch上唯一一个有房子的人。”她感到胸口一紧，向Blake投去一个危险的眼神。这位Faunus耸耸肩，她的耳朵在头顶上舞来舞去，然后卷起来停住了。“只是一个建议。”

“糟糕的建议。除了烂还是烂。战争期间你是我们最好的侦察员兼战略家之一，却想出了这种馊主意？你被你女朋友给传染了。”

Blake笑了起来，Weiss知道她要说什么了。“毫无疑问。”她眨了眨眼睛，Weiss发出呻吟。“Ruby会来，你不可能永远都躲着她。”

“Ruby。”Violet从后座上说道，Weiss猛然扭过头来。

“别。”她威胁道，但Violet似乎不打算退缩。

“Ruby是一个人？”

Blake从后视镜看过去，点点头。“Weiss的前女友。在Beacon是我们的队友，事实上，是队长。”

“哇。”Violet盯着Weiss，她的笑容越发灿烂。“这么说我们有247份投递报告是用你前女友的名字命名的。”

“啥？！”Blake大叫起来，差点把车开出马路。“那是什么意思？”

Weiss寻思着跳到后座掐死她的助理。

“为了让我们的投递文件保持谨慎，我们用代号替它们命名。对于我们的电脑来说，这只是一种安全措施。‘Ruby报告’有247份文件，第248份会在明天早上送出去，我不知道你为什么会用那个名字来命名它们。”

Weiss把头埋在双手之中， Blake发出的咯咯笑声听起来就像恐怖电影中的老女人。“Ruby报告——噢Weiss你还爱着她。”

“我没有！”Weiss大叫道，双手砰的一声猛然砸将下去。“他们告诉我说这些文件需要一个代号，我就想出了那个名字。247个星期之前我还把她放在心上，就只是这样而已！”Weiss再次转向Violet。“你被炒了！”

Violet依然笑靥如花，她递出自己的卷轴板。“好啊。”她笑着说，“你有五条信息需要在今天之内回复。”

她并没有接过递给她的卷轴板，目光中怒气更盛。“好吧！不过我们要改掉Ruby报告的名字！”

“改成什么？”Blake哼了一声。“冰花文件？”

在接下来的两个星期里，Weiss怕是性命难保。


	5. 法兰绒衬衣里的噩梦

 

_“好啦。”Ruby的声音将Weiss的视线从出口坡道处的美丽风景中吸引过来。这里驻扎在海滩附近，可以眺望大海。“我找到些吃的。”_

_这里是整个Vale建造得最好的安全点，当她们终于抵达这里时，她们才总算抓住机会得以喘息。_

_她们充分利用了这次机会——她们刚刚才从Vacuo长达两个月的侦察任务中回来，她们试图追踪Cinder Fall或者任何她所造成的破坏痕迹，但这是一次失败的尝试。每天晚上她们都睡在地板上，又或是根本不睡觉。吃着军用配给品，一次性连续几小时地运转着几乎快耗光的Aura。_

_这实在是太累了，但她们还是活了下来。Winter命令她们到这里来休息，等待掌权者考虑下一步在Haven的措施。她们在这里有三天时间可以放松一下，然后会被召集起来计划下一步行动。_

_尽管讨厌被边缘化，但Weiss也无法否认呆在这里很轻松，没有任何职责缠身。_

_和Ruby一起。_

_即便Ruby拿着一杯牛奶和一盒饼干向她走来。_

_“Ruby……我要的是清淡而且健康的东西。”_

_Ruby一脸嘲讽地在她身边坐下，双腿吊在出口坡道的边缘处，此时，夕阳正徐徐下落。“Weiss，我们花了两个月的时间为生存四处奔波，打戮兽，吃泥巴。”_

_“我们从来没有吃过泥巴。”_

_“我们吃的食物上面沾了泥巴，而且我觉得有一次你偷来的那种水果正在发育成另一种更恶心的水果。”_

_Weiss翻了个白眼，拈起一块巧克力饼干。“首先，我没有偷任何东西。我不干偷窃的勾当。我用我们的医疗物品为那个水果讨价还价，而且当时你还感谢了我。”_

_“没错，那是在我食物中毒病倒之前。”_

_那段记忆让Weiss面露苦涩。那是一个漫长、可怕……令人讨厌的夜晚，整晚都在呕吐中度过。“我替我们弄到了水，你感激得要命呢。”_

_“因为我被那个劣质水果弄得脱水了！”Ruby用肩膀捅了捅她，Weiss叹了口气。“听着，没关系的。我们现在在这里，Winter给我们放了几天假，我们要好好尽兴才行。我们有真正蓬松舒适的床在等着我们，还有你得知道我是不会拒绝饼干和牛奶的。”_

_Weiss瞥了Ruby一眼，无法再抱持反对意见。看到Ruby快乐的样子真是太好了。经过这一切之后，Ruby一直都在努力坚持着她那满怀希望的精神。在Pyrrha的死以及Yang失去手臂以后，她们再度重聚，开始战斗。世界变得愈加黑暗，越来越多的人失去生命，但Ruby一直在战斗，一直努力保持着积极与乐观。_

_对其他人来说，Ruby Rose就像是希望的缩影。她每天都在战斗，向所有挣扎中的人们微笑。只有在寂静的夜晚，她才会卸下一切，而作为她的女朋友兼搭档——Weiss就是那个首当其冲的人。_

_但是这完全没有使她感到难过——她觉得在Ruby最脆弱的时刻成为那个被她信赖的人是一件很特别的事。她也有相同的感觉，她们共同扶持着彼此。_

_所以今晚，Weiss面带微笑，手上拿着一块饼干，打算好好开心一下。_

_“很好，那么关于这个，有什么特别的……规矩吗？我需要把饼干蘸一下吗？”_

_“难道你——”Ruby大笑起来，难以置信地摇摇头。“Weiss你以前吃过饼干和牛奶吗？别告诉我说你还是个饼干兼牛奶处子。”_

_Weiss翻翻眼睛。“你太浮夸了。”她叹了口气。“Ruby，我以前从没吃过饼干和牛奶。”Ruby倒抽一口凉气，这让Weiss笑了起来。_

_“Weiss我只是……我不敢相信——我们一起在Beacon那么多年，我本来可以帮助你的！”Ruby紧紧抓住Weiss的马甲，拉近她们之间的距离。“我本来可以取走你的饼干兼牛奶一血！”_

_Weiss靠上前去，吻了吻Ruby的鼻子，弄乱她的头发。“那时候我可没办法靠近你和你的饼干。在我们任何人碰到它们之前你就把它们统统吃光了。”_

_“我在长身体嘛！我需要全部的营养之类的东西！”_

_“噢没错，饼干富含营养。”_

_Ruby端起她的杯子。“牛奶也是！”Ruby喝了一大口，吞下去后，她满足地叹了口气。“真是太好喝了，不过你……你需要蘸一下饼干。”_

_Weiss将杯子放在她们之间，举起饼干仔细端详着。它闻起来确实很香，不过她并不是特别喜欢甜食——在Ruby吃了很多饼干以后，她在亲吻Ruby时尝到过饼干的味道。_

_她把饼干伸进牛奶里，此时正好有一阵惬意的微风从海面拂来，在她们身后回响着，创造出一个绝妙的气氛。_

_Weiss抬头看向那双正满足地望着她的银眸，露出微笑。她不知道自己究竟得有多幸运才能找到Ruby Rose，使她得以度过被她称之为“生活”的这一切所有困境。_

_正当Ruby盯着饼干的时候，Weiss再次靠上前去亲吻她的额头，让她的女友傻笑起来，脸颊染上一抹好看的红霞。_

_“W-Weiss，你的……你的饼干要断了！”_

_Weiss对于Ruby的慌乱感到很满意，她从牛奶中拿出饼干，端详着它。它看起来没什么变化，只不过是淌着牛奶、被浸湿了而已。她不知道为什么这样会提升饼干的口感，但Ruby在这方面是“专家”。_

_Weiss咬了一口饼干，嘴里充斥着香味，对于她的反应，Ruby的眼睛亮了起来，她知道她正沉浸在这个味道里。_

_“你感觉到了不是吗？饼干夺取了所有味觉，这太棒了不是吗？告诉我，太棒了！”_

_的确很棒，但Weiss并不打算轻易让步。“这太不健康了。”_

_“Weiss!”Ruby生气地把嘴唇撅得老高，Weiss投降了。_

_“好吧！这很美味，这就是你想听的是吗，Ruby Rose？它真的太好吃了，我能想到的只有为什么我想要十块而你却只给了我五块！”_

_Ruby发自内心地笑了出来，她抱着肚子躺倒下去，双腿欢快地踢来踢去。“听起来比我想象的还要好！Weiss Schnee，饼干瘾者。”_

_“我没有上瘾！”Weiss伸手开玩笑地抽打Ruby的手臂，然后缩回来，又去抓放在Ruby那边的那盒饼干。正当她要把饼干拿到自己这边来时，一只手抓住了她的手腕。_

_“哦？没有上瘾？这句话可是从一个明明说自己没有偷，却又突然从她女朋友那里偷东西的女孩嘴里说出来的？！”_

_Weiss双臂交叉，面带怒容。“我没有偷东西！我们共同享有东西。”_

_“你不用偷的，Weiss。”Ruby面带微笑，拈起饼干递给Weiss。“我很乐意把它们都给你。”她那轻浮的表情突然改变——不是变成悲伤的表情，而是沉思的表情。她像是在思索着什么，饼干仍然在她手里，Weiss等着她继续说下去。“我什么都会给你。”她用更加认真的语调说道，Weiss感到自己心跳加速了。_

_她们的关系发生得非常自然。从搭档到床伴到接吻的床伴再到经常接吻的伴侣。她们是恋人，她们对别人说她们是彻头彻尾的搭档。在她们所处的这一切混乱当中，这非常美好、令人兴奋而又害怕——但这是属于她们的，像现在这样的时刻支撑着Weiss不断前进。_

_不过，身处于她确定是个重大时刻的事件当中让Weiss的神经衰弱起来。_

_“我、我什么都会给你。”她回应道，听起来就像大脑短路了一样。_

_Ruby似乎没有注意到这点，她只是轻轻笑了笑。“我知道，这也是我之所以……爱你。”_

_这是Ruby第一次对她说出那些话。Weiss对此毫无准备。她突然发现自己正试图记住她们周围的一切。天空的颜色，空气的温度。她们身下的金属坡道的硬度，她舌头上残留着的饼干的味道。_

_她发现自己把注意力集中到了身前——一双银眸满是担忧，依然向她递出饼干的手微微颤抖。_

_Weiss小心地移开放在她们中间的两杯牛奶不让它们洒出来，接过Ruby手中的饼干放在一边。然后她靠近Ruby，捧住她的脸让她放松下来，拇指摩挲着她的脸颊——正是Ruby喜欢的方式。_

_声音中蕴含着笑意，她答道：“我也爱你……傻瓜。”_

_突然之间她被Ruby揽入怀中，拽倒在地。_

* * *

即便是Weiss也无法否认外出来到Patch，远离城市的喧嚣令人相当放松。没有拔地而起的高楼大厦，只有一望无垠的树木与山脉。

远远离开城镇以后，交通变得更加通畅，当她们到达通向Taiyang家的路时，已经一辆车都看不到了。

直到基本上抵达Taiyang的房子时，一辆红色的卡车倒进了车道里。当这辆卡车靠近时，Weiss用不着问，事实上，连Blake向她投来的斜视都用不着，她几乎立马就知道了这是Ruby。Weiss陷入纯粹的恐慌中，她解开安全带，从座位上直接缩到地上。

“卧了个大槽，Weiss！”Blake大叫起来，因为Weiss突然把膝盖收在胸前，脚踝贴着地面痛苦地扭曲着。在那一刻，一想到以任何方式见到Ruby的脸令Weiss感到恐惧不已。

『我能够应付的程度不过如此而已。』

“Schnee小姐，你没事吧？！”Violet问道，Weiss伸出手竖起一根大拇指，她已经尴尬到说不出话来了。

她把下巴贴在膝盖上，决定等Blake把车停下来时才离开。

等Violet走过来打开车门帮助她出来时，Weiss全身覆满了汽车里的灰尘，脚踝也受伤了，不过最受伤的还是她的自尊。她从来没有出现过那样的反应，不是因为身处于战场之中，而是发自本能，这是……恐惧。她害怕Ruby，她吓坏了，更糟的是她甚至不明白这是为什么。

在很长一段时间，Ruby Rose是Weiss的庇护所——一个她可以完全信赖的人。如今，再次见到她的想法令她……呃，做出了那样的事情。

她磕磕绊绊地下了车，Blake在背后窃笑，Violet替她拍掉裤子上的灰尘，Weiss可以看见她的嘴角挂着一丝微笑。

“一个字都不准说出去。”她威胁道，尽管这毫无意义。

Violet举起双手做出防御姿势。“不会的，不会再说出去了。我会保密的。”

“Weiss。”Blake喊出她的名字，夹杂着只有Blake才会有的担心与嘲弄。“刚才那是什么鬼啊？”

Weiss一脸挫败，一瘸一拐地走到车边拿出自己的包。“我、我不知道。我慌了！”

“你明明知道Yang的妹妹全程大多数时候都会在的。”

Weiss撅起嘴唇。“我是知道！我知道并且我认为自己做好了准备，可当我知道她就在那里的时候我还是……吓坏了。我毫无准备。”

Blake盯着她看了好一会儿，然后吸了口气，走到她面前。她伸出手臂揽住Weiss的肩膀。“你确定你做好准备了吗？”

“我确定，Blake——我当然确定。这是你的婚礼，我想要在这里。我只是必须得……准备好和Ruby产生交集。现在已经过去好几年了不是吗？我们应该没事的。”Blake点点头，但Weiss还不满足。“她……她会没事的吧？”

“Weiss。”Blake柔和地笑了笑，引导她们走向房子。“你想怎么说就怎么说吧。”

“呃。”她呻吟着，低下了头。“她……有没有提起过我？”

“没有。”Blake坦白说道，Weiss觉得她胸口里的心切切实实地碎了。她对Blake的话所产生的反应既有毁灭性的打击，又有勃然的愤怒。她明明应该跨过这道坎了——她明明应该不会再思念Ruby了。她把所有的精力都放在工作上，已经向前迈进了。那是她每天早上醒来后都会告诉自己的话——她已经不再思念Ruby了。

“没有？”她哀告道，痛恨自己的声音听起来有多么地心碎。

Blake微笑道：“没有，她没有提起你。事实上，在过去几年中她一次也没有说起过你的名字。Yang和我都认为她是害怕说出来，又或者让她自己说出来。”

“啊。”Weiss停下脚步，突然觉得或许，世界毕竟还没有终结。

她想要问更多问题，想要更多地了解Ruby，她怎么样了，她在做什么，她为什么会驾驶着Weiss所看到的那辆存在安全隐患的卡车。

但她还是决定暂且搁置关于Ruby的话题。这不是关于她或者Ruby的事——她来到这里是为了Blake和Yang，以及她们的婚礼。

“好吧，我、我很抱歉，Blake。别再继续聊Ruby了，我会自己找时间解决的。我们来此是为了你和你的婚礼。你需要我做什么？”

“呃。”Blake皱起眉头，打开Taiyang家的门。“很多？我也不知道我该做什么。”

Weiss轻声笑道：“你以前参加过婚礼吗？”

“没有。”她们走进屋里，Weiss没办法不去注意厨房中的一片狼藉。在这条通道对面的第一个房间就是厨房，水槽里堆满了盘子，柜台被箱子和空盘子覆盖。“我收到过Coco和Velvet的邀请函，但那时候我和Yang还在Vacuo工作。”

Weiss听着，边听边看着屋里的破坏。Blake向来是一个体面而干净的人——她应该更喜欢整洁的生活环境。当然，Yang可能比较邋遢，但她也不会邋遢到这种地步，况且她还是一个老师啊——一个成年人。为什么这座房子会变得如此脏乱？谁干的——

“噢Weiss！你来了！”

Sun Wukong走了出来，除了一条运动裤以外他身上一丝不挂，尾巴在身后甩来甩去，手里端着一只不知道装着什么东西的碗，他舀出碗里的最后一口东西，然后毫不犹豫地把那只碗随手扔在柜台上。

“Sun？”Weiss嫌弃地吐出他的名字，他既没有在意，也没有忽略。

“你最好把这里打扫干净，Sun。Taiyang会把你扔出去的。”Blake威胁道，他摇摇手。

“我会打扫的啦，我一直都会的，别担心。”如果不是因为他直直地站在放着他的脏碗的水槽面前却什么也没有做的话，她本来会相信他的。“对了，Yang叫我告诉你她和Ruby一块儿去准备晚餐了，她们正把披萨带回来。”

『带回来……』

Weiss瞄了一眼Blake，Blake却没有注意到——她正忙着和Sun说话。她看向Violet，她的助理正一头栽进手机里。似乎没有人注意或是在意她们正在把食物带回来。她们，也就是Yang，以及Ruby。

“Blake！”Weiss出声唤道，这位Faunus迷惑地转过身来。“你能……告诉我洗手间在哪里吗？”

Blake点点头。“当然可以啊。经过卧室，就在走廊的尽头。你之前难道没来过吗？”曾经有过那么一段回忆——一段Weiss将它深埋在心底深处的记忆。Weiss的表情变得低沉起来，Blake似乎立马醒悟过来，她露出苦涩的表情。“啊，抱歉。我、我——洗手间就在过道上。”

Weiss点点头，本能地走上前去再次给了Blake一个拥抱。她们拥抱着彼此，什么也不需要说。

战争的记忆是她们共同所有的无形创伤。

幸运的是，洗手间比厨房干净得多，当Weiss听见碗筷碰撞的叮当声时，她知道Sun正在捣鼓些什么。

Weiss在关闭的马桶座上找到安慰，她坐在上面，吁了口气。她可以做到的，她来到这里，想要好好享乐一番，Ruby Rose才不会把这一切都搞砸。

这会很容易的。她们会互相问候，也许还会握个手之类的，然后走开去和别人聊天。Violet也在这里，如果需要逃避的话她可以去找Violet。

但她不能这样做，她可是Weiss Schnee——冰雪女王暨Vale勇士（她一直都不明白为什么老百姓要给英雄们起这种蠢名字）之一。她用眼神震慑过楼房大小的戮兽，与Adam Taurus、Cinder Fall之流乃至Ozpin本人正面对峙过。她可以搞定Ruby Rose。没错，她可以的——她完全可以。

“Schnee小姐？”门边传来Violet的声音，让Weiss吓了一跳。她跳起来，把手伸向门把手，却在打开之前犹豫了。

“怎、怎么了？”

“你在里面呆了好一会儿了——一切都还好吗？”

Weiss感激地叹了口气。撇开Violet那毒舌的本性以及决不让Weiss如意的强烈欲望不说——Violet关心着她。也许这只是工作的一部分，但Weiss更愿意相信Violet还是有一点点喜欢陪伴着她的。

她露出微笑，做了个深呼吸。“我没事，Violet。我一会儿就出去。你还好吗？”

“嗯。”Violet的声音听起来似是对这个问题感到困惑。“这个嘛，我虽然不认识这些人，但你朋友Blake给了我一杯鸡尾酒，喝起来就像橙汁一样；那个没穿上衣的男孩向我挑战贝奥狼赛跑的游戏，这个游戏我小时候经常玩，让我的兄弟们输得颜面尽失。所以是的，我很好。”

“好吧。”Weiss笑了起来，很高兴看到Sun被教做人的样子。“听着，Violet，我知道你来这里是为了帮我组织工作好让事情顺利发展，只不过……别花太多时间在这上面，好吗？我们在Atlas也有人，我想他们在接下来的两个星期里也能让公司保持正常运作。你好好玩一玩。你本来可以不用来的，但你还是来了，我很感谢你。”

门的另一端沉默了好一阵子， Weiss不禁开始担心起Violet是不是早就跑去玩电子游戏了而自己只是在对着一扇门说话。

然而，不久之后她听见有人发出一阵愉快的吁气声，就像是刚刚才喝完大量提神醒脑的东西一样。“那是不是说我可以再来一杯鸡尾酒？”

“当然。”

“太棒啦！Blake我可以要更多‘暴击’吗？”

Weiss苦着脸，捏了捏鼻梁。

『可别是Yang的“暴击”……』

当她总算凝聚起勇气走出洗手间时，Weiss正好对上她最好的朋友那双黄色的眼睛。Blake似乎真的很担心，甚至拿了一杯Yang的黄色死亡饮料递给Weiss。

“我不可以喝酒。”Ruby要来了……她真的不可以喝酒。

“你在度假，Weiss。等两天之后我们才会开始筹划婚礼的各项事宜——今晚陪我喝。算我拜托你？”Weiss一脸挫败地摇摇头，接过饮料。Blake露出微笑，但脸上依然挂着一丝担忧。“你会没事的吧？”

Weiss瞥了一眼自己的杯子，轻轻点了点头。“我会处理好的，我会没事的。”

“我知道这不容易。”Blake压低声音，Violet和Sun玩游戏以及互相尖叫的声音几乎淹没了她们。“但这是Ruby，她也依旧是……Ruby。她可能会跟你保持距离，粘在Yang身边，只不过……试着和她相处——起码友好地相处。”

“我们回来了！”Yang的声音穿透了整座房子，盖过了其它所有声音，Weiss觉得肚子一紧。Blake伸出一只手搭在Weiss肩上，安慰性地按了按，然后走向她的未婚妻。“冰雪女王在哪？！”Weiss翻了个白眼，但依然忍俊不禁。

毕竟，她还是很想念这个大呆瓜的。

Yang一直都是公众注意力的焦点——她有明亮的金发和紫色的眼睛，仿若火焰一般的身型。她很难被人忽视掉。

然而，Weiss根本没空去留意Yang。相反，她首先注意到的是Ruby Rose。不止是Ruby Rose，而是抱着四盒披萨的Ruby Rose。

披萨盒不是重点，重点是她的手臂，吸引了Weiss所有的注意力。那双手臂是如此的……有型而强壮，以及……

“哇噢。”Weiss低语道，声音大到刚好让那双银眸的视线落在她身上。

Ruby穿着一件红黑格子样式的衬衣，袖子卷到刚好露出肱二头肌的程度——这对肱二头肌将永远留在Weiss的梦中，直到她死去的那一天。她越是观察，发现的不同之处就越多。

Ruby的头发变得更长了，几乎达到背部的一半。她看上去强壮却又疲惫。当她们的视线最终相遇时，Ruby立马移开视线，将披萨盒端进厨房里。

Weiss看向Blake，Blake朝她露出一个令人安心的笑容，但那个笑容并没有舒缓她内心的紧张。

她一口气喝掉剩余的“暴击”，当酒液沿着喉咙一路灼烧下去时，她的表情扭曲了。

片刻之后，Yang用一个大大的拥抱把Weiss从地上抱了起来。


	6. 老习惯

 

_Weiss向来最喜欢侦察任务——主要是因为侦察任务是她们这些天以来唯一真正算得上停工的时候。_

_这次的任务独一无二，因为她们只需要侦察，并且还多次被告诫不得使用任何形式的武力。_

_关于戮兽在Forever Falls活动的报告的增加令事情变得相当棘手，因为Forever Falls是Remnant残留下来的最重要的运输航线之一。维持军队所需的供应物资正在穿越这片区域，所以Weiss和Ruby必须前去探察戮兽活动的增加是否属实，以及那些戮兽是不是被什么人领导着。_

_到目前为止，结果还算不错。最近三天是与Ruby一起在露营地度过的。Weiss讨厌露营——全身上下每一丝纤维都讨厌。露营既脏乱又不舒服。尽管Ruby多次保证“营火烤出来的食物更好吃”，但其实并没有；它尝起来就像屁股一样，烧焦的屁股。_

_不过Weiss还是尽力不去抱怨。因为再怎么说这也是一次和Ruby一起远离其他人的单独行动。就像一个偶然发生的蜜月——第一次她们能够连续好几天地单独呆在一起。_

_所以Weiss闭上了嘴巴，好好享受着这样的时刻。_

_Weiss蜷缩在一棵树旁，身子靠着Ruby；夕阳沿着地平线缓缓落下，将周围的树林染上一层红色的暗影，细碎残阳透过枝叶间隙斑斑驳驳地洒落在她们身上，显得十分美丽。_

_Weiss蜷起双腿，伸手调整自己靴子上的皮带扣，牵动了粘在她身上的红色的叶子和泥土。这双靴子是她最适合远距离步行的靴子，甚至能在任务中承受重创。她双脚酸痛，身体也很疼——换做其它情况，她早就嚷嚷着要回家洗澡然后躺倒在一张豪华大床上了。_

_然而，那些地方既不能让她与Ruby蜷缩在一块儿，也无法免去她们被人说闲话或遭人取笑的担忧。_

_向右边瞥了一眼，她看见Ruby坐在自己身边，正用一根棍子捅着泥土。Ruby的头发开始长长了，对此Weiss赞叹不已——她喜欢Ruby的长发，觉得长发非常衬合Ruby的脸型。_

_对于Ruby，她喜欢的地方有很多，而这些是她从来都不会在别人身上找到的。由于外像力的关系，Ruby身上闻起来就像玫瑰花香一样；当她们视线相遇时，Ruby总是会面红耳赤。_

_即便Weiss知道Ruby是一个小小的活力球，但她也会像现在这样安静地坐着，只因为Weiss让她这么做。_

_这也是Weiss之所以如此喜欢她的原因。_

_Weiss探出手，指尖夹住Ruby的下巴，将她的脸转过来。她看见女友脸上那副双眼睁大的表情，就在Ruby想要询问怎么了之前，Weiss将她们的嘴唇合到了一起。_

_Ruby贴着Weiss的嘴唇轻轻叫了一声，然后她通过鼻子呼出气来，回吻着Weiss。亲吻Ruby是一种全新的体验，与她在之前的生活中所作的一切事情都截然不同。金钱的数目、针对父亲的胜利、战场上的新技巧都不足以与亲吻Ruby所带来的感觉相比拟。_

_然而，正当Ruby伸手想要触摸Weiss的脸颊时，她用眼角余光瞟到了Ruby手上沾到的污渍，紧接着迅速抓住了Ruby 的手腕。_

_“我说。”她抽回自己的手，凝视着那双充满好奇目光的银瞳。“你是真心打算用你那脏兮兮的手碰我的脸吗？”_

_Ruby看看自己的手，然后又看向Weiss。“你在亲我。”她困惑地说道。_

_Weiss把Ruby的手举到她面前。“你究竟是怎么把你的手弄得这么污秽不堪的？”_

_“我在玩‘污’泥巴嘛。”Ruby带着一丝挖苦的意味回敬道，Weiss脸色一沉。“来嘛，Weiss——你难道不想跟我一块儿‘同流合污’吗？”她眨眨眼，问道。_

_Weiss仅仅翻了个白眼。“你只不过是嘴上说说而已，Ruby Rose。”_

_“不我才没有！”Ruby戏剧性地喘起气来。“我可以很污的！”_

_“是这样吗？”_

_“是的！我会嗯……我会要你！就在此时此地！”_

_Weiss笑了起来。“要我去哪里？”_

_Ruby似乎有些惊慌失措——她正绞尽脑汁地想着要说什么。“去……去爱爱！我会要你去爱爱，就在此地、在污泥巴里！”_

_“噢拜托。”她大笑着松开Ruby的手。“我们俩都知道我们还没有为那种事情做好准备——尤其是你仍把它叫做‘爱爱’。”_

_“呃，那我应该怎么叫它？”Ruby真诚地问道，Weiss无视掉自己心中如击鼓般的心跳。_

_“等、等你找到答案的时候，我们再聊。”这是一个愚蠢的回答，只不过是想要借此保持伪装；当Ruby不悦地撅起嘴唇时，Weiss知道自己成功了。_

_Weiss还无法接受和Ruby做那种事的想法，目前还不行。即便它只是聊天内容的一部分，这个事实还是让她感到害怕——只不过是由于Weiss并不完全讨厌这种想法。_

_“那我们能做什么？”Ruby再次看向她，Weiss知道已经是时候了。一个无聊的Ruby Rose就是一个难以管教的孩子，何况她已经给了Weiss大量时间安安静静地依偎在一起。她最起码能做的，就是对此作出回报。_

_“你想做什么？”Ruby耸耸肩。“真是太有帮助了。”_

_“我不知道嘛！唔……嗯……”Ruby探出舌头思考着，Weiss不得不暗自掩饰住自己想要感叹“真是太可爱了”的冲动。“啊！”Ruby跳起来，脑袋差点撞到Weiss的下巴。“教我点什么别致的东西！”_

_Weiss眯起双眼。“Ruby，我们现在正在树林里——我能够教你什么？”_

_“我、我不知道！为什么想出好玩的点子的人总是我？”_

_“因为坐着靠在一起就是我的好玩的点子。”_

_Ruby皱起眉头。“但那太安静了！我们有两个小时的时间没有安排巡逻！我们需要靠好玩的东西来打发时间。教我一些你知道而我不知道的别致的东西。”_

_Weiss叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁，试图想出点什么东西来。“别致”是那样一个令人生厌的词——与“矫揉造作”只有一步之遥，而Weiss的成长也正是非常地……上流。_

_是的，那才是更加贴切的词语。她有充足的机会去学习各种各样的技能，而这些技能对她的日常正常生活毫无益处。_

_她不得不对那展露微笑——对她毫不想念这一切。_

_她还记得有一种技能自己相当喜欢——这项技能很适合现在的情形，也能让Ruby离自己很近。_

_Weiss拿出自己的卷轴板，快速打开音乐库，拖拽曲目，找到一首合适的曲子，然后播放出来。她把手机放在自己装尘晶的小袋子上，让这首轻柔的音乐环绕着她们。_

_“你觉不觉得太大声了？”_

_Ruby摇摇头，一脸困惑。“我勉强能听见。这是什么？”_

_Weiss站起来，掸掉裙子上的灰尘，向Ruby伸出一只手。Ruby轻轻握住伸来的手，Weiss将她拉了起来。突然之间，她们又再度面对着面。这时，Weiss打算将她的手放在Ruby小小的背上，这让Ruby的眼睛睁得大大的。_

_“这是我有的最接近舞曲的曲子了。”_

_“哇！”Ruby尖叫道，让Weiss跳了起来。“你要教我跳舞？！”_

_Ruby的兴奋之情令她露出微笑。“我要教你我最喜欢的舞。狐步舞。”_

_“哇哦。”Ruby轻声叫道，啪地一声合上双手。“听起来好可爱！是不是像这样的？！”她既赞叹不已又惊恐万分地看着Ruby把双臂放在她面前，开始像只兔子一样上蹦下跳起来。“这是狐步舞吗？”_

_Weiss翻个白眼，再次拉近Ruby，这一回她握住Ruby的手，让她安静下来。“不是，那很可爱，但它并不是任何一种舞蹈；如果你在Schnee家族的活动中那么干的话很快你就会被赶出去并且会被永远禁止参加任何Schnee家族的活动。”_

_“啊。”Ruby似乎一点都没被阻吓到。“Schnee家族的活动听起来既无聊又无礼！”_

_“这些活动毫无疑问地，每年都会成为Atlas最重要、最有名的盛会。”Ruby挑起一边的眉毛，Weiss叹了口气。“它们简直无聊透顶。”_

_突然，Ruby紧紧贴住她，直直倚靠进Weiss的私人空间里。“猜猜我把你偷走是件好事，对吧？”_

_Weiss没有回答，生怕自己的声音暴露了她为此感到有多幸运。_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long是一个非常具有劝说力的人，这是Weiss过去在Beacon首先了解到的事情之一。当她想要什么的时候——她就能让它发生。不管你是谁或者你想从她身上获得什么，她都能让你相信她有一个很棒的主意。

如果说这并不属于Yang所彰显而出的美丽的话，那么Weiss就是在撒谎。她拥有着那样的信心（即使在Beacon陷落以后这份信心曾暂时性地消失了）以及那样的魅力，使得她能够掌控整个房间以及房间里的每一个人。

今晚也毫无二致。夜晚降临在Taiyang的家，无论是Ruby经常性请求返回自己的家，还是Weiss抱怨自己有多么地累，Yang依然以某种方式成功让她们同意在后院边喝酒边烤篝火。

空气中弥漫着烟雾的味道，一阵轻微的寒意攀附着他们。Weiss裹在一件非常柔软（也非常白）的毛衣里以便防寒，但它也很容易被周围的脏污所侵染。

她蜷缩在篝火旁的一张折叠椅里试图保持温暖，此时Yang和Sun正在分享一些他们共同经历过的冒险故事。

Weiss对他们成为了如此这般的好友真心感到意外——鉴于他们曾是竞争过想要获得Blake青睐的情敌。诚然，Sun很轻易地就退出了，不过在Blake和Yang作出让步以后，这种紧张的氛围仍旧持续了一小段时间。如今，看见Sun不仅接受了，而且给予支持，还似乎促进着她们的关系，Weiss觉得这真是一个惊喜。

然而，他们俩所讲述的一年前发生在Vale的酒吧斗殴故事令Weiss有些难以把握全貌，因为他们明显把他们“打垮”了多少人的事实真相给夸大了。

唯一一个对这些故事似乎比她更显兴致缺缺的人，就是Ruby。Weiss不曾对Ruby说过一句话，Ruby同样也没有对Weiss说话。她俩各自待在房间的两边；即便现在，篝火也位于她们之间。再次与Ruby离得这么近让Weiss觉得如梦似幻，几乎感觉不到真实。

Ruby给人感觉格格不入，Weiss可以看出她并不想待在这里。她显然是为了Yang的婚礼才尽力摆出最好的表情，给予支持，尽一个妹妹应该尽的所有责任。

Weiss不明白为什么Yang非要坚持让Ruby留在身边。一般来说，Yang都是最先确保让她的宝贝妹妹感到安心舒适的人；而此刻，Yang正背道而驰。

不幸的是，他们周围却没有人能够领会到这点，因为他们全都有点醉了。由于Blake的缘故，Weiss喝了一杯酒，但那之后她就没再继续喝了；即使她和Blake花了大量时间详细了解婚礼的具体事宜，Weiss也依旧滴酒未沾，而Blake喝下的酒量却逐渐赶上了她未婚妻喝下的程度。

除此以外，Violet喝醉了，Sun也已经喝到为自己的腹肌唱起了赞歌。

所以，当Ruby站起来说要去洗手间时，Weiss感到老习惯在牵动着她——需要去确认Ruby没事。这不公平，真的很不公平，Ruby在她心中依然占有如此重的份量。许多年过去了，而今，Weiss感觉到了在她们相遇的那天所产生的同样的责任感。

Weiss不确定该怎么做，但她决定自己起码可以走进屋里。她不会跟踪Ruby进洗手间里，但或许，如果她呆在厨房里，远离其他人的话，她可能至少有机会向Ruby询问她是否无恙。

于是她站了起来，等着借故离开，却只发现甚至没人多瞧她一眼，而此时Yang正好突然开始描述结束酒吧斗殴时的动作——双目猩红，发丝飘曳，这让Sun高兴得直拍手鼓掌。

更别提此刻的Blake正紧紧粘着她的未婚妻。

Weiss翻个白眼，至少还是很高兴他们都玩得很开心。

她走回屋里，关上身后的门。安静对她来说十分受用——现在几乎听不见Yang的自吹自擂了。然而，当她走进厨房时，却又不知道自己该做什么才好，于是她只好打开冰箱，拿出一瓶水。或许她应该把这瓶水递给屋外的某个人，也许给Violet比较好，这样可以确保他们第二天早上不会太虚弱或者难受。

把水拿在手中，她像个傻瓜一样站在厨房中央，只是……等待着。Ruby早就进了洗手间。当她突然察觉到自己正直直盯着洗手间时，她听见从里面传来水槽放水的声音。

Weiss不想让自己哪怕一丝一毫地看起来像个跟踪狂，于是她赶紧转身面向别处，却让自己的脚趾撞到了柜台。

疼痛迅速从大拇趾扩散至脚和脚踝。由于疼痛过于剧烈，她忍不住叫出声来，抓住柜台稳住身子。

“Weiss？”一个柔和的声音朝她唤道，她僵住了，在感受疼痛的同时也发觉到Ruby刚才对自己说话了。她转身想要作答，但脚部再次传来一阵疼痛，她蹙起眉头，脚下一个踉跄。

突然一阵极速爆发出来，一双手搭上她的双肩稳住了她的身子，她发誓她的心脏停止了跳动。

Ruby就在她身旁，此时正触摸着她，这种感觉是如此熟悉。她闻起来和以前一样，在如此近的距离下，那双银眸也依旧如往昔般美丽。

“Ruby。”她低语道，忘记了整个世界。

然而，那双搭在肩上的手被抽了回去，Ruby向后退出一步。“你还……好吗？”

“我、我想是的。”她试图弯曲脚趾，却弄得更痛了。“我踢到了柜台，我觉得我弄伤了自己的脚趾。”

Ruby低头瞥了一眼她的脚，自顾自地点点头，然后做个深呼吸，显然是在让自己平定着什么。“我能看一下吗？”

Weiss睁大眼睛。“Ruby。”她试图说道，得到的回应却是一阵摇头。

“你可能把脚趾弄断了。”

“于是你打算进行诊断？”她疑问性地挑起一边眉毛。

令她意外的是，Ruby露出了笑容。“在过去几年里我学了一些关于创伤的知识。”Weiss的脸上想必是挂出了一副忧心忡忡的表情。“我可是个全职女猎人哦。”

“说、说得也是。”Weiss说得好像自己事先不知道似的，Ruby的笑容隐去了。

“你只要坐下，脱下鞋子就行了，我很快就能看完，仅此而已。”

『然后我们就可以回到继续互相无视的状态。』

Weiss并没有说出那句话，她仅仅点了点头，一瘸一拐地绕过柜台走向沙发，然后一屁股坐下去，Ruby在她面前跪了下来。

Ruby已经长大了……许多方面都是。她第一件注意到的事物、直到她死去的那一天也不会忘记的东西，便是Ruby的手臂。它们相当地……华美壮丽——听上去有点夸张，但这是唯一能形容它们的方式。

Weiss当然知道Ruby有多强壮。她可以相当轻易地舞动一把沉重的巨镰。而现在，她的力量似乎又有所增长，婴儿肥消失了，留下的是一双强壮而又美型的手臂。

她的头发变得比Weiss以前见到的更长了——比战争期间留的长度还要长出许多。

长发很适合她，Weiss知道自己在直盯着看，但它实在是太长了。她只不过是想好好地看看，因为她知道尽管它不一样了，但Ruby还是依然非常地……

“嗷！”Weiss发出嘶嘶痛呼，因为Ruby过分快速地脱下了她的鞋，牵动了她本该接受检查的受伤的脚趾。“你个蠢货！你明明知道我的伤口是什么！”

Ruby皱起脸。“对不起嘛！你的鞋子比我预料的更容易就脱下来了！你平时都穿得很紧的！”

“当然了，我在度假嘛——这是我的度假鞋！”

这句话让Ruby笑了起来。“你的……度假鞋？”

“没错。”Weiss瞪着她。“战斗的时候我把靴子穿得很紧，在学校的时候我把运动鞋也穿得很紧，因为它们是实用性的鞋子。我可不想在我放松的时候还把自己的脚憋得死死的。”

Ruby摇摇头，脸上依旧带着笑容，她小心翼翼地检查起Weiss的脚。直到Ruby碰到Weiss的第二根脚趾头时，现实突然闯了进来，驱散了遮掩住此刻的迷雾。

这是她的前女友。是她爱了很久、思念了更久的女孩。是从她身边离开、开始晚上偷偷溜出去、完全不再跟她说话的女孩。

Weiss依然记得自己有多害怕早晨来临而Ruby却不在；记得当她知道Ruby公然对自己撒谎时自己有多生气；记得当她也开始对Ruby撒谎时，状况恶化得有多糟糕。

战争使她们走到了一起，战争的终结亦使她们分离。

“你把趾甲踢断了一点点，但它很可能只是被挤到了而已，涂点东西上去，还有，你懂的，尽量别再撞到其它东西。”Ruby抬起头来，用那双灰白色的眼眸望着她，Weiss不由自主地感觉到那股老习惯在心里拉扯着她。

“这是你的专业建议？”

Ruby微笑道：“差不多吧——或许一开始你就不应该撞到它。”

“你个淘气鬼。”Weiss以戏谑的语调说道，Ruby的笑容漾得更开了。“我不习惯这种厨房，它太……”

“小？”

“这才不是我要说的！”这就是，但紧随其后她想起了这里是Ruby童年的家。

Ruby咂了一下舌头。“嗯哼。”

“不是！”

“那你要说的是什么？”

Weiss凝聚起全身的每一分恼怒与挫败盯着Ruby——这对她脸上那副可爱的表情并没有多大影响。“我要说的是，这比我所习惯的厨房还要更加……惬意。”

“有意思。”Ruby得意地笑了。“可我觉得你根本就不熟悉厨房。”

Weiss翻翻白眼，用她那只受伤的脚轻轻踢了踢Ruby的肩膀。“闭嘴吧你。”

“就算跟Beacon的宿舍比起来，它也还是很小。”Ruby用怀念的目光注视着身旁的厨房。“我曾经就坐在那个柜台上，而妈妈在做饭。这是我仅存的最早的一段记忆。”

『啊……』

Weiss从来都不擅长和Ruby聊起她的妈妈——对于Summer Rose，Weiss完全没有个人经验。“抱歉，Ruby。我并不——”

“没事的，Weiss。”Ruby挥挥手，但那句话中的某样东西深深刺进Weiss心里，激怒了她。

“这么多年过去了，你还是要说你没事，即便你根本就不是这样？”

Ruby的笑容消失了，她回过身来面向Weiss。“我没事——你为什么要这么做？”

“做什么？”Weiss坐直身子。“我只是想确定你安然无恙！”

“然后每次我说我是的时候你都会为此责备我！”

“因为你不是！你从来都不是！我问过你好多好多次，你都会说你没事，然而我在晚上醒来的时候却总能听见你在哭鼻子！”

Ruby呻吟着，急匆匆地站起身来，差点撞翻身后的桌子。“我们真的又要做这种事？接着以前的架继续吵下去？”

Weiss不能自已。“倒不妨说是……你还是跟以前一样幼稚。”

“你知道么……”Ruby往后退去，双手在空中挥舞。“我不想吵架，Weiss。跟Yang说我不舒服。你爱怎么跟她说就怎么跟她说。”

看着Ruby离去，Weiss眼中盈满泪水——这一切都太熟悉不过了。


	7. 取所能取

醒来的那一瞬间，Weiss就后悔了。她的脑袋阵阵抽痛，仿佛有一只影魔鸦正栖息在她头上，爪子深深钳进头盖骨里。她的身体僵硬而沉重——就像在经历了一场艰苦的训练之后，几个小时没有挪动过身体一样。

她睁开一只眼睛，清晨那令人讨厌的光线直刺进来，仿佛要烧穿她的角膜，令她忍不住发出呻吟。

“呃啊。”她咕哝道，却立马被人嘘了一声。她身后的声音让Weiss困惑地把眼睛睁大了一些。她慢慢翻过身来，想搞清楚旁边的人是谁，然后看见一双黄色的眼睛也在回视着她。“Blake？”

“你干嘛这么大声？”又一个声音响起，这一次是从Blake身后传来的，突然之间，Weiss注意到在Blake身后Yang那头乱糟糟的蓬松金发。

不知怎么回事，昨天晚上她们全都睡在了同一张床上。在她和Ruby的冲突之后，Weiss决定放纵自己，不再去想任何事情。这也是为了在Ruby匆匆离开Taiyang家独自去度过剩下的夜晚以后，试图减轻一些罪恶感。

一杯酒接着另一杯酒，然后又喝了五杯，晚上剩余的时间都处在一片模糊之中，引向了现在的这一刻。躺在床上，和Blake与Yang一起。

“怎么……发生了什么？”她试探性地问道——甚至不确定该怎样提问。

Yang撑起手肘，越过Blake的肩膀注视着Weiss。她的眼睛在她们两个之间来回扫视，等待着回答。

“你不记得了？”Yang微微皱眉，问道。

Blake的嘴唇撅到一起，快速翻身，把脸埋进Yang的胸口。Weiss突然希望有一座悬崖可以让她跳下去。

“记、记得什么？”

Yang叹息道：“你说这就是你最想要的一切，成为我们的饼干夹心。”

Weiss觉得自己的眼珠子都要从脑袋里掉出来了。“我——什么？！难道我们……那啥？！”

Blake发出一阵声响，既像是啜泣又像是笑声，由于这声音被Yang的胸口堵住了，Weiss无法分辨出到底是哪一种。而Yang只是把她的未婚妻揽紧，点了点头。“没错，你还恳求着要做呢，你让我们叫你情妇Schnee。”

Blake又发出一阵声响，这一次的声响清晰了许多，显然是笑声。当Yang也无法再憋住自己的笑容时，伪装彻底破裂了。Weiss迅速抓起一个枕头，一把砸在金发女孩的脸上。

“Yang Xiao Long！你差点让我的心脏病都发作了！现在我大喊大叫让我的头更痛了！你真是好大的胆子啊？！”Weiss冲着卧室大叫，然后把脸埋进床垫里，让脑袋舒服一点。

“噢来嘛，Weiss亲，这也不是那么糟糕的事嘛，拥有我们你会幸运至极的！”

Weiss在床垫里再次发出一阵呻吟，突然感觉到有一只手放在她的背上。“抱歉，Weiss——你实在太容易成为目标了。”Blake试图安抚她，Weiss慢慢转过来，盯着她最好的朋友。

“我本来对你抱有更高的期望的。”她咕哝道，Blake露出笑容。

“我该怎么说才好呢，她把我传染了。”

Yang咯咯笑了起来。“从很多方面传染的。”Weiss看到Yang在琢磨着自己刚才说出的那句话。“实际上，是从很多地方。”

“Yang。”这一次Blake发话了。“你这样可毫无帮助。”

“我不是故意的，亲爱的。”她说道，然后在Blake的太阳穴上留下一吻。“你俩解决一下这个问题吧，我去看看其他人，然后做华夫饼！”Yang从床上弹跳出去，Weiss开始谋划起用多种方式干掉她的队友，然后藏起尸体。

“她怎么一点都不难受？她明明整晚都在喝酒欸？”Weiss说道，几乎发起了牢骚。

Blake继续抚摸着她的背。“Yang可以很好地控制自己的饮酒量，而且她也没喝那么多。”Blake叹了口气。“不管怎么说，也没有你喝得多。”

听见Blake担忧的语调，Weiss抬头瞥了她一眼。她美丽的好友一脸担忧的表情，这让Weiss感到很难受。昨晚她真的太过放纵了——通过最糟糕的方式。

放纵只不过是这些天Weiss为她自己寻找的借口。

“我只不过是想纵情狂欢一把。”

“那没关系。”Blake点点头。“你可以这么做，而且我们也确实玩得很开心，只是……直到Ruby离开之后你才开始这样的。”

Weiss摇摇头。“我向自己保证过我不会把Ruby和我的事情卷进这次旅行里。这次旅行是为了你，而不是我自己。”

“我很感激，真的，不过我可以抽出几分钟时间倾听一下。”

Weiss叹了口气，闭上双眼，让Blake抚摸她的头发。这让她想起了过去，Ruby也曾这么做过。每一件事都让她想起了Ruby。

“她看上去……真的很好。”Weiss情不自禁地笑了起来。

Blake附和道：“是的，Ruby通过工作长了不少肌肉。”

“我知道她很强壮，她曾经一直背着我和她那把……怪物般的武器，只不过我……她的强壮以前从未真正凸显过。”Weiss把关于Ruby的肌肉的感想抛在一边。那不是她心里所想的东西——起码现在不是。“我慌了。”

Blake过了好一会儿才开口：“怎么会这样？”

Weiss咽下哽在喉中的结块。“我、我在厨房撞到了自己的脚趾，她刚好就在那里，和以前一样，想要照顾我。她察看我的脚然后我就……抓狂了。这太难承受了。我无法在她身边多待一刻，因为这只不过……太难承受了。”

“什么太难承受了？”

“所有一切！”Weiss提高音量，令她的头再度抽痛起来。“我很想念她，而且我痛恨自己想念她，因为我才是让这一切结束的人——或者说，至少，我抢先于她结束了这一切。我们分开了，如此迅速也如此……混乱，让我只想斩断这条纽带。我以为我能够如同没事人一般再见到她；我以为那些感情已经消失了，我们可以成为……朋友。”

“但是？”Blake问道，早已知晓答案。

“但是我和Ruby绝不可能只做朋友。当我们成为队友时，我们无法做朋友，因为这……让人紧张不安。我总能在她身上感觉到这一点——通过她挑战我的底线的方式。在学校里她把我逼疯了，但我只是……继续这样保持下去。在她不会再激怒我的日子里我还会对此感到怀念。在Beacon陷落以后，我们重新相聚，我非常非常想念她，于是我便……作出了让步，接着我们相爱了，你知道的吧？”Blake点点头。“在战争期间，这很容易，我们只不过是做着自己的工作，一块儿打发休息时间。我们拥有目标，我们需要彼此，世界因为我们正在战斗而处于停滞状态。当战争结束时，我们彼此必须站起来继续前行——然后Jaune的事情发生了，而Ruby她……在那之后就变了。你还记得，对吧？她一直将我们拒于千里之外，当我们试图帮助她时，她便会把我们推开。她会不告而别，一走就是好几天，这实在是……糟透了。”

“Ruby见过大量死亡，Weiss。比我们其他人都多——至少就她在乎的人而言。我觉得她并没有应付这种事的能力。我们之中的任何人都没有，可是……我们全都想要更多地保护Ruby。”

这是事实——她们内心深处的某样东西使得“保护Ruby”成为一切优先事项。在最终决战结束以后，她们花了好几个月尝试着将Ruby从中拉出来。然而，在一切尘埃落定以后，当到了要开始重塑她们的生活时——Ruby只想继续狩猎。对Weiss而言，那样的生活已经过去了，她不想再见到任何怪物了。她想通过SDC的影响力来修复世界。

而Ruby从来都不想要那样的生活。无论何时带出关于未来的话题，Weiss越是争取，Ruby就变得越是遥远。一个Weiss曾设想过的两人相伴的未来突然成为了争论的焦点。

在知晓Ruby并不想与这样的未来产生任何关联的那一天，她的心支离破碎。

“自从Jaune去世以后，我们都变了。”

Blake再次点了点头，调整在枕头上的姿势，让她的一只耳朵露出来，在脑袋上耸立着。她既像是在沉思，又像是在通过眼神中给予安慰。“我的建议？”Weiss保持沉默，以此告诉她继续。“你需要跟她谈谈。”

“Blake……”

“我是认真的，Weiss。我不是要叫你去和她重新在一起或者甚至试图整顿几年前你们之间发生过的事。可是……你是她的搭档，你们俩一起经历过太多太多。不让她出现在你的生活中是很难的。搭档之间的纽带是永恒的。当我们在一起工作时我们全都如此。或许它不会再跟以前一样，但那也并不意味着这不是件好事，对吧？”

Blake的话语笼罩在Weiss心间，她知道Blake很有可能是对的，她只能闭上眼睛，点点头。

“我能借你的车吗？”

“你要去跟她谈谈吗？”Blake问道，Weiss点点头。“很好，但是……不行，你不能借我的车。”

Weiss突然睁开眼睛。“为什么不行？”

“你不开车。”

“我也会开车！我有驾照！”

Blake皱起鼻子。“你一直都是由专职司机开车接送的——你不能开我的车。”

Weiss伸手弹了一下Blake的鼻子。“我是个很好的司机！我接受过全Atlas最好的训练！”

“你刚刚是不是……弹了我一下？”Blake一脸骇然的表情，Weiss得意地笑了起来。

“是的，没错。你侮辱了我，而我弹了你。我也会再做一次。”

突然间Blake狡黠地笑了起来。“这样啊？”Weiss感到自己的信心在衰减。“Yang！Weiss刚刚弹我！她还威胁要再来一次！”

“Blake Belladonna！”Weiss低声叫道，Blake咯咯笑了起来。“你敢——”

“她真这么干了？”Yang突然出现在门口。“要不要我打她屁股？”

“Yang，我警告你。”Weiss突然滑下床，站直身子。她可以看到洗手间的门正处于她和Yang所站立的地方之间。它离Yang更近一点，但Weiss觉得她还是够快的了。

“你永远都赶不上，公主殿下。”

“偷袭！”Weiss猝不及防，被Blake用枕头砸中了脸，突然间所有本来可能发生的事都不复存在了。

* * *

正如Blake所言，她没有让Weiss开车，不过，她让Violet开车，这让Weiss有点气恼，但她并不打算争辩，因为Blake毕竟还是把自己的车借给了她们。

当车子载着她们驶向Ruby的住处时，Weiss发现她正庆幸着自己没有开车。每靠近Ruby的家一分，Weiss就越发紧张，在这种状态下由她来掌方向盘的话恐怕会很不安全。

她并不确定她去找Ruby的最终目的是什么，但她最清楚的是，她只不过是想要尝试创造一种两人能够彼此共处的环境。

这跟与拥有不同商业目的的人共事毫无二致——在继承SDC以后，她已经做过很多次这种事了。与反对意见达成一致，同意双方的分歧不会介入彼此之间。

当然，Weiss从未向任何她与之共事的人许下过爱的誓言，也绝对没有跟任何她与之共事的人睡过觉——而这点也依然是最基本的原则。

起码这是她所选择的方式。

Weiss卷轴板上的导航引导她们转向下一条路，她盯着上面那渐渐缩短至无的小小蓝色细线——她们快到了。她抬头望去，惊讶于这片区域的偏僻。几处房屋稀稀疏疏地遍布在四周，没有哪一所房子邻近于另一所房子。丘陵与道路高低不平、起伏不定，统统被树林与高耸的灌木丛包围着。

Ruby的家……很不起眼，至少可以这么形容。真的就只是一间小木屋而已，不过保养得很好，还被一层绿油油的草坪环绕着。它没有什么装饰，也没有什么能够使其易于被区分的特征；有的只不过是精心制作和着色的木头，以及门廊上一把孤零零地朝向街道的长椅。

Weiss的掌心湿润而黏腻。她很害怕，肚子里搅成一团，喉咙仿佛随时会气紧。

当车停下的时候，Violet看着她。“你想要我做什么，Schnee小姐？”

Weiss的一部分想要Violet和她一起进去——让事情变得更简单，也许甚至可以假装成Weiss的女朋友，这样她们就不必发生什么戏剧性事件。一个简单干净的了结，让Ruby知道她已经向前迈进了，并且有了另一个人。这会是一个卑劣的谎言，但它可以很好地达成目的。

不，她不能那样做——她不能对Violet或Ruby那样做。

她决不对Ruby撒谎。

另一个选项是让Violet在外面等她，也就表明这会是一次简短的拜访。快速地看看，快速地谈谈，快速地离开。这是最具意义的选项——但她真的可以只是去去就回吗？Ruby不值得真正的努力和交流吗？

“Schnee小姐？”

Weiss摇摇头，回过神来。她对一切都太过虑了。“你可以先回Taiyang家。我真的应该好好尝试一下。”

Violet瞟了一眼房子，又回头看向Weiss。“你确定？”

她犹豫了。“是的。”Violet看了她一眼。“我确定。”

Violet点点头，把车挂回行车档，用脚踩住刹车等Weiss下车。她打开车门，一阵夏季热流袭向她的皮肤。即便有微风，也依然干燥而又沉闷。

“当你想要我来接你的时候就给我打电话。”Weiss点点头，越过车子凝视着那所房屋，现在它看上去似乎更吓人了——即便它仍旧相当小。

Weiss轻轻挥挥手，往后退去，好让Violet离开，Violet在街道尽头把车子调了个头。

当Violet消失在视野里时，Weiss意识到她正呆呆地站在外面，一步都没有挪动过。她双手绞在一起，试图平复自己的呼吸。

这只不过是区区一只Ruby——她不停地、一遍又一遍地告诉自己。她打过戮兽，斗过甚至比怪物更坏的人类。她可以搞定自己的前女友。

Weiss深吸口气，让自己保持坚定，然后大步走到门前。她试图透过窗户往里面窥看，但由于有一棵快要干死的植物正好挡在窗前，她看不到多少东西。Weiss只能设想Ruby认为太阳或许能够挽救这棵植物，但它就快干死了，可能急需补充水分。

Weiss翻翻白眼，敲了三下门，把手放在背后。当风再度吹起，她按住自己的头发，眯着眼睛望着太阳正要从远方高耸的树林上升起。

这里与她曾经所去过的地方相去甚远——这里宁静而安详，好几英里之内都没有车水马龙的喧嚣。

直到她听见从门的另一边传来的“砰”的一声以及一声轻轻的“该死”。

Ruby可能是踢到了脚趾，或者撞到了麻筋，又或者是打翻了什么值钱的东西。

不管怎么样，门打开了，片刻之后，Weiss再度发现自己对Ruby的出现毫无防备。

这一次，Ruby穿着黑色的背心，她强壮的手臂以及圆硕的肩膀展露无遗。Weiss知道自己的眼睛睁得大大的但是Ruby她看起来真的…… **很好** 。她把长发束成马尾，垂挂在右肩上，一些发丝漏了出来，垂在脸旁。那双大大的银色眼眸带着困惑与担忧凝视着Weiss，Weiss竭尽全力才没有去舔自己突然发干的嘴唇。

“Weiss？”Ruby开口道，Weiss强迫自己别再去盯着看了。“怎么——一切都还好吗？”Ruby的视线越过Weiss，见她身后空无一物。“你怎么到这里来的？”

“我的助理带我来的——以及一切都很好。嗯，该说是并不好，但它会变好的。这就是我为什么会在这里。”

Ruby微微偏了偏头。“来杀我的？”她说道，Weiss忍不住握紧了拳头。接着Ruby得意地笑了起来，Weiss更加想揍她了。

揍她或者亲她——很有可能是前者。

很有可能。

“当然不是，你个蠢货。”Weiss摇摇头。“你我都知道昨晚发生的事令人难以接受。”

“你是说你凶我？”Ruby回击道——Ruby总是那个向她施展报复的人。

Weiss生气地站直身子。“我没有凶你！我只不过是想交个朋友。”

“我们从来没有真正成为过朋友，Weiss。”

这是个痛苦的事实。“我们可以试试。总之，我们应该试试——为了Yang和Blake。”

Ruby叉起她那该死的如同石雕一般的双臂，扫了Weiss一眼。“为什么？”

“什么？”

“你为什么想要做朋友了？你好几年都没有跟我说过话，现在你要在这里待上几个星期，还想再跟我成为朋友。我不明白。”Ruby的眼中突然出现一抹难以被忽视掉的悲伤。“你对我说过你再也不想见到我，等这次婚礼结束以后，你大概再也不必见到我了。”

她记得。这些话在她心里重现了上千遍。“那天晚上我说了很多东西，Ruby。我太生气了。”

Ruby的态度似乎缓和了一点。“我记得，我从未听你用过那种咒骂之辞，比如——”

“Ruby。”Weiss打断她，又一阵热风扫过她的后背。“我能进去吗，拜托了？外面太热了。”

Ruby再次得意地冲她笑了笑，Weiss瞪着她，然后Ruby退到一边，请她进来。

屋内比Weiss预期的还要干净得多——尽管这可能是因为，根据Blake和Yang的说法，Ruby很少回家。

不过，Ruby小小的家给人感觉相当惬意。房间正中央有一张奶油色的沙发，正对着一台巨大的电视机；越过沙发，有一间小厨房隐藏在一座高高的柜台后面。厨房正上方是二楼包厢，看起来像是Ruby的卧室。

一串灯悬挂在天花板上，她看见有一张床靠在木制栏杆旁。

突然之间呆在这里感觉很奇怪——这个地方如此……整洁，如此狭小。Ruby真的独自生活在这里。Weiss觉得认为Ruby不能照顾自己的想法很蠢——只因为在她们的成长过程中，她曾一团糟。如今见到她拥有稳定与真正的家，给人感觉很不协调。

Weiss不禁好奇Ruby是否有设想过她们两人一起住在这里，就像她在自己的庄园里无数次设想过的那样。

“我给你拿点东西好吗？”

Weiss循声望去，看见Ruby已经走进厨房，打开了冰箱。

她迅速摇摇头。“不用，没关系。”

“很好。”Ruby轻声笑道，“实际上我也没有什么东西。”

Weiss忍不住露出微笑。或许Ruby并没有像看上去那样自给自足。“你应该在家里放点食物和饮料，Ruby。”

“我可没有私人购物者替我买东西——而且我上个星期才刚从任务中回来。”

“啊。”Weiss咬住嘴唇。“还在狩猎？”她问道，注视着Ruby走近沙发坐下。Ruby坐下的动作引起了Weiss的注意，她坐得非常缓慢——非常小心。她很好奇何以Ruby的动作会如此谨慎，但从Ruby脸上的表情中什么也看不出来。

“是的，狩猎既可以赚钱，而且我依然很喜欢。Yang不会丢下我不管，但我也不打算去做Vale的武器设计师，所以她只能想办法解决这件事。”

Weiss挑起一根眉毛。“武器设计师？”

Ruby叹了口气。“是的，Yang想让我放弃狩猎，跟她和Blake一起搬到Vale。她说我可以和她住在一起、找份工作之类的，但她不了解我已经不再需要她的照顾了。我可以自己照顾自己。”

“看起来似乎是这样。”Weiss说道，尽管她完全站在Yang这边。Ruby身上的某种东西——即便它对Weiss而言与对Yang而言是不同的东西——牵出了她心中的保护欲。

然而，在战争期间，跟其他人比起来，Ruby才是那个站在最前线的人。Ruby才是那个见过最多战斗与暴力，身负最多伤疤的人。

或许那就是为什么他们全都想要尽力去帮助她的原因。

或许那就是为什么她把他们统统推开的原因。

“对不起，Ruby。”Weiss脱口而出道——这是她几年前就需要说出口的话，是她想说很久了的话。

即便Weiss认为这些话过了很久很久才得以说出，但她得到的回应却是困惑。“Weiss。”

“不，我——我可以吗？”Ruby点点头，抿紧嘴唇。“我知道我们有很多过去……我们的关系既不可思议又混乱不堪。但我确实很想念你，还有……我真的很希望我们能够成为朋友，至少能够待在同一个房间里而不显得那么尴尬。”对Weiss来说，把这些话语说出口的艰辛就跟这些话语本身的真实性一样。如果她曾怀疑过自己对Ruby的爱，那么此刻便无法再作出否认。

然而，她依然希望Ruby出现在她的生活中——尽管这可能很自私，她还是想要能够跟Ruby说说话，待在她身边。即便她们两人之间的恋情真的不复存在了，她还是希望能够有机会给Ruby打电话或发短信。即便她们两人之间仅仅只剩友情，Ruby Rose依然是Weiss在这个世界上最在乎的人。

Ruby似乎若有所思——如果不是她产生了一丝犹豫的话。Weiss不知道Ruby是如何看待她的。她不知道Ruby对她有什么感觉，或者在她们分手以后Ruby花了多长时间去想她。Weiss心中的悲观主义非常确定她痛苦的时间更长、受的伤更深。

并不是因为她怀疑Ruby对她的感情，只是因为在一切终结之后，她承受了太长时间的痛苦。

“我们要怎么……来做朋友？”Ruby问道，似乎很紧张，但她依然保持微笑，让Weiss感到放松——就跟以前一样。

“我不是很确定。我唯一的朋友就只有Blake和你姐姐，无论何时我们聚到一起，就只有我们三个人去吃晚餐然后我就是那个电灯泡。”

Ruby咯咯笑道：“我也是。”

就在那时，毫无预期的事发生了。如果不是Weiss习惯于观察Ruby的每个小动作的话，她可能无法注意到Ruby从沙发上撑起身子时有多么地小心。看见这样的事实在是太奇怪了——Ruby Rose，整个Remnant最快的女孩，真的在挣扎着站起来。

Weiss不确定该怎样看待这件事；询问Ruby为何站起来会这么麻烦令她感到不自在。Ruby没有主动提起这件事，Weiss决定放任不管。

或许等她回去以后可以问问那个充满保护欲的姐姐。

“Weiss Schnee。”Ruby伸出手。“我接受你的友谊请求。”

这极大地舒缓了气氛，Weiss握了握她的手，无视这份接触让她的指尖几乎燃烧起来。“真的就这么简单吗？”

对这个问题，Ruby的脸上突然显现出成熟。那双银眸似乎黯淡了一分，她耸耸肩。“生命如此短暂，不值得去抱持怨恨，Weiss。我们都知道这点。”

“那我们现在做什么？”Weiss问道，突然意识到她们仍然握着手。她抽回自己的手，瞥见Ruby的唇边漾起一丝笑容。

“你饿不饿？”

Weiss眯起眼睛。“你并没有任何食物。”

“没错，但我知道哪里有食物。作为我的朋友，我觉得你应该跟我一起去。”

“我……非常怀疑这里是否有五星级餐馆。”

Ruby绕过Weiss，从门边的桌子上拿起一串钥匙。“你并不需要用五星级的食物来享受一顿五星级的美餐！”

“这根本毫无意义！”Weiss叫道，被Ruby一把拽了出去。


	8. 自作自受

_Weiss坐在大厅入口处的长凳上，看着Ruby跳过柜台，开始到处翻找她所能找到的东西。_

_她们非常幸运地找到了这家有着几扇破窗户的废弃旅馆——远离了从南边几十英里处传来的战斗声。对Weiss和Ruby而言，这并不是她们的战斗，她们负责的是侦察任务。到目前为止，她们所了解到的情况是这片地区的戮兽数量远远超过了猎人数量；她们给Winter提供的快速报告能够让Ironwood派遣士兵前去施以援手。_

_见到一场需要打的仗却被告知不能参与，这对Ruby来说是相当艰难的。这不是她们力所能及之事——这里有太多的戮兽，而女猎人只有两个，即便她们能以一当十，却也于事无补。_

_不，她们必须让军队和参加这场战争的人去做他们的事。Weiss和Ruby去她们被告知要去的地方，做需要做的事情。她们早已被赋予自己的任务，最终会迎来属于她们的战斗——而此刻她们正等待着，到了明天，她们就会踏上返程。_

_然而今晚，Ruby正在挣扎着，因为她明知道有事情需要去做，而自己却无能为力。_

_于是，当Ruby在这间废弃旅馆里东翻西找的时候，Weiss一个字也没说。_

_直到Ruby撞翻了什么东西，声音之大足以让Weiss跳起来时，她才终于决定开口。“Ruby？你在找什么？”_

_“我不知道。”Ruby说，Weiss继续盯着Ruby后背，看她一个抽屉接一个抽屉地把东西翻出来。“我觉得这里可能会有饼干之类的。”_

_Weiss翻个白眼。“这间旅馆已经废弃好几个月了——不可能会有任何食物留下。”Ruby的双肩垮了下去。“还有，为什么在旅馆的大厅里会有饼干？”_

_“我不知道。”Ruby再次优雅地跳过柜台。“也许他们给你一块带着房间钥匙的饼干。是我就会这么干。”_

_她看着Ruby慢慢提起自己的背包，把它放在长凳脚边，靠在Weiss的背包旁。然后Ruby小心翼翼地坐下，Weiss感到心中涌上一股怜爱之情。_

_她想都没想——径直伸出手去，轻轻摩挲着Ruby的后颈。“你的臀部还是在困扰着你？”Ruby发出一声不置可否的咕哝。“我就把这当成回答‘是’了。”Weiss知道Ruby讨厌承认自己正处在疼痛之中——她讨厌承认自己受伤了或者生气了或者……一切。_

_尽管如此，Weiss并不惧于推进这个话题。对她而言，默默地承受痛处毫无意义，尤其是在她想要提供帮助的时候。_

_沉默在她们之间弥漫了片刻，Ruby在长凳上向Weiss贴近了一点，把头靠在Weiss的肩膀上。这既舒服同时又不舒服。亲近与Ruby的存在一如既往地令人平静，但静默却使人如坐针毡。_

_Weiss不假思索地打开了身前这架豪华钢琴的盖子——一个十分美妙的乐器——钦佩起琴键的洁净如新。_

_“弹奏点什么曲子吧。”Ruby打破静默，说道。Weiss低头扫了Ruby一眼，见她的双眼几乎快阖上了。_

_“声音会很大的。”_

_Ruby嘲弄道：“不，不会的。好几英里之内我们都没发现任何戮兽，更别提人类了。为我弹奏一曲吧。”_

_“Ruby。”Weiss叹息道，“我不想冒险。”_

_“就弹一支安静的曲子。”_

_这女孩实在太固执了。“我只知道一首安静的曲子。”_

_“那就弹它了。”Ruby边说边抬头用那双可恶的银瞳望着她，微笑道，“我想听你演奏。”_

_知道Ruby不会放弃，Weiss觉得有必要解释一下她这支安静的曲子。“这是我糟糕之日的曲子，Ruby。”_

_这句话让她的女友稍微坐直了一点——眼中充满担忧。“你的什么？”_

_Weiss咬住下唇。“你知道……有些日子，我早上醒来后都不太说话的么？以前还在Beacon的时候，在那样的日子里，我会专注于学习，不怎么跟队友说话；我会早早上床睡觉，又或是整晚都呆在图书馆里？”_

_“你的皱眉日。”Ruby说道，Weiss困惑地挑起一根眉毛。_

_“我的……皱眉日？”_

_Ruby缓缓点头。“这显然不是正式名称——但我是这么称呼的。我总是能注意到，因为你甚至都不叱责我们了。你第一次在Beacon度过这样的日子时真是吓到我了，我还以为你坏掉了。我不喜欢这样，可是，当我搞清楚这只不过是你在那一天很难过时——我就尽我所能，让你感觉能好一点。”此时的Weiss更好奇了，她保持沉默，让Ruby继续说下去。“我会为你清洗咖啡壶，或者把你的洗发水放在Yang的那堆洗发用品前面，确保它更容易被拿到。我从来——从来都不是很清楚该怎样做才能使你感觉更好，所以我尝试了每一件事。把你的枕头拍松，或者确保我们有新鲜冰块，因为我知道你特别喜欢在你的饮料里加冰块……尽管你可以，比如说……用雕文自己制造冰块——但你不会想要整个饮料都被冻住所以你只需要一点点冰就行了，还有我——”_

_Weiss用一个坚实的吻打断了Ruby，这让Ruby有点喘不过气来。这是最棒的感觉。亲吻Ruby让她安静下来，使得这个活泼开朗的女孩更加亢奋了。Weiss的余生都可以依靠Ruby的精力而活，无需他物。_

_当Ruby的双手碰到她的两侧然后又迅速抽回去时，Weiss抓住它们，把它们又拉了回来。Ruby贴着她的嘴唇轻轻笑了笑，她们分开嘴唇，彼此都喘着气，Ruby羞涩地抬头看着她。_

_“这依然棒呆了。”_

_Weiss感到自己脸红了。“你个呆瓜。”她再次快速地吻了一下Ruby。“这只不过是接吻罢了。”_

_Ruby摇摇头。“嗯哼——这是在亲Weiss！就像是……偷走了最昂贵的饼干罐子，带着它远走高飞，简直再好不过了！”_

_“我很高兴知道自己比饼干好。” Ruby的拇指划过她的脸颊，Weiss微笑道。“于是你还是想听我的那支悲伤的曲子？”_

_“只、只要你想弹的话。你还没有告诉我为什么它是你的悲伤的曲子。”_

_Weiss从Ruby身边抽离，调整自己的位置以便更多地面向钢琴，她把双手放在琴键上。她很清楚该按哪些键。“当事情变得艰难时——如果我父亲要斥责……或者只是简单地无视我，而winter在我身边的时候，她就会为我弹奏这首曲子。”Weiss的喉咙哽住了，她吞下这团结块，宛如饮下毒药。“这是我母亲教给我的曲子。”_

_Weiss的母亲是Ruby从来不敢提起的话题。Weiss当然知道Ruby很好奇——这很公平。不过，Weiss并没有兴趣深入讨论这个话题，只因为她自己也差不多跟Ruby一样茫然。_

_事实是——Weiss从来都不了解她的母亲。她所知道的只有从winter那里听来的故事，以及每次提及母亲时，父亲眼中浮现出的阴霾。_

_“我想你可以说，”Weiss看向Ruby，伸手牵起她的斗篷一角，把它塞进Ruby怀里，“这是她留给我的唯一的东西。”看着Ruby眼中浮现出理解的神情，以及她紧紧抓住自己斗篷的样子——Weiss觉得自己得到了真挚的理解。“还想听吗？”_

_“是的。”_

_Weiss微笑着用手指抚过琴键——琴键触手冰凉，还沾有些许灰尘，但给人感觉非常熟悉。在她按下琴键的那一刻，仿佛整个世界都远去了。_

_“你是我的阳光_

_唯一的阳光_

_当天空乌云密布时_

_你让我快乐_

_亲爱的，你永远都不会知道_

_我有多么爱你_

_请不要……带走……我的阳光。”_

* * *

Weiss坐在餐馆里，一如既往地这么做——把餐巾放在大腿上，手肘放在桌上。这是在公共餐厅吃饭时的合理姿态，Weiss从小到大一直都是被这样教育的。

然而，当她看向Ruby时，只见她从隔壁桌拖来一张椅子，把脚放上去，拇指划着卷轴板，嘴里咬着吸管。

她深深瞪着Ruby，希望她的搭档能够意识到自己姿态的错误，进而纠正过来。可是，当她环视Ruby选择的餐馆时——她发现她才是那个不协调的人。

这里的桌子摆放很不整齐，环境嘈杂，比Weiss在Atlas经常去的那些餐厅还要嘈杂得多。餐馆里有几台电视正播放着各种球赛，甚至还有一些电视专门用来放映好几年前乃至几十年前的维特节锦标赛。

Weiss感觉很不自在，极其不自在；她忍不住对吵闹的顾客以及菜单上印有太多图片这个事实感到紧张。

“R-Ruby。”她出声唤道，视线与那双银眸对上。“你说这个地方的名字叫什么来着？”

Ruby露齿而笑：“獠牙野猪的呼吸。”Weiss不自觉地皱起鼻子。“这里有整个Patch最棒的烧烤！”

Weiss低头看向自己今天选择的这件带纽扣的白衬衣，意识到这是诸多错误中的第一项错误。“Ruby。”她用某种语调说道，通常只有在Ruby的愚行把她逼得有点过分时，她才会使用这种语调。

Ruby似乎很熟识这种语调。“你想去别的地方吗？”她问道，Weiss非常善于发现她几年前爱上的那颗善良的心。

『如今那颗善良的心是你的朋友。你的朋友。只是你的朋友。』

“不、不是。我可以在这里吃。没关系。”当她们还在一起的时候，Ruby总会尽快确认Weiss是否高兴。如今，她们只不过是朋友而已，Weiss不希望受到宠溺或是任何特别照顾，主要是因为她不想让Ruby为她做什么。

她长期备受煎熬，否认着自己仍然疯狂地被这个女孩吸引。

Ruby点点头，微微一笑，头发轻轻飘落在脸颊旁——Weiss喉咙一紧。Ruby真心不要再这么可爱了。

这顿饭的另一个好处是，Weiss相当确定等Ruby的脸上沾满酱汁，再被溅出的任何汁液糊了一脸时，她就不会再显得那么迷人了。

“那么……”Ruby开口道，指甲敲击着桌面——这是Weiss曾经多次尝试想要帮她纠正、却也多次纠正失败的习惯。“你的，嗯……你的朋友很可爱。”

Weiss抬头看向Ruby，她的心脏为刚刚听到的话语而加速跳动。“Violet？”

“没错，她很可爱——就是有点年轻。”Ruby耸耸肩。

“她比你小三岁。”

Ruby没有看Weiss。“比你小五岁。”

“你吃醋了？”Weiss对自己刚才提出的问题感到难以置信，但Ruby表现出的样子——她曾见过这种既可爱又恼人的模样。吃醋的Ruby是一种……很独特的体验。不过与她们还在交往时不同——现在这只会让人觉得奇怪。

这个问题似乎让Ruby生气了。“当然没有，Weiss。我很高兴你找到了另一个人。”

『天啊……』

“Ruby我——”

“下午好，女士们——Ruby！”这位围着紧绷的白色围裙、穿着肥大的黑色裤子的老绅士，一看到Ruby情绪就激动起来。Weiss还没来得及意识到发生了什么，他就把Ruby从椅子里提起来，紧紧抱住她。

就在Ruby发出一阵开心的笑声之前，Weiss差一点就用雕文把这个突然的闯入者扔出去了。

她看见Ruby回抱住他。“Petrie！见到你真是太好了！”Ruby笑着说道，然后坐回自己的椅子里。

“你也是，孩子——你看上去很好。比我上次见到你时好太多了。”

Weiss注意到Ruby看向她、紧接着视线又回到这位男士身上的样子——就好像他泄露了什么Ruby不想泄露的秘密一样。“是的，嗯……我、呃……我很高兴直到现在都还不必跟你发生任何商业往来，除了吃你超赞的烧烤以外！”

Petrie笑得合不拢嘴。“我们一直都很想在这里见到你，Ruby。几个星期前你叔叔在这里——他说你去狩猎了。”

“没错，死亡阔步者的巢穴。没什么大不了的。”

『没什么大不了的？一个死亡阔步者的巢穴？！』

Ruby与这个男人说话的时候一直不愿往Weiss这边看。

他兴高采烈地拍打着Ruby的背。“你知道你的伙食这里全都包了。”

“Petrie……”Ruby伸出手指点了点，弱气地威胁道，“我会付钱，就这样——我们已经讨论过这个问题上千次了。”

Weiss注视着这个庞大而欢乐的男人向Ruby露出她所见过的最满溢着感激之情的表情。

“总有一天，你要让我和我的家人好好地报答你，Ruby。”

令Weiss惊讶更甚的是Ruby有多么亲切地向他挥了挥手。“这是我的工作，Petrie——你支付了报酬，而我完成了工作。无论何时我出现在这里，你都做了非常美味的食物，对我也非常好——这就是我所需要的一切了。”

Petrie突然把双手放在背后，对着Ruby鞠了一躬，Weiss看到她有点脸红了。“这是我的荣幸，Rose小姐。现在，我能给你上点什么——哦？”他的反应足以表明他这才真正注意到Weiss正坐在桌子对面；也同样正是在那时，Weiss才注意到他头顶上的猫耳朵立了起来。“同伴？”

他向Ruby投去的那个暗示性眼神让Weiss想把他打翻在地——或者说试图打翻在地——毕竟他可是个大家伙。

“这是我朋友，Weiss。”Ruby介绍道，“朋友”这个词听起来就像是猫叫一样，尽管如此，Weiss还是握了握这个男人的手。

“你好，Weiss——很高兴见到你。Ruby的任何朋友都是我的餐馆的特别顾客！”

Weiss好奇这个男人是否知道她是谁——她父亲是谁，又或者她在哪里工作。接着她心中的一部分能够看得出来，他对自己的生活有多么地开心，他有多么地容易流露出情感，他笑得有多么频繁；突然之间她意识到，即便他知道了——他大概也不会在意。

Weiss往往比其他人更担心自己名字的重量。“谢谢。”她露出最好的笑容，Ruby似乎对这段互动感到很开心。

“那么，你们想要来点什么？”Petrie问道，而Ruby甚至连菜单都不看一眼。

“给我们两个烤架。啊！我还要一杯巧克力奶昔！Weiss，你要奶昔吗？它们非常好喝。”

Weiss在椅子里稍微直了直身子。“我不要奶昔，谢谢。请给我一杯柠檬汽水，如果可以的话少放点糖。”Weiss将菜单递给这个男人，无视掉从桌子对面传来的Ruby的窃笑声。

“好的。”他鞠了一躬，对Ruby轻轻眨了眨眼。“你们的饮料很快就会上来。”她看着他捏了捏Ruby的肩膀，然后转身离开。

Weiss不由自主地觉得——那段互动以及他看向Ruby、对Ruby说话的方式都承载着太多过去。她想要询问，她有上千个问题——就在她提出哪怕一个问题之前，她的卷轴板发出嗡嗡铃响。

「你还好吗？要我来接你吗？需要藏身吗？要我给你买一打鞋子吗？」

“Violet。”她叹了口气，摇摇头。正当她准备开始输入回复时，Ruby的椅子传来向后滑动的声音，她抬起头来。

“我要去、呃……用一下洗手间。不准偷喝我的奶昔。”Ruby试着微笑，但那个笑容苍白而空洞。就在那时，Weiss才把许多点连成线——Ruby对于Violet的想法，现在的短信，还有……

“该死。”

* * *

吃凌乱的烧烤的幸运之处便在于，这几乎没有给对话留下多少时间。这也就意味着，正因为她们都在吃，整顿饭里充斥着的令人尴尬的沉默就能够被轻易地忽视掉。然而，在正行驶在回家路上的卡车里——沉默的唯一借口便只有Weiss在手机上忙碌着。她并没有做她所谓的“工作”——她只不过是在漫不经心地翻着手机里的照片。

Weiss不是很确定为什么她们没有说话。大概是因为当提起Violet时，Ruby似乎生气了——Weiss忍不住想知道为什么这会产生影响。她们已经分开很久很久了，为什么Weiss的生活中有了一个新的女人会对Ruby产生如此大的影响？Ruby还爱着她吗？Ruby是不是也如她那般想着自己呢？

『首先，Weiss——你并没有另寻新欢。你有的只不过是一个拒绝了和你共浴这个可怕请求的聪明蛋助理。』

看Ruby开车——见到Ruby如此成熟地独自居住，自己照顾自己，这感觉很奇怪。Weiss并不是怀疑Ruby自己照顾自己的能力，只是Ruby总是……有某人在照看着她。无论是Summer还是Taiyang，又或者是Yang，然后是Weiss自己。

如今Ruby是个成年人了，她自己开车，执行单人任务，与当地餐馆的厨师有着奇怪的……感情联系。

Ruby有了自己的生活，而Weiss并不是其中的一份子，这让她觉得很痛苦。

车窗开着，风把Ruby的长发吹向身后，她戴着太阳眼镜，挡住从澄澈的天空中直射而下的太阳光线。这是个美丽的一天，但也非常地热，在去餐馆的路上Ruby就已经提过她的空调坏了——所以窗户才开着，让卡车嘈杂的引擎声充斥在车内，使对话的可能性几乎为零。

更何况她俩本来就没有真的想要说话的意思。

当她们在等红灯时，Weiss眼角余光瞄到Ruby在座位里调整坐姿。她注意到Ruby的脸上露出一丝苦相，于是便转头看向她。这个动作让Ruby僵住了，Ruby快速撤掉脸上的表情。

“怎么了？”Weiss本能地问道。她知道这大概跟自己毫无关系，但看见Ruby不舒服的样子令她作出了反应。

Ruby如她所料地挥了挥手。“没什么。”Ruby向街边的路灯瞥去，叹了口气——显然想要逃避这场对话。

Weiss并未因此而收手，相反她利用了这一点。“我没有跟Violet在一起。”这句话引起了Ruby的注意。“她只是我的助理而已——没别的。”

她不确定地看着Ruby，而Ruby只是握紧方向盘，依然没有看向她。当红灯变绿时，Ruby再次踹下踏板——速度比Weiss喜欢的还要快一点。

“Ruby。”Weiss出声唤道，Ruby突然把速度降了下来。“请跟我谈谈吧。”

Ruby之前明明如此地轻松愉快——她对Weiss微笑，调戏Weiss；她甚至还是提出这次友谊试验的人。到底是什么改变了？

就在Weiss了解到发生了什么之前，她们的车子驶离主路，进入一条排列着几栋小型建筑物和商铺的辅路。Ruby把车开进一个空旷的停车场，在一处空地上停下卡车。她关掉引擎，突然之间，一种不同于任何Weiss所记得的静默笼罩着她们。

“好吧。”Ruby最终说道，她表现得这么戏剧性，让Weiss恨不得扇她一巴掌。“好吧——我爸爸以前经常告诉我说要直面一切。如果你让它成为一个问题，那它就只是一个问题。所以……我们要直面这件事。”

Weiss突然在想自己是否应该逃出这辆卡车。直面……不是她的风格。“呃……”

“你对我还有感情吗？”

是的——她的脸立马烧了起来。这是对脸上传来的热度的唯一解释。“Ruby我——”

“等等！”Ruby挥舞双手。“如果有的话也没关系，你可以告诉我。我既不会生气也不会高兴也不会伤心，什么都不会有！”

Weiss皱起眉头。“你什么都不会有？”Ruby只是微笑，Weiss决定化被动为主动。“你对我还有感情吗？”

“没有。”Ruby简单地说道，有那么一瞬间Weiss觉得自己听错了，又或是她的心在戏弄她。

然而，接踵而至的沉默坐实了Ruby刚才确实说出了那样的话，还说得如此之迅捷、如此之随意，Weiss发誓她的心碎了一地。

“呃。”她的声音听起来一定很悲伤，因为Ruby再次快速地开口了。

“我是说当然我还是很在乎你想念你之类的！但我们并不是通过浪漫的形式而且这也很困难！不过现在见到你，我想念你，Weiss——还有我意识到浪漫之类的东西不应该阻断我们以前所拥有的东西！最初的时候我们是搭档对吧？搭档及朋友——我们在Beacon所拥有的纽带不应该被打破。那才是至关重要的！我——这样可以吗？”这个问题和Ruby曾经问过的一样认真，Weiss可以从那双回视着她的银眸中感受到那份重量。

受的伤已经不能更深了。

年复一年，Weiss学习着如何隐藏情绪、如何掩饰痛苦，此刻，她的学习成果很好地见效了。她坚定自我，挺直身子，带上最好看的微笑——她练习了好几年的微笑——点了点头。“当然了。”她使人信服地答道，就如同在她父亲过世之前，她告诉他她爱他那般；那不是事实，但那是他需要听到的。“为了Blake和Yang，还有这次婚礼，这样绝对能让事情变得容易起来。”

Ruby似乎对这样的回答感到非常高兴，她点点头。“是的！噢你能理解真是太让我高兴了！之前总是很尴尬，我觉得我们可以……跨过这道坎，但我们得解决掉它才行。我、我觉得我是从你那里学到的。”Ruby露齿而笑，“计划与准备总会导向成功。”她说完这句话后眨了眨眼，Weiss的指甲深深陷进掌心里。

“以前我是在Beacon的图书馆里告诉你这句话的。”

“至少一周说一次。”Ruby笑着说道，Weiss翻个白眼。“你非常执着。”

Weiss朝她伸出一根手指。“而你非常擅长拖延。”

“那是我从Yang那里学来的。”她再次启动卡车，Weiss非常庆幸噪音的产生。“走吧，把你送到我爸爸那儿去，明天就要开始安排婚礼了，看看RWBY小队的其他成员今晚想不想找点乐子！”Ruby拍手道，“我们终于又聚在一起了！”

“我们应该先发条信息过去，确保她们两个穿好了衣服，没有在……互相抚摸。”

Ruby皱起眉头，Weiss痛恨着玩这个游戏对她来说简直是轻而易举。“哇噢好主意。你的确是个天才，Weiss。”

她没有作答，只是盯着马路，任由Ruby继续一如既往地闲扯乱侃。

很显然，她是错的——她可以对Ruby撒谎。


	9. 姐姐最差劲了

“听着。”Weiss坐在餐桌边，手指敲击着木制桌面，近乎咆哮地打断了电话里那个令人恼火的男人的话语，“如果我想为婚礼买二流的花，我便会为婚礼订购二流的花。”

一天前，在与Ruby的烧烤中一败涂地之后，Weiss决定专注于婚礼的筹办，让自己从已经不复存在的浪漫戏码中抽离出来。其中一个理由便是，她来到这里的初衷是为了Blake，以及帮Blake筹办一个最棒的婚礼。

另一个理由便是，Ruby已经让事情变得非常清楚了，所谓的“浪漫”戏码完全是Weiss一厢情愿，Weiss需要无视掉她所有的感情，转移注意力。

“夫人，关于您下的订单——我们无法在您要求的时间里完成。”

他那颤抖的声音只让Weiss越来越气——她并不想对这位花店的男人无礼，但他触了她的底线。在他的名片上，其中一条宣传语宣称他为婚礼提供的服务会有多么地棒，然而当她为了婚礼而向他下订单时，突然间他却说他无法完成这份工作？

“这让人无法接受。我已经给了你很多钱——数量多到你可以再雇几个人完成这份工作。现在你是要让我拿回我的钱然后去寻下一家吗？我可以向你保证你不会再遇到像Weiss Schnee一样这么有价值的顾客了，我的名字和我的话都很有份量。”她讨厌用自己的名字来达成目的，但这往往十分见效。

只是这一次，唯一在身边的人只有Yang，她正穿着内衣躺在沙发上玩着电视游戏。

电话的另一端传来一阵沉默，Weiss准备继续恐吓他。如果有必要的话，她会同意让她的名字被刻在他的花店旁。

“我、我们会完成任务的，夫人。”

Weiss微笑道：“非常好，谢谢你。我期待在这周之内能够从你那边收到新的消息。”

“当……当然。”

得到这样的答复之后，Weiss挂掉电话，放下卷轴板，在笔记本上记录信息。这是她今天必须开展的诸多任务之首。

“你觉得如果你打电话帮我订个披萨然后抛出你的名字的话我是不是就可以得到免费的面包了？”Yang从沙发上问道，视线没有从游戏上移开分毫。

Weiss徒然地瞪着她，放下手中的笔。“我并不会随便抛出我的名字。”

Yang讽刺道：“哦，得了吧，你差一点就要把你向我投来的那个死亡瞪视的照片发给他了。”

“他失职了。”

“他在一座小岛城的海岸边开着一家小小的花店而你却要求他为我们的婚礼提供成百上千的花朵。”

Weiss翻个白眼。“他的名片上说他可以为婚礼提供服务！如果他不能应付这次婚礼，那他应该更改他的服务资质。”

“我确信在这次婚礼之后他会这样做的。”Yang说完后伸出舌头，敲打着自己的控制器。“花是不是能顺利准备好？因为Blake想要漂亮的花。虽然她从来都不说，但这次婚礼对她来说很重要。”

Weiss从厨房柜台的座位上站起来，慢慢走进客厅，Yang稍稍往沙发一侧挪了一点，给她腾出位置。

Weiss轻轻坐下，抚平裙子。“花正在准备中，没问题。我清单上的下一步计划是伴娘礼服，我希望你的……伴郎已经准备好了自己的西装。”

“我会搞定Sun的。”Yang咯咯笑道，“如果我想要让他能够完好无损地参加这次婚礼，我很清楚最好不要把他交给你。”

“很好。”

Yang的游戏发出一阵令人非常心烦的声音，她叹了口气，挫败地把控制器放在自己大腿上。她轻轻掻了掻头发，让它顺着肩膀垂下，然后看向Weiss。“你要带Ruby去把她的裙子改一下？”

Weiss的肚子后悔地搅成一团，她答应了这件事，然后从Ruby的卡车上迅速逃离，仿佛卡车着了火一样。“没错，作为她的朋友，我当然要一起去了。你知道她有多讨厌服装店这类高级场所。”Weiss翻个白眼。“又或者五星级餐厅。”

“什么？”

Weiss叹息道：“没什么。”

她们安静了一会儿，Yang重新开始游戏。Weiss看着——或者说试图看着，但游戏动作太快，她不禁开始怀疑她是不是可能会发生呕吐，又或者先患上头疼。

谢天谢地（或者并不），她的注意力被Yang最终打破沉默的话语所转移。“于是……作为她的朋友？”

『哦，来了……』

她捏了捏鼻梁。“是的，Yang——作为她的朋友。”

“于是你对此非常淡定？”

这个问题让Weiss感到恼火，再加上Yang总是反反复复死在同一个陷阱里，而Ruby曾在这个游戏上打破了通关时间记录，她抢走控制器，重新开始游戏。

Yang伸手想要抢回控制器，却被Weiss拍开了。“是的。”她开始玩起游戏，Yang瞪了她片刻，然后看她玩游戏。“我……对此很淡定——这也是理所当然的。我可以和Ruby做朋友。这就是她对我们之间的关系的全部要求。”

“那你又怎么样？”

Weiss耸耸肩。“我怎么样？我很高兴我们修复了一条桥梁。”

“即便这条桥梁和以前那条不同？”

Weiss斜睨了Yang一眼。“我们可以停止‘桥梁’这个比喻吗？”

“是你先提出来的。”Yang再次伸手去抓控制器，Weiss一脚踹开她。“喂！这是我的游戏！”

“是的，而且你还输得一败涂地。坦白讲，我已经受够了那反反复复、凄凄惨惨戚戚的游戏结束音乐。”Weiss拒绝把控制器还给Yang，并试图回忆Ruby在游戏的这个地方所做出的动作。“回答你的问题——我对于自己和Ruby成为朋友一事感到很好。老实说，这减轻了我心里的负担。”

一阵短暂的沉默降临，Weiss听见的只有游戏那烦人的音乐，她等着又一个挖苦她的评论出现。

但是它并没有出现。“Winter可不是这样告诉我的。”

Weiss在游戏里的角色死掉了，她猛然扭头转向Yang。“Winter对你说了……”

“你那悲伤、抑郁的生活？是的。”Yang最终抢回了控制器。

“我的生活才没有抑郁！”Weiss大叫道，寻思着立马冲出去给她姐姐打电话，冲着她大吼大叫一番。

不过她似乎没有必要这么做，因为这里就有另一个现成的姐姐可以让她冲着尖叫一番。“我只是告诉你我所听到的——Winter叫我好好看着你。确保你玩得开心。”

大喊大叫着保证自己对自己现在的生活很满意是件不费吹灰之力的事。

撒谎是件不费吹灰之力的事——在她的整个生活中，她一直都在干这种事。

然而，Yang最大的优点之一便是非常善解人意。没错，她可能令人难以忍受、吵闹、使人不快——但她了解每一个人，Weiss对此亦感到安心。

她卸下防御，道出真相。“我没有抑郁……只是……非常孤独。”

气氛安静了一会儿，Weiss不禁好奇Yang是不是或许没有注意在听。游戏传来停止的声音，Weiss抬起头，看见Yang放下控制器，注视着她。“自从你和Ruby分手以后，你确实有点……脱离我们大家。我知道这样会更好过一点，因为你们两个分得那么糟糕，只不过……我和Blake从Vale能做的就只有这么多了。”

“我只是……一直都不擅长交朋友——就像你知道的那样！”在Yang正要奚落她之前，她打断了Yang。“我只是在想，在战争之后，我可能会变得比以前稍微更擅长于交朋友了。大家似乎在乎我，而我也在乎他们，可是……在现实中这并没有那么容易。到最后，我不再尝试，而我真正算得上朋友的人是一个我付钱让她呆在我身边的人。”

Yang叹了口气，调整姿势，把脚放在Weiss的大腿上。Weiss一脸嫌弃地想要把Yang的脚推下去，但Yang把自己的脚牢牢贴在Weiss身上。

“放轻松啦，今天我是你的心理治疗师——你起码还是做一下我的脚垫嘛。”

“我可是个Schnee。”Weiss威胁道，心知肚明这只会让情况更糟。

“Weiss，在你睡觉的时候我可听见过你放屁。”

Weiss的脸烧了起来。“我才没有！”

“你放了，而且一点都不香。”为了证明自己的观点，Yang在Weiss的腿上叠起双脚，盯着她看。Weiss挫败地把手搭在Yang的脚踝上，Yang对Weiss露出微笑。“好吧，跟我说说。我要怎么做才能帮你？”

她重重地叹口气。“给我造一台时光机，这样我就可以回到在山上的那一天，和Ruby呆在一起，这样我就能知道到底发生了什么。”

“好吧。”Yang翻个白眼。“不过你得赞助才行。”Weiss没有作答，Yang忍不住用脚趾捅了捅她。“Weiss，讲真——你还爱着我的小妹吗？”

再一次地，撒谎毫无意义。“是的——我或许曾经说服过自己这只不过是孤独而已，但再次呆在她身边，我……”没有言语可以准确传达出她内心真正的感受。

“你跟她说过了吗？”

Weiss拍了一下Yang的脚底。“当然没有！已经过去很多年了——我不能告诉她我还爱着她！况且，我们已经谈过我们之间是否仍旧残留着感情，而她说了她没有，她只想做朋友。”

Yang再次安静下来，Weiss审视着她。她似乎很困惑的样子——尽管这是她常有的表情——她摇摇头，最终叹了口气。“真是古怪。”她说，“我会跟她谈谈的。”

“你最好别这么做！”Weiss捏紧Yang的脚踝。“就……让我们这样吧。这样才能让事情更简单，也不会造成什么不必要的戏码。我们可以度过婚礼期，之后我会好好处理的。”

Weiss觉得自己已经非常理性了。她说话的语调冷静而柔和。然而，Yang却浮现出那噩梦般的坏笑，那个笑容正意味着她打算做什么让人恼火的事情。

“你知道，Weiss——我爸爸明天晚上就要回来了……我觉得他会想要回自己的房间，也就是说，我——我不确定我们是不是还有足够的房间能住下所有人。”

“Yang。”如果有必要的话，她准备大吵一架。

“我只不过是在说——我爸爸旅行回来后会很累，会想要回他自己舒适的床，而他的大女儿又结婚了。”

Weiss知道接下来Yang会说什么，她非常清楚接下来会发生什么，她心中的一部分不禁好奇，Yang是不是一直都在计划着这件事。“拜托，别说出来。”

Yang举起脚，用大脚趾碰了碰Weiss的鼻尖。“Ruby有一张非常舒服的沙发。”

“你是全Remnant最差劲的人。”

一阵响亮的笑声充斥着整个房间。“我是说——我想Sun可以睡在Ruby的沙发上，直到你订到旅馆。”

“说得好像Sun Wukong会愿意跟她住一起似的！”她爆发道，接着立马感到双颊绯红。“我、呃……我的意思是——你为什么恨我？”

Yang突然坐起，在Weiss脸上重重一吻。“我之所以做这种事，是因为我爱你，Weiss。我爱你们两个，而且我依然对你姐姐怕得要死。”

把她拉进地狱的人是Winter Schnee。

* * *

Weiss愤怒地坐在后院的秋千上，脚踩在下方的混凝土地面上。

她不打算荡秋千，她气得要命，并不想荡这蠢玩意儿从中取乐。不，此刻她没有时间取乐——不是在Winter即将被大张挞伐的时候。

电话响了两声，然后是第三声——每一次声响都在挑起Weiss的沮丧。

当电话终于接通，她正打算爆发，却被Winter抢先了。

“打电话来感谢我，Weiss？”

『哦，来得正是时候。』

“感谢你？！你真是这么想的？要我感谢你恐吓Yang Xiao Long那个懦夫毁了我的假期？！把我从这个地方扔出去这样我就可以和不久之前才告诉我她对我和她之间的浪漫关系没有任何兴趣对我不再残留任何感情的前女友住在一起？！我要为此而感谢你？我要感谢你把我推进我整个生命中最不舒服的境况里？！”

当一口气说完这些话时，她几乎要窒息了。她剧烈地喘气，知道自己的脸恐怕跟Ruby的斗篷一样红，但她毫不在意——她整个人暴跳如雷。

等待Winter的回应仿佛过了一个世纪那般漫长，Weiss觉得（希望）或许是她的反应吓到了Winter。

“噢抱歉，Weiss——我在吹头发，没听清。”Weiss差一点就把手机扔出面前的木栅栏。“不管怎样，不用谢。”

“Winter！”Weiss嘶吼道，发誓卷轴板在她的抓握之下开裂了。

“噢你能不能不要再那么激动了？Yang一直让我掌握着你的恋情的最新进展情况，我很清楚Ruby对你说了她对你毫无感觉。我只是建议你没必要因此而丧气。”

愤怒消退了一点点——起码Winter知道情况，即便她在这件事上的行为令人不快。“Winter，她告诉我她对我已经没有感情了，我也已经接受现实了。我不会强迫自己留在她身边，寄希望于她会回心转意。我不想让她在乎我。”

“如果不是Yang说服我Ruby她其实把自己隐藏在自己的假供之下的话，我决不会如此建议。”

Weiss咆哮起来。“你和Yang能不能停止你们的密谋？！这不是战场上的出谋划策，这是我的私人生活。”

“我不会停止密谋的，Weiss。我受够了整天担心你，看着你在庄园里寂寞度日。你至今依然没有放下Ruby，你爱她，我知道这是真的。这么多年以来你首次去到她身边——我不会白白浪费这次机会。”

Winter能够变得如此令人火大。即使她本是善意，但一切还是关系着她自己。即便这次的事情，很大程度上并不是关乎于Weiss的幸福，而是关乎于Winter不想再继续担心下去。

“我不想把她吓跑。我们之间已经有很深的间隙了。”她轻柔地说道，希望Winter能够明白她是认真的。Weiss害怕破坏她和Ruby目前所拥有的那脆弱的休战状态。

“Yang已经跟我说了，”Weiss翻个白眼。“你俩现在正努力成为朋友。即便这里面不含任何浪漫情愫——和你的朋友共度时间真的会有那么糟糕吗？”

Weiss凝视着身前的虚空。树木、天空中的云朵——只希望Winter也能够感受到。“我知道你在干什么。”

“我并没有刻意隐瞒，妹妹。”Weiss已经无话可说了。“听着，Weiss……对我敞开心扉，好吗？如果你经历了这一切而后果相当糟糕的话，我会亲自偿还你，为你疗愈创伤。”Weiss准备拒绝；准备告诉Winter这永远都不会发生。在产生内疚之前，她准备做很多事情。“我希望你能快乐。我希望你能找到可以使你展露微笑的东西，就像过去你们俩还在一起时那样。可在她之后，再也没有出现过那样的人或事了。”

Weiss摇摇头，既沮丧又伤心，心知肚明这件事最终会迎来恶劣的结果。

然而，现在还无法摆脱它。“我会……好好利用这次机会的。”

在空虚的道别之后，Weiss关闭卷轴板，正打算把它放到一边时，它又在手中响了起来。

是一条她不认识的号码发来的短信。

「我们的姐姐在试图扮演媒人呢！如果这让你感到不适的话，我会告诉Yang你不能留下。」

『啊……』

Weiss不曾料到Ruby会主动提起这件事。她也不曾料到Ruby会直接联系她。Ruby对这一切都显得十分坦率。

『因为，不像你，她真的释怀了。』

Weiss痛苦地甩甩头，输入回复。

「如果你不要紧的话我也没关系。你父亲的房子早就满员了。」

她痛恨着即便是和Ruby来回发这些短信，也让她的心跳小小地加速了。

「听上去不错！我会把你的床准备好！」

Weiss快速回复了一个谢谢，然后完全躺倒在这张硬梆梆的木制秋千上，期望一道闪电可以彻底结束她的痛苦。

“Schnee小姐？”Violet打破宁静，Weiss睁开一只眼睛，看见她的助理正站在她身边，双手放在背后。

“今天，我们和位于Vacuo的那家讨厌的船运公司达成了交易——你的员工可以收到要求的80%的货物，他们会提供自己的船只。”

Weiss消化着这些信息，突然之间被拉回自己的工作中——这感觉很不真实，在一切荒唐之事中，她几乎快忘了自己的工作。“很好——我希望我们可以推进到至少85%，但我相信Hardwick和他的律师团太过柔弱，无法挑战Vacuo的恶霸。”

“Hardwick更关心的是保持面子，然后获取最佳利润。”

Weiss点点头——Hardwick是个白痴。“现在做任何事情都为时已晚，他们供应自己的船只在返程路上挽救了我们。让Hardwick给我发一份文件副本，我会审查这些文件，然后我们就可以开始准备发货，并期望一切顺利。”

Violet已经开始在她的卷轴板上打字了。“我们应该加强安防吗？在Vacuo运输货物一直都是出了名地容易惹上麻烦。”

“无妨，尤其这是他们的船只——我宁愿让Schnee公司旗下的人来做这件事。如果顺利的话，我们在Vacuo就能拥有一条优质的供应线，并且可以开始帮助他们解决盗贼侵扰。”

“当然。”Violet在卷轴板上打完字并点了点头。“我已经通知了Hardwick，接下来我会为这趟旅程雇一支优秀的安防队伍。”

Weiss再度闭上眼睛。她在自己工作的那份熟悉感中竟找到了一丝安慰。“不妨给Flynt和Neon打个电话，我确信他们可以胜任这项工作。我们让他们来领导安防队伍。”

“你知道武装警卫不喜欢让猎人来告诉他们该怎么做。”

她知道，而且非常清楚。“他们也许不喜欢这样，但不管怎么说，只要你给他们付够钱，他们照样会听。”

“很好。”Weiss等着Violet离开……等着……等着——然而笼罩着Weiss的影子依然没有消失，最终她只好再次睁开眼睛。

“还有什么事吗？”

Violet耸耸肩。“你问我？Xiao Long小姐告诉我说在这周剩下的日子里你会住在你的——在Rose小姐家里。直到我们预定的旅馆准备完毕为止。”

哦对了……在一片凌乱中她把Violet都给忘了。

“呃……这是……有一些情况，我现在正试图——”

“Schnee小姐。”Violet柔和地打断她，“Xiao Long小姐说，欢迎我继续睡在书房里。事实上，她相当坚持叫我不要陪着你。”

这是很正式的语气，Weiss打算杀了Yang。“抱歉让你经历所有这一切——我没料到Yang针对我和Ruby谋划了如此之多。”

“她很可爱。”比起职业化，Violet更加私人化地说道。Weiss睁开她的另一只眼睛。“我之前从没见过你在她身边时的样子。”

此时，Weiss忍不住坐起来一点。“我是什么样子？”

Violet露出笑容。“就像一个坠入情网的少女。”她深深瞪了她助理一眼。“这并不是坏事，Schnee小姐。”

Weiss重重地叹口气，又重新躺了回去，遮住自己的脸。“也许吧——如果你觉得留在这里没关系的话，那样也许会更好一点——Ruby和我可能会自相残杀。”

“又或许你们可能会——”

“Violet，请不要说完那句话。”

她几乎能听出Violet声音中的笑意。“嗯哼，至少你在考虑这种事了。”

“我没有。为什么你们全都认为我和Ruby会滚床单——你、Yang、我姐姐，你们全都觉得这种事来得特别容易。你们不知道，首先，关于……”当她终于坐起来时，Violet已经不见了。Weiss瞪着空气，攥紧拳头。“我讨厌这该死的地方。”


	10. 伤痕

“嗨~室友。”Ruby手臂上挂着一条裙子，靠在裁缝师（整个Patch唯一的裁缝师）店门口的门框上，尽其所能地让Weiss对友情的含义产生质疑。

这并不是说Ruby做得过头了——她穿着一件T恤和牛仔裤，这身搭配将她完美的身材紧缚其中，长发披散而下；Weiss突然之间成了Ruby的牺牲品。她的头发跟脸型十分衬合，几缕发丝掖在耳后，其余发丝恣意垂下，宛如红黑瀑布。

她现在已经非常成熟了，成为了注定要成为的女人；而Weiss，呃，Weiss是一个Schnee，有足够坚强的意志进行忍耐。

毕竟，她可是花了整整两个小时为此做准备，所以她只能希望Ruby至少也会受一点点苦。“少来。”Weiss威胁道，越过Ruby身边，走进店铺。“你姐姐和我姐姐是我的死神。我希望比起你父亲，你能为客人提供更好的住宿条件。”

“呃，我有一张沙发？”

“沙发坐垫之间有没有被塞进午餐肉？”

Weiss回头瞄了一眼，看见Ruby的脸皱成一团。“没有？”

“那你比你父亲略胜一筹。”

“哇哦。”Ruby似乎既担忧又困惑——她脸上的表情逗笑了Weiss。“我是说，我知道他有点邋遢，但……那是哪种午餐肉？”

这次轮到Weiss的脸皱成一团。“老实说我不知道。”

“呕。”Ruby吐出舌头，片刻后她又露出微笑。“在我的沙发上不用担心午餐肉的问题！我家非常干净……大概是由于我基本上都不在吧。”

她们站在柜台旁，等着这家小店铺里的某人注意到已经有人进来了。门铃的叮当声显然没有引起店内的人注意，于是Weiss只好开始尽可能大声地用指甲敲击着柜台的花岗岩桌面。

店铺里有人在——她可以看见里屋隐隐绰绰的身影。又过去了一分钟，Weiss准备再次抛出她的名字。

“Yang把我的东西带过去了吗？”Weiss回头瞥见Ruby在货架上挑选裙子，手指抚过面料。Ruby喜爱接触，她喜欢通过触觉、嗅觉、听觉来体验这个世界。这是她的魅力之一——她生活的活力从未改变，哪怕经历过所有战斗，也不曾发生一丝一毫的变化。

“她带过来了。”Ruby没有转身，径直回答道，“你洗漱包里的东西比我整个浴室里的东西加起来都多。”

Weiss瞪着她。“做一个称职的Schnee需要花费很多功夫。”她带着一丝自嘲说道。她父亲嘴边总是挂着做一个“称职的Schnee”。她讨厌这样，即便这是她现在每天都在过的生活，每天都在撒的谎。

而在Ruby身边，她从来都不用撒这样的谎。“简直扯淡。我见过你浑身浴血灰头土脸的样子，但你看起来依然很美。我也听过你在睡觉时放屁——”

“我睡觉时才不会放屁！”

一阵清嗓子的声音传来，Weiss尴尬不已，恨不得找条地缝钻进去。Ruby用手捂紧嘴巴憋住笑声，Weiss只得寄希望于她的死亡瞪视能够产生实际杀伤效果，因为这可以说是她一生中最尴尬的时刻了。

Weiss扬起下巴，稳住自己，转身看见一位一脸困惑、有点生气的老妇人，她有着一头褪色的红发，戴着厚重的眼镜，Weiss不禁好奇为何她戴着那样的眼镜还能保持身子挺立。

“我们来此是为了调整裙子，好参加Belladonna和 Xiao Long的婚礼。”

“啊！”这位妇人的表情立即改变了。“你是Schnee小姐！我本该从你的发色和高雅的气质注意到的，亲爱的。”

Weiss能够感觉到Ruby翻了个白眼。在大叫出在睡眠中释放气体之后，高雅这个词变得毫无意义。“是的——不过不是帮我改裙子，而是我的……朋友。”她朝Ruby做个手势，示意她走上前来，她走过来以后，Weiss拍拍她的肩膀。这是一个友好的姿势——绝对不是为了看Ruby的肩膀有多结实。“袖子太紧了。”

『太紧了——因为Ruby突然有了圆硕的肩膀。』

“那是当然的啦！”这位女士夸赞道，“瞧瞧这对臂膀——你一定在军队里！”

Ruby只是笑了笑。“没有啦，我只不过是个带着巨型武器的女猎人而已。”

“我的天哪！一个真正的女猎人！我敢打赌你一定有很多故事可以讲！”

Weiss有点意外这位妇人竟然不知道Ruby是谁。不过Ruby很有可能为此感到庆幸。Ruby从来都不喜欢伴随英雄而来的名誉。

即便她的银行存款很有可能因此而被提升。

在她们战斗的每一年中，Ruby的内心在逐渐改变着。这个女孩从小到大想要成为拯救生命、改变世界的英雄。她做到了——完全做到了。Ruby Rose是一个会被世代铭记与崇拜的英雄。然而，她做得越多，就越不想成为公众注意力的焦点。

Weiss知道这是为什么，因为她自己也这么觉得。战争毫无刺激与浪漫可言。她们整晚睡在沟渠里，防止被路过的戮兽群发现。好几天不能洗澡，没有卫生保障。

她们被砍、被刺、被射击、被扔下悬崖、被各种各样的东西焚烧。这一切都糟糕至极。

看着Ruby跟随这位妇人走进去，Weiss不禁好奇Ruby是否也像她那样看过好几个月的心理医生。就Weiss所知，Yang是看过心理医生的。

她们所有人都背负着战争的伤痕。

Weiss感觉到Ruby的视线，发现Ruby正回头看着她，脸上带着些许“帮帮我”的表情，Weiss立即想起了Ruby叫她来这里的原因。起码可以说，这不是Ruby的长处。于是，Weiss带着一抹得意的笑容，翻个白眼，跟上那位正把Ruby拖进里屋的态度坚决的老妇人。

里屋充满了亚麻布的味道，比主厅里的味道还要浓。货架上摆满了各种颜色和质地的料子。Weiss很喜欢这个房间——光线充足，舒适。房间正中央有张座椅，四周摆满了镜子。角落里放着一个微开着门的衣橱，旁边有一张小沙发，Weiss坐在那里，在那个位置可以更好地观察Ruby。

“那么，女猎人的生活是什么样的？”妇人问道，Weiss小心翼翼地观察着Ruby的表情。“我想，一定比我干的这行更刺激一些！”

Ruby从容地答道：“女猎人的生活可能有点混乱——但这是我知道的全部。”

“Ruby是全Remnant最好的镰刀使。”Weiss说。朋友当然可以夸耀他们的朋友。

此外，看见朋友像Ruby那般脸红的样子，也是很棒的。“呃……我叔叔——”

“并不如你。”Weiss打断她，脸上浮起一抹骄傲的笑容。“她非常优秀。”这一次，她是对着裁缝师说的，裁缝师点了点头。

“哎呀，我不知道什么是镰刀，但我想它是用来狩猎怪物的。”

Ruby羞赧地笑了笑。“它陪伴我经历了很多事。”

妇人一边忙着弄裙子——偶尔测量一下Ruby的手臂和肩膀，然后返回自己的座位——一边继续对Ruby的工作提问。

值得庆幸的是，她并不是很懂狩猎怪物的意思，所以她的问题全都没有真正触及核心，她们聊的都是些简单易懂的话题。

Weiss依然聚精会神地听着——乐于了解Ruby更随意些的冒险。她显然在河边住过（也在里面洗澡）一个星期，等待一只一直困扰着附近村庄的影魔鸦出现。

正当她要开始讲述另一个关于最近和她叔叔一起狩猎的故事时，裁缝师走过来，要求Ruby抬起手臂进行腋下测量。当她照办时，Ruby的T恤也同时被牵动，沿着背部向上撩起，Weiss准备要么望向一边，要么贪心地偷窥一下裸露出来的肌肤。然而，一条又深又暗的淤伤夺去了她所有的注意力。那条淤伤始于Ruby的背部下方，消失在她的腰带下面。

顷刻之间，所有思绪都离Weiss远去，她所能看见的只有那条淤伤。她想起了Ruby坐下时有多么地困难，Ruby在座位里如何调整姿势。

Ruby受伤了，Weiss向她询问过此事，却被拒之门外。

她竭尽全力，压抑住自己想要冲过去检查伤势的第一反应。

Ruby已经不是十五岁的人了——Weiss无法扮演医生的角色，检查她的伤势。她们早已不是恋人，更别提战场上的搭档了。

泪水在她的眼睛里灼烧，Weiss庆幸Ruby没有看见自己。她在乎的女孩受伤了，还对所有人隐瞒此事。Weiss知道如果自己跑去问的话，Ruby只会把她推得更远。

Weiss咬住下唇，慌张地站起身来。“抱歉，洗手间在哪里？”Ruby回头看向她，但Weiss只把注意力集中在老妇人身上——倾听她的回答。

“在后面拐角的租赁处。一切都还好吗？”

Weiss迅速点点头。“嗯，我觉得我的眼睛里进了些灰尘——我很快就回来。”Weiss朝一脸好奇的Ruby快速地笑了笑，逃出这间小屋子，寻求洗手间的安全地带。

Weiss走进洗手间，关上身后的门，生气地发现没有门栓，无法上锁。

“因为，这里理所当然地不会有门栓了。”她咕哝道，然后坐在马桶上，用脚抵住门，让门保持关闭状态。“给我镇定，Weiss。你可以处理这件事的。”

『要怎么做？』

那是一个无解的问题。她要怎么来解决这件事？她知道如果自己向Ruby问起这件事，最终只会造成Ruby把她推开的结果。Weiss知道Ruby很享受自己的自由——在Beacon或战争期间，她没有太多的自由。Ruby是一名军人，并且往往是队伍里最年轻的成员，正因如此，她被大家宠溺着。

如今，Ruby是一名有着自己的生活的成年人，她离群索居，这样她就能够自由自在地做自己想做的事。所以Weiss不能逼她——不能逼迫Ruby解决问题，成为另一个Ruby想要赶走的人。

『她已经是个成年女人了，她可以自己照顾自己。』

如果这是真的，Weiss忍不住好奇为什么她没有照顾好自己。淤伤很严重，而Ruby显然处于疼痛之中。然而，当Weiss向她问起她是否安好时，Ruby说了她没事。

因为Ruby“总是”没事。

Weiss把手伸进口袋，拿出卷轴板，快速找到Blake的号码。她输入一条关于见个面讨论一下食物的短信，然后发送出去。她会讨论食物的——Blake的婚礼才是首要的。但Weiss需要找个人聊一聊。

* * *

Weiss抵达Taiyang家时，家里很安静，只有Blake坐在厨房的柜台边，正津津有味地舔舐一个覆满巧克力的勺子。Weiss不由得注意到此刻在她好友身上出现的两件稀罕事。一——她的头发一片凌乱；二——她没有穿裤子。

Weiss没有敲门，此时正是白天，没有哪个神志清醒的人会在这个点上卷入肉体活动之中。然而，Blake看起来就像刚刚才滚完床单。

“呃。”Weiss僵在门口，琢磨着自己是不是应该离开。

可是，Blake一看见她便露出笑容。“嗨——”她说道，语调柔和，毫不在意。“你来得有点早。”

“而你有点衣不蔽体。”

Blake咯咯笑道：“我穿了内裤——况且，天气很热。”

当淋浴声突然响起时，Weiss甚至不用去问。“她没在等你吧？因为我可以换个时间再来的。”

“没关系。我们……已经完事了。”

Weiss翻个白眼，放下包，然后拉过一张凳子，坐在Blake对面。“你们两个太没有节制了。”

“听着，我们为了你可是取消了第二轮，所以少来这套。”

“噢Blake，我们可以不聊你的性生活吗？”Blake扭了扭脖子，耸耸肩，继续吃起勺子上的巧克力。“我只是想向你问问关于Ruby的事。”

“所以你想聊你的性生活？”Blake露齿一笑。

“Blake……”Weiss希望她的语调能充分传达出她的认真。这一定起了作用，只见Blake点点头，示意她继续。“她是不是……受伤了？”

“我的意思是……她在工作中经常会有一些肿块和淤青。不过就我所知，没什么严重的。为什么这么问？”

突然，Weiss想知道这件事到底该不该由她提出来。如果Ruby没有告诉她们，那也是她的权利。“我……只是好奇。毕竟做女猎人是很危险的。”她改变主意，希望这足以打发Blake。

Weiss假设过她们知道这件事。Yang是Ruby的姐姐，尽管她们距离遥远，但Ruby没有把这种事情告诉她似乎不太合理。

“Weiss。”Blake放下勺子。“你不会跑到这里来就只是为了问我一个如此简单的问题。发生了什么事？”

虽然她很好奇，但Weiss知道她没有资格去插手干预Ruby的生活。是的，她很在乎——但她觉得把Yang和Blake卷进这件事是不对的，她非常清楚如果Ruby受伤了，Yang一定会抓狂的。它可能会带走Ruby为自己创造出的自由和距离——Ruby似乎很享受的距离。

她很清楚Ruby之所以把这件事保密，是因为她受够了大家总是在试图保护她。

不过，她必须得作一些掩护。“没什么大不了的，我保证。只是每次聊到Ruby的狩猎时，她就会变得很安静——我担心是不是也许出了什么事。”这并不完全是个谎言。每当谈及工作时，Ruby就会变得守口如瓶。如果不提她的工作，Ruby可以滔滔不绝地说上好几个小时。

“那是因为，如果她谈起自己的工作，她姐姐就会试图说服她放弃这份工作。”

Weiss把头偏向一边。“为什么？”她从来都不知道Yang竟然会反对她的小妹。

“有一些……深夜来电会让Yang很不安。大约两年前，Ruby从Vacuo的一个小镇上打来电话。她说她没钱了，需要有个人过去接她。Yang请了一个星期的假去接她，等她们回来时，Ruby的状况一团糟。她得了重感冒，没有照顾好自己。她花光了所有的钱，只是……非常糟。Yang要求Ruby停止狩猎，然后她们大吵了一架。”即便只是复述这个故事，Blake似乎也很难过。而让Weiss感觉更糟的是，她并不在她们身边。她错过了团队中一个非常紧张和重要的时刻，她痛恨这一点。“她们清楚地谈了这件事，一个月后，Ruby回到狩猎工作中。从那以后，她们就……不再谈起Ruby的工作。我问过Yang关于这件事，她说‘这不关我的事’。就是这样。”

Weiss叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“她们两个。”她摇摇头。“我很抱歉我不在这里，没有帮上任何忙。显然我比以前我自以为的还要更加疏离这个圈子。”

“有时候我觉得如果让Ruby离开这个圈子的话，她会很高兴的。”

淋浴声停止了，在Yang出来之前，Weiss知道是时候离开了。鬼才知道她们两个计划在这座房子里做什么。

『等等……』

“Violet呢？”

Blake站起来，把盘子拿到洗碗槽那里去。“她和Sun一起去接Neptune了。”

“和Sun？”Weiss略带嫌弃地想着可怜的Violet被那个……男孩缠住了。

“事实上，是她坚持要去的。”Blake说道，眼中闪烁着一丝光芒。Weiss觉得自己仿佛遭受了一辆卡车的撞击。

“不……”

Blake耸耸肩。“我觉得她看上他了。”

“不可能。”Weiss就事论事地说。“Violet毕业于Haven最好的大学。这是不可能的。”

“Weiss。”Blake越过肩膀瞥了她一眼。“我不是说她想嫁给他。只不过是想在假期中找点乐子罢了。我的意思是，连她的老板都在跟前任同居了，为什么她就不能试着找点乐子呢？”

Weiss挫败地叹了口气，从椅子上站起来，慢慢走上前去，给她朋友一个拥抱。Blake笑了起来，回抱住Weiss。“好吧，我不会去打扰她的。只是……别让你的未婚妻对她造成太多影响，好吗？不管怎么样，我依然需要一个能干的助理。”

这是实话，这个地方很容易使她忘记世界的其余部分。一旦Blake和Yang完成婚礼，她便会踏上归途，回到她过去的生活中。

不过这要在确定她的“朋友”没事之后。


	11. 厨房夜灯的光芒

Weiss知道这不是真实的。

她知道自己手上的疼痛不是真实的。她在噩梦中看见的景象——它们是真实的，但在很久以前她就已经克服了它们。不，这只是糟糕记忆的残留物，因为她正处在一个新的地方、躺在一张新的床上，她很好。

好到半夜在Ruby的沙发上坐起来——慢慢地来回晃动，试图冷静下来。

噩梦不是什么新鲜事。从小时候起她就一直会做噩梦，梦见怪物和可怕的人类闯进她家袭击她。长大后，当她了解到更多关于她父亲的敌人的事以后——她便会梦见他们前来袭击她或她父亲。尽管生长在一个全副武装的家庭里——但她对于Schnee家的敌人的恐惧从未消失过。

但是，那些噩梦全都不同于她现在所做的这些噩梦。那些噩梦的形成都是基于可能性以及一个小女孩对迄今为止所体验过的世界的想象。

如今，Weiss已经27岁了，她亲眼目睹过世界的黑暗，亲身体会过它所带来的痛苦。她见过失去，感受过真真正正的痛苦。她眼见无辜的人死去，在某些清晨感觉毫无希望可言。

这些天来，她所做的噩梦感觉更像是记忆。

长久以来，这是她所做过的最糟的噩梦了。这理所当然地会发生在她在这里度过的第一个晚上——Ruby就睡在她楼上的包厢里。

今夜，她重游了她的手被折断的那一天的情形。当他们驻扎在Vale，企图寻找Blake时，他们遭到了白牙成员的偷袭。这是她和Ruby首次执行的真正任务之一。在Ruby和JNPR队的剩余成员找到她之后——让RWBY队重聚成为了优先事项。

于是，他们开始寻找她们，在一路的磕磕绊绊之后，他们最终来到了一处白牙的藏身之所，而Blake就在那里追踪Adam。白牙惨遭蹂躏，几乎无人逃脱。但在那之前，他们中的一些人抓住了Weiss，并誓言要把她撕成碎片。他们甚至不认识她——不算完全不认识。她有一副Schnee家族的长相，那便足矣。Weiss以前曾遭受过不必要的仇恨，但她从未觉得自己的生命会因此而真正被置于危险之地。

直到那天为止。

Blake救了她，因为Blake似乎总是会在正确的时间出现在正确的地点——尽管Weiss没能毫发无伤地逃脱。她的手被踩断了，这是他们想要给她造成的诸多痛苦中的第一个。

她从来没有像那一刻那样无助过。她很鄙视这种感觉，这也是她这一生中很少体会过的感觉。

此刻难以入眠。

不过，Weiss知道她需要睡眠。明天她要和Blake一起品尝蛋糕、进行策划。她必须开始准备座位表并为每个人分配餐点。这一天会十分繁忙，如果她在这个点没有睡着的话，那到时她就会帮不上任何忙了。

也许喝杯水就可以帮她摆脱噩梦的困扰，让她恢复睡眠。

小屋内一片黑暗，但有些许光芒自厨房中那盏夜灯越过高高的柜台流泻而出，Weiss循着那道光亮爬下沙发，小心翼翼地走到水槽边。她非常享受赤足下传来的厨房木质地板的冰凉触感。在一年中的这个时节，Patch实在酷热难当，所以任何能起到缓解作用的东西都令她感觉十分受用。

正当她来到水槽边，她发现自己又陷入了另一个窘境。她不知道Ruby会把杯子放在哪里。

『说不定她甚至连一个杯子都没有。』

她还记得自己曾经有好几次看见Ruby直接在水龙头那里喝水。想到这里，她的唇角不禁漾起一抹柔和的微笑。那些现在也经常发生在Ruby身上的事——那些曾让Weiss抓狂的回忆，此刻却只让她感到温暖与快乐。

『只是朋友而已，Weiss。你不能迷恋你的朋友。』

Weiss沮丧地叹了口气，把那些思绪通通放下，开始在Ruby的厨房里寻找杯子或者任何可以装水让她喝个够的东西。她唯一能找到的东西是一面平底锅。这面平底锅上还沾着Ruby替她们俩做饭时留下的米粒。并不是说食物坏掉了——自Weiss在机场吃过的玉米热狗之后，这绝对是Weiss吃过的最简单的食物了。

这只是因为Ruby不得不做饭。她提议过出去吃，但Weiss并不想出去吃，而且在过去几天里，她已经把今年份的外卖吃了个够。

于是Ruby屈服了，并亲自做了米饭。

“加餐呢？”Weiss被吓了一跳，差点滑倒在地，她立即抓住柜台稳住身子。她抬头看去，正好看见Ruby走下楼梯。室内一片昏暗，但夜灯的光芒足以照亮Ruby那头凌乱的长发以及那双该死的裸露的腿。短裤不足以遮盖住任何东西。

世界是如此安静；Weiss发誓此时此刻她们两人是这个世界中唯一的存在。

“事实上，是在找喝水的杯子。”

“啊。”Ruby走进厨房，双脚滑过地面，接着踮起脚尖，从冰箱旁的橱柜里拿出一个杯子。“给你。”她微笑着说，Weiss欣然接过杯子。

她转身背对Ruby，接了一杯水，然后一饮而尽。接着她又接了一杯水，用来小口小口地喝。

她保持着背对Ruby的姿势，好让她有机会跑回自己的床上，或许还可以避免不必要的交谈。几秒钟之后，她转过身来，却只见Ruby拉了张凳子，坐在柜台边。

更糟的是，Ruby正直勾勾地凝视着她，眼中充满真挚的关怀。

“干嘛？”在Ruby那双大大的银眸的审视之下，Weiss问道。

Ruby露出一丝微笑。“你只有在做了噩梦的时候才会在这个点起床喝水。”

Weiss把临到嘴边的诅咒强行咽了回去。Ruby当然会知道了——她们曾经有好几年共享同一张床。有时候，这给人感觉仿佛是另一个人的生活——和Ruby共同度过的那些年。不过，知道Ruby并没有把那些事全部忘记真是太好了。

“这没什么。”

“听起来真耳熟。”Ruby得意地笑道，“我也一样，还是会做噩梦；你知道的吧？”

Weiss放下杯子，决定卸下自己的防御。现在已经很晚了，她很疲倦，而Ruby就坐在她对面，想要给她帮助。她并没有强大到足以将噩梦驱逐。“你怎么解决的？”

Ruby并没有回答她的问题，她站起身，走到冰箱边上。Weiss看着她靠近冰箱，当她弯腰开始在冰箱里东翻西找时，Weiss确保自己不去盯着Ruby那完美得令人发指的臀部看。她盯着自己的水杯，尽力不去想Ruby那完美得令人发指的臀部。

当某样东西被砰的一声放在柜台上时，她的疑惑便烟消云散了。Weiss抬头，看见一瓶琥珀色的液体。

“当真？”

Ruby耸耸肩。“它能起到缓解作用。”

“Ruby Rose。”Weiss责备地看着Ruby漾开的笑容。

“放轻松点——这并不代表我会随身携带酒瓶啦。当我睡不着的时候，我就会来一杯，而且这确实很有帮助。它能放缓我的思绪。还能让你把注意力都集中在灼烧的喉咙上，驱散——”Ruby截住自己的话语，Weiss看见她在自己的椅子里，样子变得有些低落。“你想来点吗？”她问道，试图快速转换话题。

“你很清楚这并不是能够真正解决问题的方法，对吧？”面对她的提问，回答只有沉默。

Weiss知道今晚是个机会。她需要了解Ruby背上的那些伤痕，而且她们已经进入了私人聊天的范畴。说不定，如果她把握得当，她就能够找到答案。

Weiss快速喝光自己的水，递出杯子，耸了耸肩。“很好——我敢肯定跟我所习惯的好酒比起来，这一定很恶心。”

“是吗？”Ruby哼了一声，往杯子里倒酒。“你让我觉得喝酒是件悲伤的事，但你却在你自己的豪宅里喝醉了酒和奶酪。”

“奶酪要怎样才能让人喝醉？”

她耸耸肩。“我不知道——你把它泡在酒里然后吃了。”

Weiss撅起嘴唇。“那真恶心。湿奶酪基本上不能吃了吧。”Ruby只是笑得更厉害了，然后她把杯子推给Weiss。Weiss凝视着这暗沉的液体，吸入强烈的酒气，然后再次与Ruby视线相接。“我无法说我曾想象过我们做这种事。”

“喝酒？”

“呃……那个……还有再次呆在彼此身边。”

Ruby皱起眉头，旋转摇晃着自己的杯子。“啊……嗯、我也一样，我猜。我以为你再也不想了。”

现在正是敞开心扉的好时机。“有一段时间，我不想。我……我告诉自己说我再也不想见到你了；我和你已经结束了，没有你我会过得更好。”她看见Ruby在椅子里明显地消沉了下去。“我相当确定我只不过是单纯地想要隐藏自己心碎的事实。”

“我没有。”Ruby说，Weiss偶然抬头看了她一眼，只见Ruby依然盯着自己的杯子。

“你没有什么？”面对Ruby的沉默，她进一步问道。

“隐藏。”她的大拇指抚摸着杯子的边沿。“我是个讨厌鬼。我知道，因为Yang告诉了我。我……既暴躁又恶劣，完全不像我自己。我真的不喜欢在这一点上作太多考虑，因为这会让我感觉像大便一样。可是在我们分手的时候，我说了和做了很多让我后悔的事情。在Jaune死去，Salem落败以及……所有这一切之后，我陷入了一个非常的黑暗的境地。我——我并不认为自己也准备好了失去你。你是我的第一次……在各种事情上。”

除了Ruby Rose，Weiss再未遇见任何使她想要变得更好的人。这个女孩身上的某种东西牵出了Weiss内心里的每一分善良。即便她认为自己根本没有什么善意可言，Ruby也使她相信自己能够变得更加仁慈而慷慨。Ruby拥有她所没有的一切。一个无需褒扬的英雄。一个无私奉献的守护者。

Weiss爱Ruby，胜过世上所有一切。

她爱她，爱到可以将自己的心置之不顾。

“Ruby。”Weiss尽量微笑。“就算我们只是朋友也没关系……和你分开的时间既糟糕透顶又毫无必要，我不愿让那种事再次发生。如果……你需要向什么东西或什么人倾诉或推心置腹又或……施以信任。我向你保证我在这里。”

Weiss希望她的话能安慰Ruby。她想向Ruby保证，她们仍然可以互相交谈，互相关心——即便只是作为朋友。她做好了仅仅成为朋友的准备，如果这意味着Ruby愿意让她回来的话。

然而，她并没有得到任何预期中的欢快——Ruby只是显得越发焦躁了。“你看见了，对吧？”

Weiss突然迷惑不解。“什么？”

“我背上的淤伤。你在裁缝店那里看见它们了。这就是为什么你会跑进洗手间，并在之后的时间里一直都很安静。你走掉了——你告诉Yang了？！”Ruby近似发狂般地把杯子重重砸在桌面上。

“Ruby我当然没有！我——”

“你会的，就像以前一样，你会跑到她和Blake面前告诉她们说可怜的Ruby不能自己照顾自己！”

Weiss正准备退缩，却突然意识到她没有理由这么做。她并没有告诉Blake或Yang关于Ruby的背的事，但那也不代表那些伤是假的。“Ruby，我真的什么都没有告诉她们，但你确实受伤了，而且还对你的家人保密。为什么？”

“这不关他们的事。我是个成年女人了，我能照顾好我自己！”

Weiss嘲弄道：“是的，你似乎干得很出色。”

“闭嘴！”Ruby凶恶地大叫，Weiss吓得一缩。Ruby见状，将头埋进双手中。“Weiss……我……”

“你为何要隐瞒此事？”Weiss努力着，她的声音引导Ruby看向她。“Ruby，为什么不告诉别人？你显然在痛——我看见过。你背上全是淤伤。”

就在那时，Weiss注意到了Ruby脸上的泪痕。“我很痛……每、每天都在痛……”她深吸口气，擦了擦脸颊。“但如果我告诉Yang的话，她会让我停下来。她会让我离开我的家，和她一起搬到Vale。”她摇了摇头，发丝来回晃动。“我不想停止狩猎，Weiss，我不想放弃我唯一真正喜欢做的事情。”

看见Ruby哭泣，却不能跳出椅子去安抚她，这让Weiss感觉十分残酷。几年前，当她们还在一起的时候——她早就让Ruby躺在她的腿上了，而那些眼泪也会被立即擦去。

现在，她们只不过是朋友罢了，Weiss不知道她的边界线在哪里。“Ruby，你已经是个成年人了。她不能强迫你。”

“但她可以！你知道家人就是这样！”Ruby再次大叫，但Weiss知道Ruby并不是在冲着她喊。“我爱我姐姐，Weiss——但在经历过战争期间所发生的一切事情之后，她变得过度保护，我费尽一切才从她身边逃开，这样我就能拥有一点点自由。这是我的生活，它并不完美，也充满艰辛。Yang总是在说我不能就这样继续下去——但我还是让它运转了起来。这是我的生活，是属于我自己的，我喜欢它。我是全Remnant最好的女猎人之一。我赚了很多钱，我可以看到世界上很多东西，帮助他人。Yang在Beacon有自己的工作，这很棒。她爱它，我的意思是，她总是一直在讲它、一直在讲一直在讲！但那并不适合我——你们所有人都必须明白这一点。”

她明白，她确实明白Ruby有多爱做女猎人。那是她从小到大一直未曾改变的梦想。无论战争对他们来说有多艰苦——Ruby对打怪以及帮助他人的热情从未动摇过。

尽管如此，那也不能给她的伤带来任何好处。

“Ruby，我知道……我知道这对你而言意义重大——但你不能继续这样下去。你在痛，情况只会变得更糟。你需要去看医生或治疗师。你得做一个适当的医疗检查。Aura不能治愈骨折，那是……”

“是的，”Ruby的下唇颤抖着。“是我的腰……我前阵子伤到了它，我的Aura可以勉强使它愈合，好让我执行任务。我用掉了太多Aura，等我回到家时， Aura已经被耗尽了，而它……它实在疼得厉害。”

“它断了吗？”

Ruby的犹豫回答了这个问题——但她还是需要听到。“我、我想是的。”

Weiss怒不可遏。她想大喊大叫，告诉Ruby她真是太他妈不负责任了。

然后一滴眼泪沿着Ruby的脸颊流下来，愤怒便如同融化的冰一样蒸发掉了。

Weiss忘记喝酒，她起身绕过柜台，将Ruby快速拉入怀中。

当Ruby陷入她的拥抱并开始抽泣时，她惊呆了。Weiss感受到Ruby压在自己身上的重量，她稳住双腿，撑住她们俩。

她抚摸着Ruby的头发，许下温和的诺言，告诉她一切都会好起来的；她心念流转，想着自己怎么可以让这种事发生。毕竟，那是她的职责。Yang在几年前就把它交给了她——在她们朦胧暧昧的感情第一次迸发出火花的时候。

Yang告诉Weiss，确保Ruby没事是她的职责。看着Ruby如今的生活方式——Weiss失败了。

她花了点时间，但Ruby最终还是平静了下来，Weiss小心翼翼地抚摸她的背部。当Ruby在她的触摸下僵硬时，她放缓速度，Weiss将手指停留在Ruby伤口最顶端的地方。她等待着，感觉到有一只手抓紧了她的睡衣布料，她心中的一部分知道这表示她被允许了。

于是，她将手滑到Ruby的衬衣下面，手指划过敏感的肌肤。她以前来到过这里，这种感觉很熟悉，如同第一次时那般令人兴奋。 但这次不同——这并不意味着亲密。她在寻找着，并希望带来舒适。当她降低到Ruby的髋部时，她听到一阵气紧的声音，然后停了下来。她的手指几乎没有触碰到，却已足以引起反应。

她的身体状况非常之差。

Weiss的表情扭曲了，她迅速抽回自己的手。她向后拉开一段距离，和Ruby四目相对——Ruby的眼神似乎完全被打败了。

“Ruby……”Weiss用一种她知道Ruby能够明白的语气说道。当她知道自己是对的，并且不允许Ruby再继续固执下去时，她就会用这种语气说话。

传达的信息很清楚，Ruby低下了头。“我明白。”Ruby颤抖着呼出口气。“我本该让你喝完你那蠢水然后呆在床上的。”

这句话让Weiss发出一阵意想不到的笑声，也正是在那个时候，Weiss才意识到她依然将Ruby揽在怀中。她小心翼翼地从她“朋友”身上解开怀抱，双手搭在Ruby的肩膀上。“明天晚上，等忙完婚礼的事情以后，我们就去找个医生来检查一下你的情况，我们会解决这件事的。”Ruby隐忍不语，Weiss伸出一只手，托起她的下巴，把她的脸抬起来。“嘿，一切都会好起来的。”

她能看出Ruby并没有相信她。


	12. 只有你知我知

 

_严寒使她苏醒过来——不管怎样，陌生的环境足以成为促使她醒来的催化剂。_

_Weiss吞了口口水，嗓子又干又痒，这让她睁开了眼睛，去感受那个常伴身边的存在。然而，那个存在却不见了，Weiss突然重新熟悉起周边的环境。_

_她们已经在这片茫茫荒野中呆了整整四天了，无时无刻不在战斗。直到现在，当她们偶然遇到一支Atlas的军队时，Weiss和Ruby才终于有时间得以休息。_

_她们的身体状况一团糟——在与强盗和怪物战斗时，她们的Aura有好几次都被耗尽了。_

_战争的终结已然临近。她们俩都知道这点。她们和队伍的剩余成员——Winter以及Ironwood汇合只是时间问题了。然后，他们会向那座荒无人烟的山脉推进，寻找Salem。_

_这令人感到恐惧，但Weiss一遍又一遍地说，她只想让战争结束。无论发生什么，她已经厌倦了这场战争，厌倦了在战斗中失去。如果他们能够幸存，那么他们就可以休息、重塑生活。_

_如果不能，那么他们仍然可以休息。_

_然而，这并不能改变Weiss在这个极其单薄的睡袋中独自醒来的事实。士兵对她们非常好——正如Weiss所料，鉴于她姐姐是他们的负责人。在他们的藏身之处，他们为她和Ruby安排了一个好地方。他们为她们提供了食物，充足的洗澡时间以及所需要的热水。_

_当然了，她们赞同一起洗澡，以免浪费这些可怜士兵的干净水。_

_一切都像过去几周那样安好——但是Ruby突然不在她身边，Weiss别无选择，只能去找她。_

_于是，她皱着眉睡眼惺忪地坐了起来。她伸个懒腰，背部咔咔作响，寒意袭上她的短裤所没能遮住的裸露的双腿。白色的发丝垂过脸颊，凭借透过她左侧的小窗户照射进来的点点亮光，Weiss抓住床头柜的一角，站了起来。_

_由于战斗的关系，她的肩膀依然疼得厉害——她狠狠地撞在了一棵该死的树上。它会及时被治愈，大概在明天晚上之前就能好。但现在，这妨碍了她站起来，并在黑暗中蹒跚而行。_

_Weiss不知道在这个时间点上这个地方的布局安排是怎样的。谁在巡逻，其他人睡在哪里。她所知道的只是她不想和任何一个不叫Ruby Rose的人见面或说话。_

_她尊重这里的每一名士兵，尊重他们正在进行的战斗。但她的搭档是Weiss唯一的优先考虑事项。这听起来非常自私——Ruby的安好排在其他所有人之前。包括她的家人以及她自己。_

_Weiss发现门只不过是一块悬挂式的布帘，她把布帘推到一旁，探出头去。从她站立的地方看去，触目所及只是更多的沿着硬泥地铺设的棚屋。这个藏身处的房屋显然是便携式的，是便于拆卸和移动的。有一些小棚屋和Weiss现在所处的小棚屋是一样的。她能看到几盏灯，一些士兵训练有素地来回踱步，对任何危险时刻保持警惕。_

_她眯起眼睛，试图看穿黑暗——希望Blake在这里替她找到Ruby。_

_担忧涌上心头，Weiss正准备走出去，她的肩膀突然被人碰了碰。她跳了起来，正要发起攻击，又一只手伸过来稳住了她，她突然看见一双疲惫的银眸。_

_“Ruby。”Weiss叹息道，快速将Ruby拉过这扇临时搭建的门。“你差点把我吓死了。”_

_Ruby发出一阵柔和的笑声。“抱歉——我并没打算离开那么久。”_

_Weiss点点头，看见Ruby做了个手势，示意她俩回到被子里。天气很冷，不过Ruby依然只穿了短裤和背心。Ruby并没有那么在乎端庄——她更在乎的是舒适。_

_她们爬回被子里，Ruby让Weiss先进去，等Ruby再爬进去时，Weiss移向墙边。无论她们睡在哪里，Weiss都习惯靠着墙睡。Ruby喜欢抱着她，Weiss则喜欢夹在两者中间。这很舒适，还有种说不出的感觉。_

_她不必向Ruby作出解释——它只是就这样……发生了。_

_Weiss满腹担忧疑虑，再加上这次任务所带来的已经持续了好几天的焦虑不安，当Ruby在她身边躺下时，她将头紧紧贴在Ruby胸口，双臂缠住Ruby的背，紧紧地抱住她。_

_“Weiss？”Ruby问道，担心之意溢于言表。_

_Weiss稍微向后拉开一点距离，抬头穿过黑暗凝视着Ruby。“你去哪了？”_

_Ruby犹豫了一下。“我做噩梦了。”_

_“啊。”Weiss皱皱眉。“为什么不叫醒我？”_

_“你的肩膀需要休息，我不想打扰你。”_

_Weiss摇摇头。“无法接受。”她低语道，“下次你要叫醒我——肩膀见鬼去吧。”_

_Ruby在她的发丝里柔和地笑了笑。“好吧，不过这也不算太糟，我只是需要一些新鲜空气。”_

_Weiss依然贴着Ruby，打算推进这个话题。她不确定现在是不是进行这种交谈的适当时机，但她十分好奇，并希望能够给予帮助。_

_等的时间越长，她就越担心Ruby会睡着，从而失去向她询问的机会。_

_Weiss闭上双眼，说出这些话。“你做了什么样的噩梦？”_

_时间静静地流逝，Weiss非常确定Ruby其实已经睡着了。当她正准备放弃，意识渐渐开始飘散时，Ruby突然开口了。_

_“我妈妈。”_

_『啊……』_

_Summer Rose吓到了Weiss。关于她的想法，关于她的记忆——Weiss对她一无所知。这个事实令Weiss感到害怕。对于像Ruby这样的女孩来说，她对任何事情都很坦率并且直言不讳——但她几乎从来不提她的母亲。_

_Weiss知道这背后有些因素。她并没有认识她母亲太长时间，可能不太容易提起她。Yang总是更倾向于在谈话中提起Summer，但是Ruby从来没有这样做过。并不是说Ruby一提起她的名字就会逃跑，又或者在回忆中崩溃。这只是……一种心照不宣的理解，就是Ruby不会提起她的母亲。_

_因而，现在Weiss几乎后悔起当初问出口的问题。_

_“对不起。”她说，感觉自己就像个傻瓜一样。_

_Ruby再次轻声笑了起来。“没关系——我时不时会梦见她。”_

_“我以为你说的这是一场噩梦？”她松开Ruby的肩膀，在毯子下找到她的手，然后握住它。这很蠢，但她想要提供至少一点身体上的安慰，因为她确信自己无法说出任何能让Ruby感觉变好的话来。_

_Ruby耸耸肩。“任何关于她的梦都让我感觉很糟——所以我就把它们称为噩梦。这大概只是因为我想知道她是怎么死的。”_

_“Ruby……”Weiss知道不提这件事比较好。_

_“没事的，Weiss。我这一辈子都在解决这件事。”_

_“才不是没事。”她说道，然后再次后悔了。在这一点上她真是做得太糟了。她没有资格去告诉Ruby要对它抱持怎样的感觉。_

_幸运的是，Ruby完全没有进行回击。相反，她握紧Weiss的手，稍微向她靠近了一点。“我接受了我母亲几年前就已经离开了的事实，很多时候，这给人感觉很糟糕，但这并没有真正困扰过我。只是，我不知道它是怎么发生的，你明白吗？”她话说的声音很轻，但十分平稳，Weiss真真正正地相信，Ruby是世界上最强大的人。她无法像Ruby那般解决这种事——Ruby总是解决着所有事。_

_“没人告诉过你？”_

_“没有，我想没人真的知道。我是说，如果他们知道的话，他们是从来不会向我提起的，而我……我一直都不敢去问。我爸爸也许知道，又或者Qrow，但他们真的都不喜欢谈起她。”_

_Weiss突然明白了。“所以你很好奇？”_

_“是的，”Ruby叹了口气，Weiss本能地将脸贴在Ruby的脖子上。只有在这样的深夜里，Weiss才会让自己变得如此柔情蜜意。只有Ruby Rose才赢得过Weiss Schnee的这一面。“我只希望它比我平时想象的要更加平和一点。” Ruby说话的样子表明了她不曾有哪怕一刻相信过真的会是这样。“我猜，我只不过是想知道而已，这样我就能够停止去想象它可能发生的所有不同方式。”_

_听着Ruby的述说，许许多多不同的情绪从Weiss心间淌过。几乎所有情绪都是被爱所激发。她知道正是现在这种情况——正是战争、战斗和即将到来的未知在驱使着她。她只想带着Ruby远走高飞，带她去一个偏远的小岛，她可以用她家的钱买下一个，然后她们俩可以一起变老，用不着担心另一天。_

_但她不能，也不会这么做——所以她今晚才会身处于这个藏身所，周围还有数百名士兵。_

_“如果你愿意的话，我可以替你问他们。”她说道，深知Ruby决不会让她这样做。_

_这些话让Ruby笑了起来，她吻了吻Weiss的前额。“Weiss，别犯傻。”_

_“我会的，”Weiss说，她的眼神渐渐认真起来。她很累，感觉每一种情绪都放大了十倍。“我愿意为你做任何事。只要是你要我做的，我都会为你做。”_

_“Weiss，”Ruby的声音很柔和，呼吸拂过她的皮肤。她感到指尖触到她的下巴，她的头被抬起，一双嘴唇突然贴在她的嘴唇上。这个吻温柔而舒适——并不是想要做什么，只是提供必要的接触。当她们分开时，Ruby的手抚摸着她的脸颊。“我爱你。”_

_Weiss不想再睡了。她想永远躺在黑暗中，抱着Ruby。“我爱你。”她重新贴进Ruby怀里。_

_在Ruby睡着的很久以后，Weiss依然醒着。当警报响起，世界开始着火时，她也几乎是一片宁静祥和。_

* * *

Weiss很早就醒了，她想在Ruby之前起床，为她做些好吃的。

如果说有什么东西能令Ruby毫无抵抗力的话，那就是食物。尽管Weiss并不是Remnant最有才的厨师，但她觉得自己可以把几样东西混在一起捣鼓点早餐出来。

又或者，把Ruby的小木屋给烧掉——这样的话，Ruby就不得不跟她一起回Atlas了。

不管怎么说，这也是一种胜利。Weiss带着一丝调皮的笑容边想边盯着身前的炉子旋钮。旋钮相当复杂，而且还有四个。旋钮旁的标志似乎指示着哪个旋钮可以控制哪个火炉。她本来指望着很平常的那种设置——低、中、高；然而，她看见的只有一堆数字，在最底端还有一个小小的火焰标志。

把平底锅放在她所选择的火炉上之后，她小心翼翼地将那小小的刻度盘拨到5，希望能有好的结果。火花一闪，她跳了起来，然后诅咒自己，她把注意力集中在一袋香肠上，这是她在Ruby的冰箱里找到的，它被掩埋在冰箱里，还覆满了冰。

做香肠似乎是个好主意，直到她打开袋子，意识到自己必须得……触碰它。Weiss不是那种被宠坏的富家女孩——不完全是——但那也不代表她喜欢被弄脏。

尽管如此，她还是想为Ruby做这些事，礼仪都见鬼去吧。毕竟，朋友与朋友之间经常会跨出自己的舒适区域，因为他们说不定会对他们的朋友报以微笑，对他们表示感谢，也许还会拥抱他们。

『没错，一直以来都是这样。』

Weiss用食指和拇指取出一些香肠馅饼，将它们放在平底锅里，当它们开始发出嘶嘶声时，她再次跳了起来。

“给我镇定，Weiss！”她严厉地嘀咕道，迅速掏出一把锅铲去戳那讨厌的肉圈。当它们开始烹煮时，Weiss确保自己离得很近，以免发生任何灾难性的火灾，同时她又取出几片面包片，塞进烤面包机里。

然而，这又是一件她一无所知的有着一排蠢爆了的刻度盘的厨房物品。为什么这玩意儿上面不是仅仅只有一个“烘烤”按钮？为什么会有这么多的数字、设置、刻度盘？她想要烘烤——为什么就不能只是要求它烘烤然后它就立马开始烘烤了呢？到底有多少种不同的烘烤形式啊？为啥这个烤面包机上面还有烤甜甜圈的设置啊？

Weiss沮丧地依照现有的设置按下了烤面包机的烘烤开关，寄希望于Ruby对它的设置是她想要的烘烤模式。

弄完之后，她又把注意力移回香肠上。Weiss知道接下来将会发生什么，抛开她是世界上最具才能的女猎人之一、可以在几秒之内削了一打戮兽这个事实不提，她严重怀疑自己是否有能力把这些香肠翻个面。

深吸口气，Weiss撸起衬衣袖子，点了点头，然后把锅铲戳向第一片香肠的下面。

然而，她却没办法把锅铲插进那片蠢肉圈的底面。肉圈粘住了锅底，她更加用力去戳——却只让整个平底锅差点从炉子上掉下来。

“你这卑鄙宵小——”Weiss握住平底锅的把手，再次去戳，这一次她有了进步，但香肠在压力的作用下开始破裂开来。“你好大的胆子！”她斥责道，调整了一下角度，继续尝试。当她终于成功把铲子戳进这蠢东西的底面时，Weiss把它铲起来，翻了个面。

当它在锅里着陆时，它飞溅而出的嘶嘶声让她跳了起来，手中的铲子当啷一声掉在地上。

突然，从她上方传来一阵清嗓子的声音，Weiss抬头看见Ruby正靠在包厢边上，露齿而笑。“你在干什么？”

Weiss叹了口气，捡起锅铲。“试图理解为什么会有人想要自己给自己做饭。”

“你真是个呆子。”Ruby说道，Weiss炸毛了——准备自我捍卫。然而，看见Ruby一脸钦佩的样子，她又停住了。在这样的情形下，“呆子”是一种亲昵的称呼，Weiss握紧了锅铲。“我觉得那个香肠并不好。”Ruby说，Weiss看向这讨厌的食物。

她已经搞砸了吗？烹调还没完成呢。

“我做了我在电视上看到的所有一切，Ruby。我把它放在锅里，打开旋钮。我确定到目前为止我还没有足够的时间毁了它。”

她听见Ruby笑了起来，她抬起头，看见Ruby正走下楼梯——一只手扶在栏杆上，提醒着Ruby受了伤。“不是说那个，我只是在说那个肉已经放了很久了。你应该把它扔了，然后……像是……洗个手之类的。”

Weiss皱起眉。“Ruby，那是你冰箱里除了冰淇淋以外唯一的东西了。我本来打算做鸡蛋的，我以前看Klein做过鸡蛋，可你一个鸡蛋都没有。这间屋子里一点食物都没有。”

“Patch上到处都有食物。我们可以出去吃。我知道有个地方做的煎饼超赞的。”

“Ruby，这可不是恰当的生活方式。这间屋子里除了面包、水、甜食以外没有一点可以吃的东西。”

Ruby的笑容隐去了，Weiss知道自己已经越线了。“你说得可真够多的。”

“什么？”

“Yang这么做的时候我能理解——为这种事来批斗我，但你无权这么做。”

“无权——Ruby我只是想指出——”

“你对这种事又知道些什么，Weiss？你的食物是由别人做好端到你面前的。在你连自己开车往返商店这种事都做不到的情况下就别做出一副好像你是个日常务家女人似的。”

这次轮到Weiss被刺痛了，她轻蔑地叉起双臂。“我会开车！”

“但你不开！你甚至都不能自己到这里来！你还把你助理一路带到Patch来！”

“我的生活十分繁忙，Ruby。我们可不是能够随心所欲想怎么恶心地生活就怎么恶心地生活的女猎人。”她通过端起那锅老肉片、将其扔进水槽里的方式来强调自己的说法。

“我自己做得很好，Weiss。从你离开的那天起，我一直都很好。”

“你受伤的髋部可不是这么说的。”她和Ruby一样尖锐地反击道，她们无声地站着，盯着彼此。今天早上本该是个平静的清晨，本该继续维持她们在昨天晚上共同享有的那份亲近感。“我只是想帮助你，Ruby。我——”她为接下来要说出口的话战栗地叹了口气。“作为你的朋友，我不能放任不管。你并不是没事，我打算帮你解决你的伤势——但我不会对你的家人隐瞒此事。这对他们不公平。”

她觉得，在这种情况下照顾Ruby是她的责任。如果Ruby不愿照顾自己，那么Weiss便打算介入。Ruby可能会因此而恨她，但她爱Ruby，爱到就算被Ruby憎恨也不要紧。

她准备好了吵架——准备好了Ruby冲她大吼大叫，甚至可能会叫她滚出去。

但回应只有一片沉默。直到烤面包机发出一声叮当声时，她们俩才动了动。Weiss转过头去，看见烘烤已经完成了，然后她又转回来看向Ruby。

“烘烤没问题吗？”Ruby阴沉地点点头，Weiss小心翼翼地把它拿出来，放在盘子上。“你要一片吗？”

“我不饿。”她说道，走进起居室坐下。

Weiss依然端起盘子走向Ruby。“你总是很饿。”她说道，把盘子放在Ruby面前。Ruby始终沉默着，Weiss滑到她身旁的沙发上，蜷起膝盖。她坐着，盯着Ruby，试图想出最好的行动方针来处理这个问题。

她抓住机会，伸手拨了拨Ruby眼前的一缕头发，以便引起她的注意。

这起了作用，银眸向她看去——但那双银眸几乎黯淡无光。

“我不是要从你手中夺走你的生活——我只是希望它能变得更好，无伤无痛。”

Ruby再度别开视线，Weiss审视着她。她低下头、双手颤抖着在大腿上紧紧握在一起。Weiss知道Ruby再次濒临哭泣——她正用尽全力进行忍耐。

“一旦被Yang发现这件事，她决不会让我再留在这里。我会毁了婚礼，她们会让我搬到Vale制造武器。”她的声音听上去十分受挫，这令Weiss心碎不已。

“Ruby我不会让它发生的。”Weiss认真地说道。她不确定究竟要怎么做才能阻止Yang，但她会去尝试。“你的生活始终是你的生活。你只是需要让别人来帮助你。”

Ruby向她微微点了点头，Weiss将其视为一个胜利，直到Ruby再次开口：“我们可不可以……让这件事目前保持只有你知我知的状态？我会去看医生、接受治疗，但……在婚礼之后？我不想对婚礼造成干扰。”

“你的髋部——”

“还可以再维持两个星期。”她微笑着，切切实实地微笑着，Weiss感到自己的防御彻彻底底地分崩离析了。“我会很小心的，而且我现在已经得到了你的帮助。这也不是什么天大的秘密。只是两个星期而已，等她们完成婚礼后，我就会告诉她们，然后便开始进行计划。”

Weiss不想剥夺Ruby选择的权力。她已经同意在婚礼之后把这件事告诉Yang并接受相应的治疗。这就是她想要的一切，她不想再得寸进尺了。

“好吧。”她点点头，双手握住Ruby的手。“我会保守你的秘密，Ruby Rose。只有一小段时间。”Ruby握紧她的手，Weiss正准备再说些什么，桌子上的卷轴板响了起来。

她跳了起来，看了看发现是闹钟响了，提醒着她现在是该去品尝蛋糕的时候了。“哦，对了，”她叹了口气。“Blake和Yang可能已经先去那里了。”她关掉闹钟，拿起卷轴板。“我想你会去品尝蛋糕的吧？”

“你在开玩笑吧？我打算在你们还在慢条斯理一点一点啃咬的时候风卷残云吃得渣都不剩呢。”

Weiss轻声笑了起来。“那我们最好赶快做好准备，赶在Yang抢先于你这么做之前。”


	13. 椰果与后果

“我赢了。”Yang呻吟着说道，Weiss看着满桌子沾满各种霜糖的空盘子，翻了个白眼。

“不可能，我吃了那个有椰果的而你没有。”Ruby反驳道，Weiss转头看向左边，她深爱至极的女人正挺着肚子坐在座位上，唇上沾着巧克力。她看上去既难受又无精打采，但同时也对自己的选择非常满意。

与此同时，Weiss的注意力全都集中在巧克力上，她超级想去把它擦掉。当她们还在交往时，Ruby会习惯性地变得非常……邋遢。Weiss不喜欢这样，于是她把确保Ruby保持一定程度的卫生当成自己的使命。Ruby并不是不讲卫生，只是她对于自己到底可以变得有多邋遢完全没有自觉罢了。

在过去，Weiss会伸出手去，毫不在意地径直替她擦掉唇上的巧克力。而今，她没有位置能够去做那种事——所以她只能干坐着，沮丧地注视着巧克力奚落她。

“那让你得了负分，因为椰果令人作呕。”Yang回道，Weiss听见Blake在她右边叹了口气。“我赢了，因为我不必忍受椰果。”

Blake清清嗓子。“于是呢，假使我选择椰果作为我们的婚礼蛋糕会怎么样？”

看见Yang的脸色白了一分，Weiss得意地笑了起来。“我、呃……你喜欢椰果吗？”Blake耸耸肩——她喜欢跟她的未婚妻唱反调。“你想要椰果蛋糕吗？”

“椰果蛋糕很好吃。不过我并不打算自己一个人做决定，但如果只有我一个人吃了椰果蛋糕，我们就不能一块儿做决定。”

“呃。”Yang的脸立马垮了下去，Ruby开始窃笑。“嗯……它们已经没有了。蛋糕吸管Ruby Rose把它们都吸走了。”

“喂！”Ruby叫道，这次轮到Weiss窃笑了。

“也不完全是这样。”Weiss开口道，Yang向她投去一道锐利的视线。“我还没有吃完我的蛋糕，而且它不知怎的逃出了Ruby的魔爪。”然后，她端起自己的盘子，Yang朝她怒目而视。“你应该试试，看看你会不会喜欢。”Weiss露出她最招牌的、最令人讨厌的微笑，她知道Yang（以及大多数人）对她的这种笑容感到憎恶。当Yang看向Blake时，这正是她所想要的反应。

“我希望所有蛋糕都能被品尝一遍。”她用一种Yang无法拒绝的语调说道，当Yang坐直身子、伸手越过桌子时，Ruby开始笑起来。

她懊悔地从Weiss那里接过盘子，竭尽全力用不屑的态度瞪着覆满椰果和巧克力的蛋糕。她瞪着它，然后又看向Blake，Blake正挂着一脸期待的笑容，这让Yang拾起了叉子，做了个深呼吸。

Yang能够为Blake做任何事，这令Weiss非常感动。这就是Yang Xiao Long。她会为所爱之人吃下任何东西——即便是椰子味的。

就在Yang的叉子正要刺破霜糖的那一刻，Blake伸手从盘子上抽走蛋糕。Yang跳了起来，大家都注视着Blake一口吞没了蛋糕——她的脸颊现在鼓鼓的，脸上还挂着微笑。

“Blake！”Yang叫道，笑声卡在喉咙里。“那是什么鬼？！”

“唔嗯唔嗯……爱你。”

这是一个十分美好的时刻，一个Weiss真心怀念的时刻。这支队伍——她们是她的家人。她有Winter，可除她以外，Weiss从未与任何跟她有着相同姓氏的人真正联系起来过。所以当她前往Beacon时——她仅仅只指望依靠自己一个人生存下去。

她从未想过她会在那里寻获爱；寻获各种经得起所有仇恨与邪恶考验的爱。

这将她的注意力引向了Ruby。当看到Blake正试图吞下满嘴的蛋糕而Yang正帮她擦脸时，Ruby咯咯地笑了起来。

Weiss很嫉妒。没必要对此进行掩饰——这正是她的感受。这是嫉妒，沮丧，以及欲求。她想要这个。她已经一个人很久了，久到她都忘了有个你每天都能见到、看到你就如同你看到他们一样激动的人是什么样的了。

这使她感到完整——即便是在非常艰难困苦的时期。这温暖而又诱人，而她唯一想要与之相伴的人就坐在她身边，甚至未曾注意到Weiss有多么努力地在盯着她看。

然而，她知道没有时间来提起这事。不是现在，不是在Ruby应付伤势并试图对此保密，而她的另外两位队友正在策划婚礼的时候。不，这件事可以等——Weiss习惯于把自己的欲求放在一边，以利于获取进展。

此刻，她会确保Ruby没事——确保Yang和Blake幸福……然后她才会考虑跨出一步。

“不开玩笑了。”Blake说道，她终于把自己打理干净了。在帮她擦掉嘴唇上流淌的霜糖时，Yang向她投入的注意力使她的脸颊始终带着一丝淡淡的红晕。“我相信红丝绒蛋糕会是我们的选择。Yang喜欢它，我也一样，而且我很喜欢它的外观。”

Weiss点点头，迅速在卷轴板上输入信息。“很好。我会安排下去的。”

“我们在蛋糕顶上的小人可以做点……改进之类的吗？”

Weiss向Yang瞥去一个危险的眼神。“改进……怎么改？”

Yang若无其事地耸耸肩。“我只是在说确保你别漏掉我的义肢和Blake的翘臀而已。”

“喔。”Weiss向自己点点头，接着听见Yang的窃笑。

“你在想什么？我只是希望我们在蛋糕上的小人完美无缺罢了。Weiss Schnee，别污了！”

“我才没有那么想！我从来不会——”

Yang突然爆发出一阵笑声，Weiss竭尽全力瞪着她。“Weiss，天哪我真想念你。”Yang从座位上站起来，绕过桌子跑向Weiss抱住她的脖子，亲吻她的前额。“好了，既然我们已经解决了蛋糕的问题——我得去找Sun和Neptune搞定他们的服装了。”

“我跟你一起去，找到Violet，因为她显然迷上了那个痞子。”

Blake翻个白眼。“我都跟你说过了，这只不过是找乐子——她才没有‘迷上’。”

“即便如此，你不会介意我跟着吧，Yang？”

“没关系。Rubes，你能把Blake载回家吗？”

直到Ruby用叉子把盘子上仅剩的一点点霜糖刮下来并把叉子舔干净之后，她才点了点头。“乐意效劳。”她微笑道，然后舔掉沾在自己唇上的巧克力，这让Weiss膝盖一软。

她想要把它舔掉——她想要（小心翼翼地）抓住Ruby，从她唇上舔掉蛋糕。

『当然了，是通过友好的方式。』

Ruby站起来，Weiss看见Blake走向Yang道别（即便她们只分开短短一小时，她们也需要很长的道别时间），她靠近Ruby。“你还好吗？”

那双银眸扫了她一眼，神情中带着一丝沮丧。“我会——”当Weiss皱眉时，她停住了。“我没事——我大概会和Blake在外面闲逛一会儿。”

“很好。”Weiss点头——她不喜欢Ruby独自坐在自己家中，惦记着不可避免的事情。“我不会让Yang和那些男孩花掉太多时间。”

抑制住想要拥抱Ruby的冲动，Weiss朝Ruby轻轻挥挥手，Ruby也同样朝她挥了挥，然后她被Yang径直拖出了蛋糕店。

* * *

“于是你爸爸喜欢自己的床吗？”Weiss边问边看向Yang，她正在调整自己的太阳眼镜，头发在风中抽打。尽管Ruby是一个比她姐姐更细心的司机——但Weiss还是更喜欢后者，因为Yang的车非常安静。

“哈？爸爸还没——”Yang双目放大，别开视线。“啊没错……他很喜欢。”

Weiss瞪着她。“你爸爸并没有回来得那么早，是不是？”

“啥？”Yang脱口道，Weiss看得出来她正在向远处靠过去。“他当然回来了，我才不会对你撒谎并试图把你送入我妹妹的怀抱里咧。”

“Yang Xiao Long！”Weiss重重跺了一脚。“我的浪漫生活到底怎么惹着你了！在我的记忆中你一直都在干涉我的浪漫生活！”

Yang轻声笑了起来，把车开到一条更加拥堵的道路上，她摇下车窗。“听着，多年前当我第一次进行干涉并且把你和Ruby切切实实地拉拢到一起时，你可感谢了我。”

“我那时没有经验，又忙得要死，而且我甚至不知道自己喜欢你妹妹。事情已经变了。我们是成年人，我们可以处理自己的私生活。”

她预计这场对话会就这样来来回回持续下去。她预计Yang会抛出一些Weiss不能用她的双手找到她的屁股之类的诙谐又或讽刺的评论（正如她以前告诉Weiss的那样）。然而与之相反，Weiss看见Yang蹙起眉头，把方向盘抓得更紧了些。

“Ruby的私生活怎么样？”Yang近乎悲伤地问道。

Weiss不料Yang会来这一出。“我……呃……什么？”

Yang的唇角勉强牵起一丝笑容。“我不知道，所以我不得不问。Ruby从不告诉我她的日常生活。”

鉴于Ruby十分确定要是她的伤被Yang发现了，她就一定会被带走——Weiss毫不意外Ruby会对她姐姐守口如瓶。“她做得很好。她家里很干净，她……也很干净。”Weiss尽力不撒下任何谎言。

“喔。”Yang点点头，听上去煞是失望。“她叫你也什么都不要告诉我，对不对？”

“不，Yang……她没有。我只是不知道你想问的是什么？”

“我只想知道她好不好，你知道吗？我真的拼命想让她跟我和Blake一起搬走。我和Beacon的校长谈过了，那里的员工都很乐意接纳Ruby。她可以制造武器，教学生们怎么保养自己的武器。这很赚钱，而且她也不必非得跟我们住在一起，只是住在附近就行，她可以——”

“Yang。”Weiss小心翼翼地打断她。“我——我觉得Ruby在这里扎根了。她好像很喜欢自己在Patch上的生活。作为女猎人的生活。”

一阵沉默降临，Yang为一个红灯减缓车速，然后向后靠在椅背上。她重重地咽了口唾沫，呼出口气。“我又……不知道了。她什么都不告诉我。”在Weiss能够说点什么之前，Yang的卷轴板响了，她把它从口袋里掏出来，扔到Weiss的大腿上。“可能是Sun，我在开车，不会接电话的，所以你来接。”

Weiss皱起鼻子，盯着屏幕上那张直盯着她傻笑的脸。她翻翻眼睛，接起电话。

“你好，Sun。” 她尽可能彬彬有礼地说。

“Weiss？”他只是冲着她尖叫。“嘿，你在做什么？我打错电话了？”

“不，Sun，你没打错。你连我的电话号码都没有。”

“噢对，说得不错！Yang在哪里！我们已经在这儿了，这里简直……超热。我想Neptune可能正在考虑跳进湖里，天气太热了。”

“跳你个鬼！” Neptune在电话后面大叫，Weiss捏了捏鼻梁。

“我们快到了。”她说，向Yang看去以求确认——得到了点头的回应。“是的，就快到了。我猜我的助理也跟你一起？”

“噢是的。”她可以从他的声音中听出微笑。“Vi就在这里——为我们维持秩序，不断向所有你喜欢的商业伙伴发送信息。”

『……Vi？』

“很高兴知道，”Weiss从不怀疑Violet会继续工作。“告诉她我想在你们三个买西装的时候再谈一些事情。此外，我会同意你们购买的所有东西，所以告诉Neptune，他必须得挑端庄得体的衣服。不要紫色的。”

Sun笑道：“随你怎么说，Weiss。”

“并且你也要穿上全套的西装，而不是只在裸露的胸前系根领带。”

“噢。”他哀怨道，Weiss忍不住笑了起来。

“我们很快就到。”说完，她挂掉电话，把Yang的卷轴板放在她们之间的控制台上。“所以Sun Wukong真的是你的伴郎，对吧？”

Yang笑了。“是的——我知道你们俩从来没有真正合得来过，但他是一个好人，他为我和Blake做了很多事情。”

“我从不怀疑，我也不讨厌他。他只是……非常聒噪，令人不快，还有捣毁东西的倾向。”她决定稍微戳Yang一下。“他就像你一样，不过有一根……”Weiss几乎被自己的话噎住了，而Yang则把眉毛往空中一歪，然后得意地笑了起来。“尾巴。” 她说道，恢复了优雅。

“嗯哼，那就是你要说的。”

“你真是最差劲了。”

“可你想念我。”Yang笑道，伸手拍拍Weiss的腿。

她确实如此。

* * *

“你确定一切进展顺利？”Weiss问道，Violet把Yang的车开到Ruby家，正好在屋外停下。

Violet面带Weiss不曾真正见过的微笑，点了点头。“一切顺利，Schnee小姐。公司运作平稳，运输也毫无障碍地到达了目的地；Neon为这份工作以及你给的丰厚报酬欣喜若狂。”

“很好，我们应该在更具危险性的旅行里多考虑雇佣他们。”

“我会看看他们对于更稳定的工作是否有兴趣。”

随着夕阳西沉，Weiss凝视着Ruby的家。这一天非常漫长，让Neptune和Sun选择他们喜欢的燕尾服比Weiss想象的还要困难得多。

但这也不算什么糟糕的事，她有时间跟着Yang，见到Violet和Sun在一起确实玩得很开心。就连Neptune似乎也表现出了他最为得体的行为——他只是向她调了一次情，当她拒绝他时，他接受了，又转而向登记簿后面的女士调情，而她根本就不搭理他。

“我在想……我知道下周酒店会为我们安排房间，但是……也许你可以取消我的房间，只留下你自己的房间。”

Weiss Schnee不必向任何人自我解释。她经营着一家拥有数十亿资产的公司，是Remnant真正的人生赢家。她是一个完全成熟的成年人，她自己为自己做出决定。

然而，告诉Violet她想和Ruby住在一起，而不是尽快远离她的前女友，令她恐惧不已。

“好极了。”Violet轻易地答道，Weiss看了她一眼。“这不就是你想要的回答吗？你希望我问你为什么吗？也许展开一些女孩聊天？性建议？我还从未堕落过——”

 “Violet。”Weiss举起手示意她安静下来。“我只是把情况告知你。”

她的助理突然露出狡黠的笑容。“看来这是值得的，两天前我在Xiao Long小姐的要求下取消了酒店。”

“你啥？！”

Violet耸耸肩。“她向我保证你不需要它，我开始觉得那个女人能够预见未来。”

“那么她也预见到了自己的死亡，因为它会以我的拳头的形式降临在她身上。”Weiss咆哮道。“我向那女孩发誓。”现在为此进行争吵也没有用。“很好，我要看看Ruby是否有适合一个Schnee的浴缸。”

“或者适合两个人的浴缸。”Violet没有看她，但她显然在等待某种回应。Weiss怒气冲冲地打开车门。“我很抱歉，Schnee小姐——但你真的给自己设下了那样的圈套。”

“看来是吧。祝你有个愉快的夜晚，Violet。我们明天上午再讨论重新安排那些会议。”

“晚安。”

走到Ruby家门前，一路上都很安静，只有她的脚摩擦泥土路面发出的声音。她知道Ruby在家，因为一个小时前她给Ruby发了一条消息，以确保她回来时不会被锁在门外。买完燕尾服以后他们全都回了Taiyang家，Violet则开车送Weiss回去。他们会在第二天早上碰面，一起吃早餐。

Weiss打开门，门没有上锁，室内的凉爽空气向她袭来，宛如上帝的恩赐。她关上门，向后倚靠在门上，腿脚酸痛不已——来个沐浴感觉会很棒。

“Ruby？”Weiss唤道，惊讶于Ruby对她的到来没有任何问候。Ruby的家不大，她不可能没有听见开门声。

片刻之后，回应她的招呼的依然是一片沉默，Weiss离开门边，往里面跨出几步。

她看见Ruby的卷轴板正放在沙发旁的桌子上，正面朝上，闪着绿灯，显示着有未读信息。

“哈，她也许在打盹儿吧。”Weiss好奇地想着，然后踢掉鞋子，小心翼翼地把它们摆放在门边。

Weiss又往里面跨出两步，就在那时，她看见了Ruby——她脸朝下，躺在楼梯最底端。

“Ruby！”她尖叫道，以流畅的动作跳过沙发，轻轻降落在Ruby身边。“Ruby。”她再次叫道，碰了碰Ruby的背，摇了摇她的肩膀，想要她醒来。没有回应，Weiss审视着现场。Ruby穿着一件红色的背心，一条短裤，除此以外再无他物。

她的脑袋旁有一小摊血，前额有一道伤口，血流不止。Weiss试图用手阻止血液流出，但不起作用。她恐惧不已，浑身发抖——为自己无法清晰思考并采取措施而感到愤怒。

Ruby的头上有一条毛巾，可能是她用来擦干头发的，Weiss抓过毛巾，把它按在伤口上。Weiss看向台阶，注意到其中一根栏杆断掉了。如果Ruby是从楼梯上摔下来的，她可能在摔下来的过程中撞到了它。

恐惧贯穿Weiss全身——这是一种难以想象的恐惧，是她多年未曾体会过的恐惧。Ruby受伤是Weiss的致命弱点，有时候这感觉就像是她唯一的弱点，而今，她正再度经历这种恐惧。

Weiss迅速掏出卷轴板，拨下最近的号码。在等待电话接通的过程中，她不知道该用自己另一只空出来的手做什么。如果Ruby伤得很重，她不能把Ruby翻过来——Weiss很清楚自己不是医生。

“Schnee小姐？”Violet接通了电话，Weiss失控了。

“马上叫救护车！Ruby受伤了，我不知道该怎么办！Violet快回来帮帮我！”

电话挂断了，Weiss怀疑地盯着她的卷轴板看了一会儿。然而，在她甚至能连贯地思考之前，门倏地开了，她转过身来，看见Violet走进来，卷轴板正贴在耳边。

“是的，我们需要一辆救护车，地点是乌木小区2195号，就在道路尽头。”

“她从楼梯上摔下来了！”Weiss大叫道，抚摸着Ruby的头发，她的肚子像被钳子夹住一样绷得紧紧的。“她受伤了。我不该离开她的——我本该告诉Yang的。我本该……”

她本来应该做的事情太多太多了。


	14. 补救

他们不在乎她的名字。他们不在乎她的钱。

无论她说什么，无论她怎么威胁——医生不会让Weiss跟着Ruby一起进入急诊室。不，她必须得等。她只会碍事。

是Violet，那个她付钱来到这里的女孩，最终抓住了Weiss的手臂，将她拖到一边。

直到她提起Yang的名字时，Violet才向她保证Yang和Blake都已经通知到位了。Weiss很庆幸不必亲自打出那个电话，但她知道她们很快就会来到这里——Yang会尽她们最快的速度赶到这里。

但是Blake不会让Yang开车，不会让眼中充满火焰、心中充满对宝贝妹妹的担忧的Yang开车。不，Yang在害怕的时候会变得很不稳定。Weiss非常清楚这点。在自己所不能掌控的状况中，Yang无法控制好自己的情绪。

对于挡在她面前的人来说，这会非常糟糕——又或者是，将这件事对她保密的人。

Yang……Yang会揍她的，Weiss知道。Weiss明明知道Ruby出了事，却什么也没说。Yang可能会伤到她，但她不在乎。她已经麻木到不在乎了。麻木到无法清醒地思考——此刻，她的全世界都在围绕着Ruby旋转。Ruby需要没事，她需要——

“Schnee小姐？”Violet打断她无法控制的思潮，Weiss重新安定下来，头顶上方荧光灯的光芒投射而下，其他正在等候着陌生人的人们发出的噪音变得清晰。

Violet看着她，眼中充满真挚的关怀。“你的脸色非常苍白。也许我们应该赶快去洗手间，在脸上泼点水。”

Weiss摇摇头。“要是他们有Ruby的消息——”

“马上就通知你，好吗？你的手在发抖。”

“因为我很害怕。”

Violet露出微笑——不是坏笑，也不是任何挖苦式的笑容。这个笑容十分诚恳，令人不可思议地感到安心。“我知道，但你这样对她毫无益处。你需要放松。”

那听上去几乎是不可能的。她的肚子就像有一头拉丁熊踩在上面。她几乎无法动弹，胸口传来阵阵紧缩般的疼痛，喉头紧锁，仿佛会窒息而死。

“来吧，Yang和Blake很快就会到了。”Violet说道，想要以此作为某种安慰，不过Weiss自己也非常清楚。

但她还是让Violet牵起她的手，把她从椅子里拉起来。她就像个小孩一样，被Violet牵引着来到洗手间，门在她们身后咔哒一声关上了。

洗手间大而安静。一面长镜俯瞰着三个安装在大理石台面上的水槽。后面有四个小隔间，每个隔间的门都半开着。

除了她们，没有人在这里， Weiss可以趁此机会喘口气。

她跌跌撞撞地走向镜子，看着自己。她注意到的第一样东西就是血——她的上身沾有血迹。

『Ruby的血。』

片刻后，胆汁涌进嘴里。她弯下腰，在水槽里呕吐起来。

她的头发立即被一双手拨开，束在脑袋后面。液体在她的喉咙里灼烧，使眼泪沿着双颊流下——还有一些眼泪从鼻子里流出来，让她几乎无法呼吸。

Weiss试图忍住，她感到有什么东西在拍她的后背，片刻后，她呕出更多东西，在水槽里飞溅开来。水龙头被轻轻打开，清理着呕出的污物，把它们冲进下水道里，以免溅到她脸上。

Weiss深吸口气，乞求自己的胃安定下来。她吃了一片放在水槽边的小碗里的薄荷，祛除嘴里的味道。

在情况好转之前，这样只会变得更糟。她需要能够处理它，就像她解决所有其它的挑战一样。

“我们应该回到候诊室去。”她说着，朝门口走去。

向来尽职尽责的Violet拖着脚步跟随在她身后，Weiss感到一阵极其强烈的愧疚。Violet从未要求做这种事——在医院里处理呕吐物以及这一切。

然而，她一句话也没说。只是紧跟着Weiss，尽可能地帮助她。

等事情稳定下来后，Violet将得到大幅加薪。

她们刚离开洗手间，Weiss听见一阵喧哗。

“她的名字是Ruby Rose！她在哪里？！我知道她在这里，她是我妹妹，我现在想见她！” Yang可能非常害怕，Weiss看见她的金发摇曳着，双臂四处挥舞，Blake正试图让她安定下来。

“她现在正在进行诊断。”前台的女士谨慎地说道，“我被告知现在要限制任何人见她——医生需要空间。”

“她出什么事了？她会没事的吧？！”

“她摔了一跤，额头上有一道很深的伤口，除此以外我什么都不知道。”

尽管她痛恨承认这一点——Weiss害怕说出任何话。她害怕Yang可能作出的反应。Yang会生她的气吗？Yang会攻击她吗？这个世界上没有比Yang Xiao Long更和善、更具保护欲的人——可一旦事情关乎到她妹妹，她也许会变得……不可理喻。

一个夺门而出、逃回Atlas的可怕想法越过她的脑海。她痛恨它，痛恨这种想法——但是恐惧如同毒药一般，直刺心间。

然而，她从内心的更深处发掘出了勇气。

“Yang。”Weiss最终开口道，一双深红色的眼眸向她直刺而来。

片刻后，眼中的眸色消失了，取而代之的是紫色与担忧，Yang跳过一排长凳，将Weiss拉入怀中。“你找到了她！你把她带到这儿来了！Weiss，谢谢你。”Yang拉开一段距离，握住Weiss的肩膀。“她怎么了？她说什么了吗？你在短信里只说了你要来这里——她撞到了她的头。”Yang指着接待员的桌子说，“那位女士说她撞到了她的头。”

Weiss咽下哽在喉头的结块，点了点头。“是的，她从楼梯上摔下来，撞到了头。”Yang把她的手臂抓得更紧了。“当我发现她时，她已经昏迷不醒了。”

“可是……她的Aura……为什么没有保护她？”Yang问道——尽管并没有特别在问谁。

这时Weiss意识到Blake在瞪着她。她在那双黄色眼眸的审视下，后退了一步。

“Yang。”Weiss无法向她看去——但她必须得说出来。

“Ruby Rose？” 一个声音响起，她们全都转过身来，看见一位眉上挂着汗珠、满脸紧张之色的医生向她们走来。

在那一刻——Weiss恐惧着最坏的情况。她的心似乎变得迟缓起来。她仿佛能看见自己的生活在眼前闪现。一个没有Ruby的生活，这让她想沉沦到黑暗中，再也不回来。这是最最可怕的感觉。一种她永远也不会忘记的感觉。

“是我。”Yang脱口而出。“我是说，我是她姐姐。她是我妹妹。她还好吗？”

“她很稳定，我们缝合了她头上的伤口。虽然她可能会因撞击而患上脑震荡。我们使用了兴奋剂来帮助她恢复她的Aura——它少得非常危险，还有……为什么没人知会过她的髋骨破裂了？”

Weiss看见Yang的脸困惑地皱了起来。“破裂……什么？”更糟的是，她看见Blake失望地摇了摇头。“她的髋骨破裂了吗？！”Yang的眼睛再次闪烁了一下，医生后退一步。她一定注意到了。“我……我——”她深吸口气，退了回来。“对不起——这完全不是针对你的。我不知道她的……”Yang转过身，泪水流过她的脸颊，Blake将她揽入怀中。

Yang的情绪就要超载了。

“我们可以见见她吗？”Blake越过Yang的肩膀问道。

医生点点头。“我们正将她转移到一间病房里，不过我倒是不明白那有何不可。因为坠落和药物的关系，她依然处在昏睡中，但我们会叫个人带你们过去见她。”

Blake微笑着向医生道谢。Weiss正准备跟他去见Ruby，却被人抓住了手腕。

回过头来，是Blake——她正死死地抓住她。“Violet，你能和Yang一块儿去看看Ruby吗？Weiss和我要去告诉她的父亲和叔叔出了什么事。”

Blake的眼睛从未离开她的双眼，Weiss听见Violet迟疑地在她身后动了动。

“好、好的。” 她说道，然后慢慢地引导Yang穿过候诊室，走进大厅里，一个护士正等在那儿。

Weiss还来不及作出任何思考，就被拖走了。

* * *

正如Blake所言，她确实给Taiyang和Qrow打了电话。看着她对他们说话、处理他们，感觉真是一大奇观。Blake已经真真正正地成为了这个家庭的一份子。从安慰Taiyang到安抚Qrow，她设法搞定了他们，让他们能够一路安全地来到这里与Ruby在一起。

等Ruby醒来，看到这所有的关注与担忧，一定会十分生气的。

现在，这已经不是Weiss所能阻止得了的了——真相已经浮出水面了。

这个真相已经清楚地被这位在她面前来回踱步的猫咪Faunus知晓了。

“这……这就是你那天谈起的事，对不对？你问起Ruby，问她是不是没事？你问的就是今天出的这事。你知道她受伤了。”

深吸口气，Weiss点点头。“如果你还记得，那只是几天前的事，那时我看到了她背后的瘀伤。直到昨天晚上我才发现她真正的伤。”

“Weiss，为什么你没有告诉我们？显然你是想这么做的，否则的话你不会来找我询问情况。我们本来可以给她帮助的。”

“那不是Ruby想要的！”Weiss提高音量。

Blake没有退缩。“Ruby不知道什么才对她有好处！”Blake尖叫道，而Weiss才是那个退缩的人。见状，Blake捏了捏鼻梁——她的耳朵贴伏在头上，她叹了口气。“Ruby把自己逼得太紧——濒临崩溃边缘。Yang不得不去接她的那一次，是因为Ruby已经筋疲力尽了，几乎连床都不能起。她非常非常想独立，乃至任何事情都害怕求助。即便Ruby缺乏很多日常技能，但她依然不会寻求帮助——她不会接受帮助。她既固执又害怕，令人不可思议地沮丧。”

“她不想失去自己创造的生活！”Weiss为Ruby辩护，感到自己的声音都破裂了。

不幸的是，这似乎并没有博得Blake的同情。“她创造了什么，Weiss？是的，Ruby有钱——但她甚至不知道该怎么管理它。她家里没有食物。她把所有的钱都放在家里的保险箱里。所有东西都是用现金置办的。她用现金买了这间房子。预付了全款。我们训练多年，成为军人——Ruby比其他人早了两年。在Beacon或战争期间，没有人教过我们如何像平常人一样生活。我们只能自我调整适应。”Blake朝自己和Weiss示意。“在去Beacon之前，我独自一人时，我学会了如何生活；我确信你有很多礼仪老师每天都在向你展示如何生活。”Weiss只能点头——这是事实，她的成长伴有各种各样的指导者，教她如何处理费用、与人打交道。她从出生的那一刻起就必须是完美且合格的。“Ruby和Yang没有，她们的父母是猎人——Yang的妈妈抛弃了她，Ruby的妈妈死了。我爱Taiyang，但我们都知道他不是最佳模范成年人，更别提Qrow了。”

Blake滔滔不绝地说个不停，Weiss好奇Blake究竟是被打开了什么开关，让她生气至斯。

“Blake，你这是想做什么？”

Blake呼出口气，突然不再看Weiss的眼睛。“我是在说……我帮助Yang进行了调整。战争结束后，我在这里陪伴她，我们一起度过了难关。你有你的公司和你的责任，你也做得很好。Ruby……她没有任何人在身边，当她把Yang赶走时，她就真的是孤身一人了，然后现在……出了这种事。”Blake颤抖地呼吸着，擦了擦眼睛。“Yang和我已经讨论过这件事了，我们知道如果Ruby无法照顾自己，我们就会……”

“你们就会怎么样？”Weiss问道，尽管她早已知晓答案。

“我们打算让Ruby跟我们一起搬到Vale。在那儿她会有一份工作，Yang和我可以帮她打理自己的生活，重新振作起来。在这次的事情之后——在她的康复期间，她无论如何都无法独自生活。”

Weiss感到自己的脉搏开始加速，血液开始沸腾。这是不对的——这感觉不对。她为Ruby生气，为自己生气。

“你们不能那样做！你们不能强迫她做任何事！她是一个成年女人了！”

“是吗？”Blake没有提高嗓门。就好像她不必提出自己的观点似的。“Weiss，如果你不在这里——如果你没有出现，而Ruby又独自一人摔下楼梯——她会死的。” 那些话就像打在她肚子上的一记老拳。“我们并不是要阻止她自己生活，Weiss。我们只是试着帮助她过上一个更好、更安全的生活。Ruby必须在一定程度上成长起来。她必须学会如何调整和照顾自己。我们并不会把她关在笼子里而决不让她离开。我们只是想离得更近些，这样我们才能帮到她。”

Weiss没有回答。她无言以对，甚至觉得自己无权再说下去。Blake说得没错。如果酒店已经安排下来，Ruby摔了下去，而Weiss又不在那里的话……

“走吧，”Blake走过Weiss身边，平静地说道，“我们去看看她们怎么样了。”

* * *

当她们回到Ruby所在的房间时，Weiss很乐意见到Ruby脸上的血迹都被擦干净了。她看上去很平静——整洁而舒适。这令Weiss镇定下来；在之前的两个小时里，Weiss一直握着Ruby的手，冲着医护人员大呼小叫，以确保Ruby没事。

她累坏了，可当她坐下，注视着Yang守在Ruby床边时，Weiss很快便睡意全无。

看着Yang令Weiss感到痛心。她坐在Ruby床边，义肢放在门旁的墙边。她已经把它取了下来，她用左手握住Ruby的手，拇指正轻轻摩挲着她的手背。

Yang的脸上仍淌着泪水，不过她似乎比之前在走廊里更镇静些了。萦绕在Weiss腹中的内疚感使她的身体感到不适。如果不是她之前已经呕吐过了的话，那么她很有可能现在会发生呕吐。

“Schnee小姐。”Violet轻柔地开口，Weiss吓了一跳——她已经忘了她的助理依然在这里。“Sun要来接我回Xiao Long先生的家。这是家务事，我不想有所侵扰。”

Weiss只得点头，她知道对Violet而言，呆在这里只会让她感到相当不适。对这里所有人来说，她依然是个陌生人。“好的——我会知会你事情的进展，今晚再跟你谈谈。”

Violet柔和地笑了笑，开始朝门口走去。Yang向她表示感谢，但却没有力气朝Violet的方向看过去，Violet短暂地停住脚步，向Yang报以最好的回应。

她注视着Violet离开，发现Blake正站在房间外面，和一位护士在走廊里说话。不管什么情况，Blake总会坚持尽其所能地收集信息。和Yang在一起正需要这点——Yang有时难以捉摸，Blake喜欢尽可能地保持掌控。

Weiss深深怀疑，那是因为Yang是世界上唯一能使Blake失去那种掌控的力量——所以她从自己生活的其他各个方面弥补了这一点。

“我把一切都搞砸了。”Yang终于打破沉默说道，不过Weiss确信这些话并没有针对任何人，除了她自己。“我应该早点来找她的——我应该更加努力的。”

“Yang。”Weiss不由自主地说，“这不是你的错。我们都知道Ruby把每个人、每件事都摆在自己之前——这也是她之所以一直都是我们的队长。”

Yang点点头，但Weiss看得出她并不赞同这种说法。回头看向门口，Weiss看见Blake走了进来，一脸不确定的表情。她紧张地站在Yang身后，一只手在她的另一只胳膊上上下摩挲着，耳朵也卷了起来。

“嘿。”Blake唤道，Yang转过头来望着她。Weiss注视着她的两名挚友不费吹灰之力地互动着，Blake跪在Yang所坐的椅子旁，伸手从Yang的眼睛下方拭去眼泪。“她需要动手术。她现在需要一段时间进行手术——不过他们会在明天安排手术。”

Weiss知道接下来要发生什么，在她们进入救护车的那一刻，她就知道事情将会如何演变。Ruby会接受手术，世界将会为她而被搁置，而她痛恨这样。

Yang对这个消息几乎没有反应，但她再次点了点头，表示理解，她将脸颊靠在Blake的手掌上。“婚礼……”Yang说道，Weiss可以看见Blake向她报以微笑。

“它会保留。”

“Blake。”她抽噎着，她的前额上被留下一吻。

“Yang，没关系。家人是首要的——一直如此。”

她俩之间的这一刻如此亲密，Weiss不禁好奇她是不是应该跟随Violet一起离开。毕竟，她在这里也依然算是个陌生人——在过去的五年里，她一直都不太跟她的队伍呆在一起。过去几天并未真正冲刷掉所有的时间和距离。

然而，Weiss觉得她需要说出来。“我会支付这笔费用。”她说道，因为这是她所能提供的一切了。“不管多少钱，别担心。”

“Weiss，你不必如此——我们赚了很多钱，Ruby也是。”

她轻蔑道：“这是我最起码能做的了，Yang。我不想Ruby她——” 当她意识到正在发生什么、她们正在做什么的时候，她停了下来。

正是Ruby不希望她们做的事——她们在没有她参与的情况下，擅自替她的生活做出决定。Ruby不能为自己说话，Weiss只不过是在设想自己为手术付钱，仅此而已。对现在已经成年的Ruby来说，这是不公平的。

“Weiss？”面对她的沉默，Blake开口道。

“等Ruby醒来之后，我、我会跟她谈谈这件事。我们会和她讨论一下。”

Yang重新转向Ruby。“这会有帮助的——至少在Ruby搬去Vale的过程中，她可以省下点钱。”

她拼尽全力，不动声色地说道：“她不想搬到Vale去。”

“这是最好的。”Yang说道——几乎是不屑一顾，Weiss握紧拳头。

“Yang，你不能强迫她离开自己的家。”

这引起了Yang的注意。“她无法独自待在这里，Weiss。我觉得她今天已经把这一点表现得很清楚了。”

“她不想搬到Vale。她已经告诉我了。事实上，这就是为什么你直到今天才知道她受伤的原因！”她已经跨过了那座桥——没有回头路了。

“那是什么意思？”Yang从座位上站起来，Weiss可以看见Blake抓住了她的手臂。

“意思就是，每次你跟她说话时，你都会提起Vale和这份神奇的工作，而这让她感觉很糟！”

Yang困惑地摇摇头。“我——那是怎么——我想让她搬到Vale，离我们更近一点。这样我们就可以更贴近她！她的生活太孤单了，她把自己推到了谷底！”

“Yang。”Weiss让自己的声音保持冷静，依然坐在座位里。“我同意Ruby在这里并没有过上最好的生活。她需要一点帮助，学习如何……正确运作以及自己照顾自己。但她是一个成年人——一名成年女性，如果她希望住在这里……你不能强迫她反其道而行之。你想要什么并不重要。”

“Weiss。”Yang闭上眼睛，抚摸着自己的头发。“你为何甚至于还要在乎？”她的声音里闪过一丝愤怒，Weiss吞下哽在喉咙里的结块。“一周之后，你就会离开，回到音讯全无的状态。Ruby不会再成为你的问题了——这就是你想要的……不是吗？”

Weiss深吸口气，细心地解开交叉着的双腿，站起身来。她看见Blake在Yang身前微微挪动了一下——如果有必要的话，她准备介入她俩之间。

往Yang脸上甩个耳光、试图在她身上制造某种打击感的想法越过Weiss心间，但她克制住了自己。

“不。”她平静地说，双手放在背后。“你错了，Yang。我不会在一个星期之后离开……因为……我会留在Patch，看着Ruby度过此事。”

她身前的两个女孩都震惊了。Yang的防御姿态松懈下来，Blake的耳朵竖了起来。

“你……什么？”Blake结结巴巴道，Weiss点了点头。

“你说得对，我疏忽了自己作为Ruby的搭档兼朋友的职责。如果她要经历这样的事情，她会需要帮助的。此外，如果Ruby真心希望留在Patch，那么她需要有人来帮她稍微打点一下她的生活。如果我知道Ruby是在独自处理着这件事，又或者她因别无选择而住到Vale去的话，等回到Schnee尘晶公司时，我……我会无法投入到工作中去的。”Yang看起来更困惑了，所以Weiss继续说下去——触碰到她一直想要放手的过去。“你认为你辜负了Ruby？先排队去。我在她正处于低谷之时离开了她，因为我实在害怕承认……我不知道该如何帮她克服发生在那座山上的事。Jaune死了，她杀了Salem；我想，她心中的一部分再未离开过那个地方。” Weiss坚定地朝Ruby的床边跨出一步。“看看她，她靠自己一个人已经做了很多很多了，她做得并不完美，当然也需要好好清理一番，但Ruby遭受了太多痛苦，却仍在竭尽全力重建自己的生活，现在……现在我们必须帮她保持她的生活。”

Yang脸上的怒火消失了，取而代之的是沉思，或许还有……后悔。她回头看着躺在床上的Ruby，咬住自己的下唇。Blake仍然离得很近——如果需要的话，她仍然准备介入。

当Yang低下头时，Weiss知道自己已经取得突破了。“她为什么不告诉我？”

“因为她确信你只会让她跟你一起搬走。”Weiss转向Blake。“你们两个都是。”

Blake蹙起眉头，轻轻抱住自己。“她……害怕告诉我？”Weiss点头以表确认，Yang似乎完全被击败了。“我真是个十足的……笨蛋。”

“你不是。”Blake插嘴道。“你只是在做你认为最好的事。”

“对我来说最好的事。”Yang摇摇头。“对我们来说最好的事，这样我们就可以待在Vale，保持我们的生活。”

“现在你可知道了吧。”Weiss跪在Yang身边，尽可能地微笑。她看见Yang的眼中闪过一丝光芒，她翻翻眼睛。“现在既然我们都知道了，我们可以做得更好。Ruby……支撑我们所有人度过了战争——现在轮到我们了。”

Yang漂亮地撅起嘴唇。“你还想从我身上赢取多久的争论？”

Weiss带着灿烂的微笑，紧紧拥住Yang。“噢Yang。”她叹息道，“直到我死去的那一天。”


	15. 质疑与答复

 

_Weiss从未记得自己有笑得有如此厉害过。她肚子痛，嗓子干，但依然无法止住笑声。_

_这是一次庆祝会——Ruby的21岁生日，她们极其幸运地让整个队伍都为此而聚集到了一起。更重要的是，她们正身处于一个隐蔽点里，被无数的朋友和战友保护着，她们整晚都很安全。_

_为了庆祝Blake年满21岁（*译注：对，你没看错，这里写的就是Blake的21岁，原文如此，疑似作者笔误），Yang认为Ruby有必要喝下她的第一口酒。Weiss不忍心告诉Yang，在前段时间她和Ruby一起旅行的时候就已经享用过酒了——她们喝了一点Atlas的葡萄酒，以图让Atlas的寒夜更容易度过一些。_

_但这依然是不同的，因为Yang没有给过她酒喝。不，这是来自Menagerie的威士忌，意味着它拥有更高的酒精含量，会沿着喉咙一路灼烧下去。_

_Weiss只敢尝试一杯；她对自己的酒很满意。而Ruby，呃，她很好地适应了那种灼烧感，并在喝下三杯酒之后，她站在桌子上像个傻瓜一样跳舞。_

_她注视着Ruby跳下桌子，意图教授Yang她唯一知晓的舞蹈。Weiss突然感觉到有什么东西刺得她耳朵发痒，她转过头去，发现Blake正倚靠在她身边，在Weiss的脸颊上扇动自己的耳朵。_

_“你在干什——”Blake的猫耳朵在Weiss的脸颊上轻柔地舞动着。“你给我停下好不！”她尖叫道，声音中充满笑意，Blake抽离身子，脸上挂着柔和的微笑，神情无忧无虑。_

_“抱歉，我只是在想，我可以对Schnee家的人做出那样的事，而且也让你笑了起来，这很有趣。”_

_“这痒死了！”Weiss拍打Blake的手臂，就在此时，一阵刺耳的笑声充满整个房间，她俩看过去，只见Yang和Ruby在地板上纠结成一团。_

_“Weiss!”Ruby夸张地大叫，“你的玫瑰掉了！重复，你的玫瑰掉了！”_

_Weiss叹了口气，看向她的“玫瑰”，只见Ruby把一条腿伸在半空中，头发凌乱地散落在脸颊上，战斗短裙也卷到了腰上。_

_她抿了一口自己的酒，然后才慢悠悠地走向Ruby，站在她上方。“你简直一团混乱。”_

_“我是你的混乱。”她傻笑着说。_

_“你喝醉了。”_

_“我才没醉，Weiss。那是扯淡！”Ruby怒道，“如果我醉了，那你也是。”_

_“好吧。”_

_“不对！”Ruby挥出双臂，“你应该说‘我没醉’。”_

_Weiss双手叉腰。“我很高兴被传唤过来围观自己的女朋友四脚朝天地躺在地上。”_

_Ruby慢慢放下双腿，两脚重重地踏落在地板上。“好点了没？”_

_“你依然在地上。”_

_Ruby点点头，重重地吞咽了一下。“我不确定自己起不起得来。”她伸出双臂。“帮帮我？”_

_Weiss知道接下来要发生什么了。这显示出了她陷得有多深，以至于她甚至都不在乎了。她抓住Ruby的手，顷刻之间，她的手臂被用力一拉，使她面朝地板跌了下去。_

_然而，正当她为迎面而来的撞击做好准备时，她的着陆点却变得非常柔软，一声清晰可闻的“呜噢”从身下传来。_

_Weiss突然被埋进了Ruby的胸口，她重重地翻个白眼，搞不好眼珠子都会掉出来。_

_她把双手撑在Ruby身子两边的地板上，支起自己的身子，向下瞪着她的女友。“你真是个灾难，Ruby Rose。”_

_“我是你的灾难。”Ruby朝上伸出脖子，轻啄她的嘴唇。“我想我醉了。”_

_“可不是么？”_

_“这很有趣。”_

_“确切来讲，是对谁而言？”_

_Ruby抬起一条腿，抵在Weiss的双腿之间。“我可以让你感受到乐趣。”_

_Weiss强忍住感觉，重新调整姿势，让Ruby的腿不再位于她的双腿之间。“我们不在地板上做那种事，房间里有其他人在。”_

_“房间里有其他人？”Ruby抽回脑袋，开始环视四周。“喔，有呢。” Weiss抬头瞥了一眼，看见Velvet正不舒服地撅起嘴唇盯着她们。_

_“抱歉，Velvet。她喝醉了。”_

_“我喝醉了！” Ruby回应道，Weiss知道是时候让Ruby上床睡觉了。Weiss跪倒在地，把Ruby揽进怀里。当她试图将Ruby从地面上抱起来时，她并不确定自己是否有力气做到这一点。在战争期间，她长了很多肌肉，但她永远不会如Ruby或Yang那般强壮。尽管如此，她用上双腿和背部，依然成功地把Ruby从地面上抱了起来，她挚爱的女孩发出一声“喔！”，并用胳膊搂住了她的脖子。_

_“哇噢！”Ruby大笑着叫道，“你太强壮了！小Weiss真厉害！”Ruby蜷起身子，在那天晚上，Weiss第一百次质疑自己为何会与这么个逗比交往。_

_“Yang。”Weiss向她的朋友们招呼道，他们正围坐在一张桌子上打牌。金发女孩转过身来，现在她身上只穿了一只胸罩，显得既突然又随便。“我带这只去睡觉了。”_

_“Yang你的衣服哪儿去了？！”Ruby发出嘘声，捂住自己的双眼。_

_Weiss看见Yang露出微笑，她脸上浮现出心领神会的表情，朝Weiss点了点头。“应该早点堵住她的嘴，是吧？”_

_“有一点吧。”Weiss叹了口气，然后跟大家道别，并把Ruby重新搂在怀里。聚会的一个好处是，它能使睡觉用的营房几乎空无一人，安静异常。_

_当Weiss找到她们的房间时，她抱着Ruby的手臂突然疲软了起来。她找到床，将Ruby一把扔了上去。Ruby在床上来回反弹着，再度咯咯笑了起来，她发丝飞扬，脸上挂着欢快的笑容。自她上次见到Ruby如此没节操地开心的样子已经有一段时日了。这是酒精的作用，但Weiss依然为此而高兴。_

_“噢……噢噢噢噢噢。”Ruby坐起身来，眼睛瞪得跟盘子一样大，她抬头凝视着Weiss。“我们要……爱爱吗？”她悄声低语出最后那个词，Weiss翻个白眼。_

_“首先，总有一天你要学会怎么说出那个词而不表现得好像它会害你被禁足似的。”_

_“我不想让其他人听见嘛！Yang不知道我们做那种事！”_

_Yang绝对知道。_

_“不管怎样，我们和其他六个猎人共享这个房间，所以没……没有爱爱。”Ruby为这句话而皱起眉头，Weiss情不自禁地露出微笑。“你真是个笨蛋。”_

_“但我是你的——”_

_“你是。”她打断Ruby，然后爬进床里，在她身边躺下。“你也醉得不轻。”_

_“我是。”Ruby点头确认——发丝飘落到她的脸上。对Weiss而言，这是个把它拨开、开始更多接触的完美机会。_

_那双银眸凝视着她，目光宛若深邃的洞穴一般穿透了她，Weiss所感受到的只有从她身下女孩而来的倾慕。Ruby能够令她感觉如此特别，有时候，这使得她十分动摇——在很长很长的时间里，她觉得自己就像在失望中长大成人。_

_“等这场战争结束后……”Weiss突然开口，她不确定这是从哪儿冒出来的。“我希望能和你成婚。”_

_Ruby的嘴巴张开了。“什——什么？”_

_Weiss点点头。“整件事——盛大的仪式和所有我们所爱之人。我想看你穿着漂亮的裙子，我想在大家面前亲吻你，告诉他们我有多爱你。”_

_沉默降临在她俩之间，片刻后，Weiss好奇自己的告白是不是有点过头了。她甚至无法确定它是从哪里冒出来的。她立马对着她醉醺醺的女友翻翻眼睛，紧接着，突然之间，她淹没在Ruby带给她的莫大安全感中。_

_这是她不想失去的东西——她想要永远拥有的东西。_

_“你是在……求婚吗？”Ruby的声音很安静，突然间异常清醒。_

_Weiss点点头。“是的——在这一切之后。跟我结婚？”突然，Ruby开始爬开Weiss身边，朝床的另一边爬去。Weiss惊怒交集地看着Ruby笨拙地在床边的架子上东翻西找。“Ruby Rose，你到底在搞什么鬼？”_

_“我只是，”Ruby在她找到的一张纸上快速而潦草地涂画着什么——在她鬼画符的时候，她伸出舌头舔在嘴唇边。“我一直在喝酒，而Yang告诉过我，当我喝下她带来的超赞的烈酒时，我可能会忘记一些事……我不想忘记这部分。”然后她举起了她写的东西。_

_「Weiss向你求婚了！你答应了！」_

* * *

Weiss几乎睁不开眼睛，但她扭了扭脖子，在这张被放进Ruby的房间里的极其不舒服的沙发上重新调整了下自己的位置，继续翻看她的卷轴板。

这是一个极其漫长的夜晚，因为她们都在等着Ruby醒来。幸运的是，一名护士认出了Ruby，使她们得以留下来。虽然Taiyang和Qrow也想留下来，但大家一致认为他们有点上了年纪，不能睡在沙发上，伤到他们的老背。Taiyang轻而易举地让步了， Qrow却一直在吹嘘自己有多年轻，他能应付得了。尽管如此，Yang还是有办法搞定她叔叔，说服他只要过了这一晚上，一切都会好起来的。

显然，作为一名值得信赖的女猎人以及为社区所做出的贡献，Ruby在Patch颇负盛名。Weiss知道Ruby很擅长她的工作——Ruby是Remnant大名鼎鼎的英雄这件事并不是什么秘密——不过在Patch这个小圈子里，她是一个值得为之骄傲的人。 

所以当他们发现她们是Ruby来自Beacon的队伍时，她们被赋予了守夜并等待她醒来的权利。在第二天安排的手术开始之前，她们仍然有很多事情需要去做——包括征得她的同意。Weiss明白，就算Ruby在明天预定的时间之前没有醒来，手术很有可能依然会按计划进行，但获得适当的许可会让她感到安心。

Ruby的Aura现在恢复得很好，她的髋部情况已经稳定下来了，她并没有将Aura全部用上以防髋骨的彻底脱落。尽管如此，她也已经遭受了太长时间的疼痛，以致于自己的身体几乎忘记了如何正确地自我治愈。

在她左边，Blake蜷缩在沙发上看书，身上裹着一条小毯子。Weiss知道，只要Yang还醒着，Blake就会醒着，鉴于Yang依然没有离开Ruby的床边半步，这将会是一个非常漫长的夜晚。

若不是出于这种情形，Weiss几乎会认为这很有趣——与她的队伍再次进行长期监视。她们在战争期间进行过不止一次的监视，而那些夜晚让她们一直保持清醒。

“你在找什么？”Blake的声音打断了Weiss的思绪，她转头看见Blake已经把那本书盖在了自己的大腿上，她的双眼正凝视着她。

Weiss耸耸肩。“只是在……做点调查而已。”

她的身边突然产生变化，正是Blake突然侵入了她的私人空间。“Weiss。”她责备道。

“干嘛？”

“Weiss。”她翻个白眼，躺了回去。“你真的在调查Ruby的外科医生吗？”

“我只是在做点透彻的调查罢了。”Weiss挥挥手。“在进行这种大事之前，尽其所能地掌握到所有情报是有百利而无一害的。我想深入地了解一下这个人。这样的话在手术成功的时候我可以适当地感谢他，又或者当Ruby在她的余生中有感觉到任何不适的时候起诉他。”

“Weiss。”Yang轻声笑道，她看向床的方向，见Yang仍旧握着Ruby的手。“我认识这个外科医生。我爸爸有一次在任务中摔断了腿，是他为我爸爸做了手术。他很好。”

“他现在也六十四岁了。我需要确定他的视力和心智完好无损。”

Yang朝她的方向挑起一根眉毛。“你打算从你的卷轴板上了解这些东西吗？”

Weiss嘲弄道：“当然不是，Violet会给一些人打电话，他们有办法搜集到任何人的信息，我只需要浏览一下他的病历就行了。”

“Weiss，”Yang略带强硬地说道，“放下卷轴板。”

“可是我——”突然间，卷轴板从她手上被抽走了，Blake把它藏在背后。“喂！”Weiss朝Blake靠过去，胸口却被一只脚抵住，阻挡她前进。“还给我！”

“不行。”Blake相当轻松地挡住了她。“我们不会让你那些令人毛骨悚然的‘人’去追踪那些让我们留在这里的好医生。”

Weiss做好手势，准备攻击Blake以便抢回自己的卷轴板。虽然见到她眼中的那丝恶作剧十分有趣，以及对Blake敏感的双脚挠痒痒的想法的确有浮现在她心里，可鉴于现在这种情况，这么做似乎是非常不合时宜的。

这很奇怪，在她们周围感觉很舒服——比Weiss在过去几年中的感觉要好得多。她非常非常想念她的队伍。

仿若暗示一般，Yang跳出了椅子，她们转过头去，看见她俯身在Ruby的上方。“她抓紧了我的手。”Yang几乎是心不在焉地说道。“Ruby……来吧，Rubes……我们都在这儿呢。”Yang轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊，用义肢极其轻柔地拨了拨她的发丝。

Weiss遗忘了卷轴板的事，她离开沙发，向床的另一边走去。

Ruby很不安定，她的眼珠正快速地动来动去，眼睛却仍然闭着。Weiss不假思索地伸出手去，用手背抚摸Ruby的脸颊。“醒醒，笨蛋。”她低语道，片刻后，Ruby的头转向Weiss，那双银眸睁开了。

“Yang？”她沙哑地说道，然后咳嗽起来。

“放松。”Yang说，Ruby转头看向她姐姐，Blake正把一杯水递给Yang。“喝点水吧。”Yang极其温柔，Weiss几乎肃然起敬。她从未见Yang如此恰如其分地动作过——那些机械手指非常精确地移动着，轻轻抱起Ruby的脑袋。

Blake离开了——很可能是去找医生了，Ruby抿过几口水之后，脑袋被重新放回枕头里。

直到Ruby再次向Weiss看过去，她才意识到自己依然触摸着Ruby。Weiss慢慢抽回自己的手，双手绞在一起。

“发生什么事了？”她问道，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

Weiss不得不抑制住把Yang推到一边、爬到床上和这个傻瓜呆在一起的冲动。

“你摔倒了。”Yang答道，抬头望向Weiss。“她找到了你，把你带到了这里。”

Ruby与Weiss四目相对，她露出微笑。

片刻之后，笑容隐去了，Weiss率先预见到Ruby即将意识到自己最大的秘密暴露了。Ruby那双明亮的银眸转向自己姐姐，她沙哑地唤出Yang的名字。

“我很抱歉。”她说道，Yang露出微笑。

“我很抱歉。”Yang反过来说道，轻轻抚摸着Ruby的脸颊。“我很抱歉，我让你认为你无法和我说话。我从来都不想那样。”Yang摇摇头，俯身在Ruby额上吻了一下。“但你身体状况很差，医生明天就要安排手术了。”

Ruby的脸上浮现出警觉之色。“Ruby。”Weiss见此，知道Ruby陷入了恐慌。“没事的，我已经调查了这里的外科医生，我也告诉了Yang你不想搬到Vale。我们会解决这个问题的。”

Ruby缓缓眨了眨眼，理解了她所说的话，然后再次向Yang看去。“我永远不会让你做你不愿做的事，Ruby。我只是……真的想在你身边——我希望你希望我在你身边。”

“我是。”Ruby低语道，眼泪淌过Yang的脸颊。

“那也包括告诉我你的髋骨破裂了。”Yang试着打趣她，但她的声音很不自然，而Ruby也皱了皱眉头，她们俩都不擅长这个。

Weiss决定介入。“等Ruby思维更清晰的时候，我们再来解决这个问题，好吗？”她俩都向她看去。“医生马上就要来了，我们需要Ruby的手术许可。”她重新将注意力集中在Ruby身上，微笑道，“没有你，我不想做出任何决定。我——我打算支付这笔费用。”

“Weiss。”Ruby开口道，却被打断了。

“我知道，如果你说不，我会听你的。但是相信我，我的钱包几乎不会有任何感觉，而且我也不会再次帮你支付全髋关节置换手术，所以什么都不要在意。”

她让Ruby露出了微笑，尽管面色苍白，眼睛底下还有黑眼圈，但Weiss发誓Ruby依然如往常般美丽。

“好吧，谢谢你，Weiss。我欠你一打饼干。”

Weiss翻翻眼睛——尽管心里砰砰直跳。“我会记在你账上的。”

当医生走进来，开始向她们解释下一步安排时，Weiss准备迈步离去，给他们腾出空间。然而，当Ruby与她四目相对时，她停住了；Ruby的四肢无法动弹，却依然竭尽全力地伸出手来。

Weiss朝床边跨出几步，握住她的手，轻轻地捏了一下，Ruby重新将注意力集中在医生身上。

她不确定如何理解此事——Ruby发出无言的请求，要她握住她的手。唯一可以确定的是，Weiss将在Patch花上比她原本打算的还要更多的时间。

* * *

手术本身相当常规，甚至没有花上Weiss预期那么长的时间。可是，和Ruby的家人一块儿等待的时间却令人感觉压力山大——只因Qrow似乎不信任每个照顾他侄女的人，而Taiyang也不停地来回踱步。他们那紧张不安的样子反而令Yang看起来显得相当平静了。不过，倘若讲真的话，Weiss有点嫉妒Ruby的家庭，他们真心关怀着彼此。

现在，他们只不过是再次等待着Ruby醒来。

『总是等待着我们无畏的队长。』

于是，这使得Blake坐在窗边的椅子上看书，阳光洒在她的肩膀上，她对此感到非常满意，几乎就要发出惬意的呼噜声。Yang用卷轴板和Sun谈了她们的婚礼计划。这是她们必须和Ruby讨论的事情，可是，由于大家依然计划在这里举办婚礼，她们不想将婚礼推迟得太久。如果Ruby能够得以参加婚礼，即便是坐在轮椅上——尽快举行仪式自然是最好的。

尽管如此，她们依然打算将婚礼仪式留给她们的队长——Yang不打算在没有Ruby出席的情况下就举行婚礼。

与此同时，Weiss正将她的注意力集中在这个房间里她最喜欢的事物上——Ruby本身。她坐在Ruby的床边，轻轻锉着她的指甲。并没有别的理由，她只不过是想用一个比较自然的借口来握住Ruby的手。由于Ruby长年挥舞着一把巨大的武器，Weiss一直惊讶于她的双手因此而变得有多么地坚硬、满是老茧。她也从未停止过吃惊于那双粗糙的手能够在更为……亲密的情形下变得有多么地柔软与温柔。

一想到这里，她忍不住笑出了声，这引起了Yang的注意。

“她讲了个笑话吗？”Yang问道，指了指Ruby沉睡的身影。

Weiss翻个白眼。“少惹人厌。”

“你笑了。”

“我只是想起了点东西。”

“是什么？”Yang进一步发问，Weiss叹了口气。越过肩膀看过去，只见Yang正专注地盯着她。“还有，你为啥要锉我妹妹的指甲？我敢肯定，她紧张的时候会咬指甲的。”

“她确实如此，而且这很粗俗。我花了好几个月的时间才让她为了我们俩而改掉这个毛病。”

Yang扬起眉毛。“我妹妹修剪指甲对你有什么好处？”只有当这个问题被问到时，Weiss才意识到自己都说了些什么。她瞪着Yang，只得寄希望于这个问题的答案对她保持为谜。

这说不定本可成功的，若不是Blake从她的书后面发出一阵笑声的话。

“干嘛？”Yang问道，顿时沮丧起来。“你们俩为什么老是这样？”

“Yang，你为什么要修剪指甲？”

Yang皱起眉头，Weiss思忖着跳过床去把Blake扔出窗外。

“因为我不想伤害到你啊，当我们在……噢……卧槽！”她目瞪口呆地转向Weiss。“卧了个大槽，你……和……什么！”Yang大叫起来，双臂在空中挥舞。

“你给我淡定点行不！我跟Ruby交往了好几年，你总不能告诉我说你认为我一直都忍受着尖锐的指甲吧。”

Yang一脸怪异的表情，捂住双耳。“我不要再继续这个话题了——等下。”突然，Yang又再度盯着她看。“你为什么现在要修剪指甲了？你终于要展开行动了吗？！”

“才不是！”Weiss责骂道，突然间意识到Ruby随时都有醒来的可能。“我并没有计划要展开任何行动，也没有任何行动需要被展开。”

Yang努了努嘴。“但你爱她。”

Weiss发出呻吟，转向Blake寻求帮助。她看见一双黄色的眼睛越过书本顶端凝视着她。“你确实爱她。”

“Blake！”

“Weiss，你爱她。你抛下一切和她呆在一起，这样她就能保住自己的生活。”

“你们两个都给我住口！”Weiss的语气比她的本意还要更具攻击性一点，但这确实奏效了。“听着，”她深吸口气。“我很感激你们的关心——真的——可当我刚来这里时，我问过Ruby了，我们之间是否还残留有感情，她告诉我说她没有。这让我很受伤，是的——可我已经接受了，我已经跨过这道坎了，尽管我仍旧爱着她，但它永远都不会再是过去那样的形式了。所以我需要你们两个都尊重这一点——尤其是你，Yang。只是……请……让我们自己来解决这个问题吧。” Weiss每说出一个字，她握住Ruby的手就越紧一分。

是的，她仍然爱着Ruby。对队伍的其他成员，她无法将此保密。这也无法改变这样一个事实：除非Ruby否认，若不然，Weiss便会继续相信她们之间的感情已经不复存在了。她在前一天就已经告诉过自己了——在战争期间，在那座山上，Ruby变了。或许，她们原本能够在一起的未来也一并遗失在那儿了。

如果是这样的话，Weiss会接受现实，并尽其所能确保她们两个都有一个美好的未来。


	16. 浴中乏胆

姑且不论担心告诉她的商业伙伴与值得信赖的同事说她将会从SDC首席的职位上休更长时间的假将会是最困难的事，Weiss发现，跟她现在所要做的事比起来，前者反而还比较容易。

今天是Ruby出院的日子。她拥有了一个全新的人造髋骨，比被替换掉的那个髋骨还要结实得多。就目前而言，Ruby仍然处于恢复之中，非常地需要帮助……呃……在各种事情上都是。

在Ruby依然卧病在床的期间，Weiss花了好几天时间，为接下来的数周等着她去照顾Ruby的需求而学习一切详尽事务。Weiss迫不及待地同意了由自己来担任Ruby的看护人，抛开Yang的调戏和Blake满脸我懂的表情不提，Weiss只不过把这件事简单地看成要尽她所能成为最好的搭档罢了，Ruby似乎对于是她而不是Taiyang抑或Qrow来担任她的看护人而颇为高兴。

尽管如此，帮忙教授Weiss所必须做的一切事务的护士非常注重细节，并且有很多很多的细琐事项。大多数事项Weiss都已经预料到了——帮助Ruby从一个房间走到另一个房间，从床上走到起居室里（Ruby的床被搬到了楼下，因为Weiss不会每天晚上都帮Ruby走上楼梯）。令Weiss毫无准备的事项，是帮她穿衣服和洗澡之类的。

Weiss并不是没有见过Ruby的每一寸肌肤——她们交往过好几年，在那段时间里一同分享过许许多多的夜晚。可这依然……既尴尬又令人害怕，Weiss不确定当这种事第一次发生时自己会作出怎样的反应。不过，Ruby对于这样的安排似乎颇为自适，而Weiss下定决心要尽其所能成为最好的搭档，该死的！

『你的胸部不会阻止我履行我的职责，Ruby Rose！』

然而，就算做好了万全的准备，Weiss也没有对这件事情做好准备。是的，毫无疑问。走进Patch的超市就如同走进Salem的地下世界一样。

“我们要在门口站上一整天吗，Schnee小姐？”

Weiss瞪着身旁的Violet，叉起双臂。“为什么这个地方闻起来那么臭？”她问道，注视着Violet从架子里拉出一辆购物车，朝她推过来。

“因为他们经常用廉价的肥皂擦洗地板。此外，当你把这么多人和食物混杂在一起时，肯定会产生某种有趣的气味的。”

“这太粗俗了。”她咕哝道，开始和Violet一起穿过商店。

“你其实没必要来的。”

“我有必要来，我需要知道这该怎么做。明天你就要回Atlas了，不会再来这里买东西。我必须学习。”

Violet得意地笑了笑，掏出卷轴板查看给她们做好的购物清单。这份购物清单是Yang列出来的，里面包含了一些Ruby最喜欢的饭菜，在接下来的几天里，Yang会教Weiss怎么来做这些饭菜。

“我可以再多呆几天的。”Weiss听见Violet如此说道，她的眼睛正盯着两罐炼乳。

『炼乳是个什么鬼？』

“恐怕不行。”Weiss说，然后把炼乳罐放进购物车里。“我需要你回到总部，把事情传达给我，确保一切运行顺利。此外，当我还在这里的时候，你是唯一一个有足够的技术能力可以把我正确地放进视频会议里的人。”

她们继续穿梭在商店里，Weiss发现自己正站在摆满饼干的通道里。Yang并没有把饼干列进清单里，但Weiss知道Ruby会喜欢，而她也想为Ruby做点好事。可问题在于，Weiss远远低估了到底有多少种不同类型的饼干。

架子上全部都是饼干。它们有不同的大小、形状、口味、颜色。即便她把范围缩小到了巧克力曲奇上，那也有好几种不同的类型。有些厚而耐嚼，有些则又薄又脆。甚至还有一个形状像个长方形的名叫“过山车”的饼干牌子。

“我拒绝任何被称为过山车的东西。”她朝自己抱怨道，然后向一个闪闪发光的金色包装的饼干牌子伸出手去，这个牌子的商标上没有闪光。总之，这是通道里最昂贵的巧克力饼干了。“我敢打赌，它们是最好的饼干。”她再次说道——希望没人听见她的自言自语。

Violet在熟食品那边采购肉制品，Weiss不知道那得花多长时间。她父亲过去经常抱怨那些肉等送来的时候已经不新鲜了——不过他总是在抱怨一切。

“这果然是你会挑的牌子。”当那个嘶哑刺耳的嗓音闯入她的耳朵里时，Weiss差点尖叫出来。她跳着转过身，朝并不存在的剑柄伸出手去，当她看见Qrow正冲着她得意地微笑时，她冲他怒目而视。“放松点，孩子。我不是有意要吓唬你的。”

“你不能那样偷偷摸摸地靠近别人！我本来可以杀了你的！”

这句话让他放声大笑。在她的记忆中，这是她第一次听到他这么笑。她讨厌他的这种笑法。“你很强硬，但是倘若你姐姐无法完成这项工作，我认为你也没有这个机会。”

Weiss叹了口气，她的心在胸中砰砰直跳，决定今天不去验证这个理论。如果她将Ruby的叔叔撂倒在商场中央，Ruby会很不高兴的。“你干嘛跟踪我？”

“跟踪？我是来帮忙的。你并不是唯一一个想看到Ruby重新振作起来的人。”然后他举起随身携带的酒瓶，拧开瓶盖。Weiss极力想把这包饼干扔到他脸上去。“还有她不喜欢那个牌子。”

她低头看向她的那包金袋子饼干，然后又重新看向他。“这是最贵的饼干。”

“昂贵并不意味着更好，小雪花。”

“别那么叫我。”她啐道。

他喝了口酒，放下酒瓶。“她喜欢松软的饼干。那个放在顶层的棕色大盒子。里面有两包共二十四块。你的贵饼干只有十八块，却要花几乎两倍的价钱。”他极其自鸣得意，仿佛他对Ruby饼干偏好的了解不知何故让他在这个荒唐的境况中占了上风一样。

Weiss沮丧地把那袋昂贵的饼干朝他的方向扔过去，让他抓住它们。然后，她转过身去寻找其它饼干，果然在架子的最顶层上有一个棕色的盒子。

Weiss把它拿起来放进购物车里，甚至懒得去查看价格，她又抓了一包扔进购物车里。“好了，现在她可以吃到她的松软饼干了，而你可以让我一个人待着了。”

“事实上呢，”Qrow走到车前，把她挑选的牛奶抽出来。“我要用真正的牛奶替换掉这个。”

“零脂肪对身体更好！”

Qrow从她身边走开。“放松，Schnee——你会更开心的。”

Weiss怒气冲冲地看着他走开。诚然，确保Ruby得到正确的饼干是很好，也许她在脱脂牛奶上是出了点岔子，可他真的必须得参与购物吗？他有必要在这里吗——她可以很好地照顾到Ruby的——

“Schnee小姐？”当另一个声音在她身边悄然响起时，Weiss不可抑制地发出了受惊般的尖叫。

* * *

购物简直就是一场灾难，但完成了任务令Weiss感到十分满足，在她和Violet返回Ruby家的过程中，她检查了购物清单。Qrow跟随她们逛完了商场，一边逛一边发表精辟的意见，这些意见令Weiss抓狂不已，同时却又让Violet咯咯笑个不停。Weiss知道自己很紧张，也知道Qrow非常了解Ruby的喜好，但她只不过是想尽力帮Ruby保持一个更加健康的生活方式。她希望一切都能完美无缺，包括她带回家的食物。

然而，Qrow不仅成功让购物车塞满了垃圾食品，还花掉了Ruby更多的钱。Ruby坚持要自己为这些东西付钱，Weiss并不打算拒绝她的要求。尽管如此，她依然非常确定Ruby并不需要一个装有各种口味的薯条的大盒子以及一打十二瓶装的亮橙色汽水。

谢天谢地，Qrow并没有跟她们一起回Ruby家。他有……什么事情要去办——Weiss根本没听，也压根儿不在乎，她只是很高兴摆脱了他。

当她们抵达Ruby家时，Yang和Blake的车依然停在那里，这也就意味着她们仍在进行整理。车停稳后，Weiss走下车，闷热的空气再度向她袭来，她擦了擦眉上的汗水。她很不习惯穿得这么薄。没有马甲，没有裤袜，连她的靴子都太热了。她穿着一双从Ruby那里借来的被称作“凉鞋”的东西，以及Blake唯一一条适合她的背心裙。

她的衣服和一些其他的物品很快就会被送到这里，大概就在接下来的两天里——现在唯一属于她自己的东西就只有她的内衣了。

正当她要开始往门口走去，Violet朝她塞来一把购物袋。

“你……需要我去开门吗？”

Violet叹了口气。“这些是给你的。”她又把它们递了出来。

Weiss盯着那些袋子，仿佛它们会使她着火一样。“嗯……”

“Schnee小姐。”

Weiss干瞪着眼，接过袋子，感觉到自己的手臂在袋子的重量下收紧了。“搞什——这里面都装了些什么啊？”

Violet没有回答，她提起自己的那一把购物袋，朝大门口走去。她用脚踢了踢门，Weiss站在那儿等着，好奇她们为何不事先打个电话。整个购物过程似乎都很缺乏效率，想起买啥就买啥——在她们开车回家的整个过程中，Weiss不禁觉得她们忘记了很多东西。

当门打开时，Yang站在门口上下打量着Weiss，她咧嘴一笑。“嗨Weiss——你汗水流得就跟屠宰场里的獠牙野猪似的。”

“那可真是一副可怕的画面啊。”Weiss斥道，却连在自己的声音里扬起愤怒都办不到。她跺着脚走向门口，快速把袋子卸到Yang身上。“给，你是半个金属，你来提。”

Yang笑了。“喔，你俩在商场里玩得开心吗？”

Violet跟在Yang身后走进屋内，答道：“这是……一场冒险。我们遇到了你叔叔。”

“哇噢。”Blake插嘴道，Weiss瞥了一眼，看见她正把Ruby的床搬到楼下。

Yang把东西从袋子里拿出来，放到厨房里，而Violet出门去拿最后剩下的几袋东西。这次外出让Weiss筋疲力尽，她正要往沙发上坐下去，却意识到少了什么东西，于是她停了下来。

“Ruby呢？”她问道，尽力使自己的声音听起来不显得那么急切，但她失败了。毕竟，自她上次见到Ruby已经过了差不多两个小时了，而这，显然太难熬了。

Blake指指走廊。“在浴缸里。”

“刚做完手术后不久？”Violet在走进屋里时问道。

“是的，她的Aura已经恢复到跟以前一样强大了，再加上医生开的辅助药剂——伤疤已经痊愈了。不会有感染的风险。现在正在进行身体内部的治愈，而那需要时间。所以她可以泡在浴缸里，只是无法自己出来。” Yang答道，把杂货放进了厨房的各个地方里。“今晚我要做面条，Weiss——你要观看，并且学习，好吗？那是Ruby最喜欢的食物之一。”

Weiss叹了口气，“好吧。”然后，她打算在休息之前都等待着。“我、嗯……有人去察看过她了吗？”Weiss问道——再度失败于使自己听起来显得比较随意。

“我正打算去，”Yang说，“你想去吗？”她挑起一根眉毛问道。

Weiss感到自己的脸烧了起来。“我……当然不，如果她不方便的话。对我来说那不太合适。”

Yang耸耸肩。“浴缸里都是泡泡。况且你又不是没有见过——”

“停！”Weiss举起一只手打断她。“不要说完那句话。”Weiss需要见见Ruby——那是她在这座小城里唯一不希望窒息而死的人。“我去察看她一下。”

她很欣慰没有受到任何调戏，她沿着走廊来到楼梯左侧，站在浴室门前。

她做个深呼吸，为Ruby正一丝不挂地身处于门的另一边这个事实做好准备。

『你是她的看护者，Weiss。这是你自己请求的角色。如果做不到这件事，你就不适合这份工作。』

Weiss鼓起勇气，仿佛是要召唤出庞大的盔甲骑士一样，她稳住自己，轻轻敲了敲门。

她听见水的晃动声，等待着回应。“Yang？”

“是我。”Weiss答道。“我——我只是来察看一下。看你是不是准备出来了？”

有一段很长时间的停顿，Weiss突然意识到Ruby可能和她有着同样的内心危机。这很尴尬——她们过去是恋人，却发展成了现在这种状况。或许这是一个错误。或许这对她们两人来说太难以克服了。

或许——

“你进来吧。”Ruby说道，Weiss做了个深呼吸。

『又或许并不是。』

她打开门，往里面窥看，看见Ruby周身全是泡泡，一只胳膊挡在胸前。她的头发依然相当干燥，主要是因为她无法滑到水下。她看上去很好，没有伤到自己——Weiss将此视为一个胜利。

“你怎么样了？”

Ruby耸耸肩。“我一直都不太喜欢洗澡，尤其是它会弄得到处都是泡泡，还有气味之类的等等。还要一直坐着，就算是在水里，也有点无聊。”

Weiss皱起眉头。“你以前从来都不抱怨的，当我们——”她截住自己的话语，脸颊发热，看见Ruby脸上漾起笑容。“也许不是最好的聊天话题。”Weiss叹了口气。

“没关系。”

“是吗？”Weiss真心好奇。“我——我想要在这里帮你度过这一切，但也许我们过去的关系太过沉重了……”她向Ruby示意。“对这个来说。”

“Weiss。”Ruby微笑着，那个微笑总能驱逐Weiss的焦虑。她有过度思考的倾向，使自己迷失在失败、失望、怀疑的恐惧中。Ruby一直都非常擅长让她感觉好起来。这种微笑，她说话的语气——那是她的避风港。“这是有点奇怪，可是……我相信你，我知道你叫我不要再感谢你了，但我真的很感激你为我所做的事，我、我知道你的意图是好的。”

Weiss低下头，无法适当地接受任何表扬。值得庆幸的是，这是某种Ruby早就学会接受了的东西。

她的意图是好的。她无意在Ruby的生活中利用这个新位置。但那并不意味着这会很容易。她仍然，并且很有可能永远都会被Ruby所吸引。她所有的感情依然存在着——但Weiss知道自己能够克服它们。她不得不这么做，因为现在这并不是她的事。或许，如果她和Ruby继续重建她们的友谊，倘若她感觉到可能出现了某个落脚点时，她便可以跨出一步。

此时此刻，这似乎是不可能的，不过，要是她至少还能够帮助Ruby重建她自己的生活的话，就算那样也没关系。

那就得从此事开始——仅仅只是履行她的职责，让像现在这样的时刻变得舒适而容易。

“想要我帮你洗头发吗？”Weiss挑起一根眉毛问道，当Ruby点头时，Weiss感到一阵宽慰。

“我的头发已经变得比上一次你帮我洗的时候更多了。”

“我早就注意到了。”Weiss说道，她卷起自己那件白色纽扣衬衣的袖子，来到浴缸后方，坐在一个洗衣篮上。她伸手从水槽上取过一只杯子，放在身旁，然后尽力帮Ruby坐起来。“这样疼吗？”

Ruby摇摇头。“没事——止痛药依然很有效。我已经有好几个月没剪头发了。自从我在Yang找到新工作的时候去了趟Beacon之后，就再也没剪过了。”

“你懂的，我听Blake提起过那件事儿，但我们都知道她有多么地偏爱Yang。Yang当老师是个什么样儿？”

“说实话？”

“不，对我撒谎吧。”Weiss快速回道——希望能引发一阵总是会不吝赐予给她的笑声。

“那你会说我是个讨厌鬼的。”

“我是从你那儿学来的，笨蛋。”

Ruby捧起满手的泡泡。“你知道，我有很多弹药，而你穿着一件白衬衣。我们可以让这件事变得真的很尴尬。”

Weiss往后一靠。“Ruby Rose，我会淹死你的。”

“啧啧，然后浪费掉所有花在我的新髋骨上的钱。拜托，你从来不浪费钱的。”

Weiss把杯子浸在水里，开始往Ruby的头发上倒水。“我也会，我给Yang买了那个愚蠢的喷气驱动式飞行烤盘。”

“那个悬浮板太神奇了，Weiss！她只是没有看管好它！”

Weiss翻个白眼，回想起Yang让那个死亡陷阱直接飞进墙里，差点杀掉可怜的Blake，彻底弄毁了它时的情景。“那玩意儿就是个垃圾。”她不禁漾起微笑，暖意一路扩散至心间。她继续冲洗Ruby的头发。“你还没有回答我的问题。你姐姐当老师怎么样？”

“就跟她还是学生的时候一样。有趣，游手好闲，开愚蠢的玩笑——可一旦有工作需要完成时——她会完成工作，而且她真的很棒。Oobleck，Peach——他们全都在夸耀她有多么地出色，她的学生有多么地崇拜她。”

“嘁。”Weiss开始往自己的掌心里倒洗发水，优雅地抹在Ruby的头发上。她很想念这些发丝——它曾是她在这个世界上最喜欢的事物之一。她几乎每天早上都会用手指抚摸Ruby的头发——试图忘记她们的世界有多么破碎。再次来到这里，即便只是作为朋友，这感觉也像家一样。“那我为她感到高兴。当Blake告诉我说她放弃了狩猎时，我很惊讶。”Ruby点点头，却没有回应，Weiss据此推断道，“我想你也一样吧？”

Ruby的双肩垮下去了一点点。“嗯，我只是……总是想象着我们全部都会成为女猎人，你知道吗？RWBY小队，击杀怪物，直到我们全都老得没有助行架就无法下床。”她叹息道，“然后，Blake放弃了，而你……离开了，当Yang也退出时，我只是……对此真的毫无准备。”

罪恶感袭上Weiss心间，她放慢清洗速度，试图想出点什么话语来。她没有任何好的回应——毕竟，战争结束后，在这一切开始每况愈下之时，她便逃离了。这里与Atlas之间的距离足以遮掩住这一切，因而她不必亲眼见到RWBY小队彻底分崩离析。

“我很抱歉，Ruby。”Weiss说道。这是她所能说的一切了。

Ruby点点头，耸了耸肩。“这已经是过去的事了，我们所有人都会在这里待上几天，直到Yang和Blake返回Vale。接着我们会在几个星期之后，等我稍微能走路时，开始重新准备婚礼。即使我不能跳舞。” 她听起来更为乐观了一点，这让Weiss很开心。

“你能跳，我教过你！”Weiss此时只是在玩弄Ruby的头发而已，她把注意力重新集中在自己的任务上。

“我想我不记得你教我的舞了，Weiss。已经过去很多年了，没有哪只和我战斗的戮兽会想要和我跳舞。”

Weiss翻个白眼。“那么我会重新教你。这会是个很好的平衡练习。当你准备好了的时候。”尽管Ruby点了点头，但Weiss听见她发出一声叹息，她甚至不需要去问原因。“在自己知晓之前，你就会准备好的，你知道的吧？”

“嗯，只是在我连浴缸都不能靠自己进出的情况下，这很难说。我——我从来都不想成为负担。”

“你并不是负担，Ruby。”

“只因为我的队友全都太棒了，让我觉得自己像个负担。我——我很感激你们全都如此乐意帮助我，但这很难。我感觉自己就像某种令你们三个——令所有人——都紧张不已的存在一样。”

这并非完全是不真实的。Weiss知道在整个战争过程中自己有多担心Ruby，甚至在战争之前也是。Yang也毫无二致，就连Blake也担当起对她们队长充满保护欲的大姐姐角色。Ruby很特别，而每一个认识她的人也都知道这一点。大家会不惜一切代价保护她，因为他们全都关心着她，需要着她。

然而，Ruby并不是负担——她也不是没有照顾过他们。

“你还记得我的手折断的时候吗？”

一提起这件事，Ruby僵硬了，Weiss有些感激这段记忆依旧如同过去一般承载着相当的重量。“我当然记得。”

突然之间，记忆向她涌现而来，Weiss希望自己根本没有提起过这件事。听见Ruby说话的声音以及她声音中的颤抖，Weiss回想起她们的关系曾有多么地牢固。那时的她们有多么地相爱。

尽管如此，她有一个观点要证明，而她也将证明它。“我记得在那之后的几个星期里，我无法使用柳叶白苑。我的手已经破碎了，骨骼正在愈合，我记得我感觉自己很没用。”Ruby在她下方不舒服地扭了一下，Weiss只是继续洗着她的头发。“我还记得你作为一名队长和军人，在百忙之中抽出了很多时间与我坐在一起，帮助我训练我的右手，这样我至少可以在击打训练中派上用场。”

“这没什么大不了的。”

“Ruby，”Weiss想要拍打这个女孩的头顶，因为她实在是太不擅长接受褒扬了。“你教我怎么写字，这样我就可以做文书工作。你让我用棍子戳你，这样我就可以用我的武器击中我的目标。在每一次的理疗，以及我的手痊愈所需要的好几周的恢复期里，你都和我坐在一起，而且你一次都没有抱怨过。”

Ruby耸耸肩。“我为什么要抱怨？我……我以前爱跟你共度时间。”

『不行，我要跳过那句话，因为此时我们要说的不是这个。』

“我的观点是，你并不是负担。你曾是……现在也依然是我们的队长。你是我们的朋友，你照顾了我们很多，就像我们照顾你一样。” 再一次地，Ruby非常不擅长听见这样的事，她紧张起来，Weiss看见Ruby的背绷得紧紧的。Weiss唯一听见的是一声极其轻柔的谢谢，这令她的心猛然一跳。她吞下喉中的结块——为她至少让Ruby感觉到了这并不是什么令她们担忧害怕的事而骄傲不已——然后站起身来。“我去叫你姐姐帮你出来。”

Ruby回头扫了她一眼，那双大大的、美丽的眼睛看起来有些困惑。“你知道，Yang和Blake几天之后就会离开，我们最后还是得做这种事。”

Weiss用尽全力，一直盯着Ruby的眼睛，而不是盯着浴缸里逐渐消失的泡泡附近的地方。“Ruby……这已经……过去一段时间了。”

“Weiss，你是我朋友，我知道我们有过一段过去，但是……我相信你，我不想让这件事变得尴尬。你以前见过我的咪咪——”

“Ruby，我求你了，别把它们叫做‘咪咪’。”

这让Ruby浮起微笑。“好吧，你以前见过我的……裸体，再说你也不像是会色眯眯地盯着我看之类的，对吧？”

“当然不会！”Weiss傲慢地说道，她叉起胳膊，为她会色眯眯地盯着别人看这个意见而反感不已。

『我对那种事有很强的自制力。』她想道，试图说服自己。

“瞧。”Ruby再次露出微笑，Weiss真心希望她不要再这么做了。“于是就……帮我从浴缸里出去吧？”

Weiss绝不会公开承认失败，但Ruby是对的。很快这里就会只剩下她们两个人，并且没有别的办法能够帮助Ruby处理那些事。是时候成为她打算要成为的一名尽责的看护人了，把她多年来一直在梦里见到的女人现在正一丝不挂、浑身湿淋淋的这个事实推至一边。

『停下，Weiss。』

她跪下来，把手伸进温水之中，用一只手在Ruby身侧找到着力点。她的脖子上悬挂着一根毛巾，Ruby用一条手臂围住她的脖子，然后她们一起慢慢站起来。Ruby很滑，而且她有一点失去平衡。Weiss感到她的抓握松了一点点，于是她重新调整手的位置，以便维持更好的稳定。

然而，当她抓住Ruby的肋下时，Ruby身体上之前还触手结实的部分现在却变得柔软而富有弹性。

“嗯……Weiss。”Ruby紧张地笑了笑，“你抓到我的波波了。”

Weiss重新跪下去，把Ruby放回浴缸里，然后站起来，一张脸红得堪比Ruby兜帽的颜色。“我去叫你姐姐来。”Ruby连抗议都还来不及发出，Weiss就跑出了浴室。


	17. 银瞳

 

_Weiss眼中所见只有一片银色。银色的眼眸向下凝视着她，红色的发尖刺得她脸颊发痒。她为Ruby而心醉神迷——她所拥有的每一分感觉都是尖叫出Ruby的名字。她的指尖颤抖着，抚摸着所能寻觅到的每一寸肌肤。此刻……是她一生中最为害怕的时刻，却也是她感觉最为鲜活的时刻。_

_当Weiss捏紧她结实的臀部时，Ruby发出喘息，她低下头，刚好够Weiss靠上去亲吻她。Ruby回吻着Weiss，身子往前挪动，刚好够Weiss的手指寻觅到它们的终点。抵达此处，以那样的方式触摸Ruby，这种感觉是如此地如梦似幻，但她觉得她属于这里。_

_仿佛她生命中的每一刻都在引导她来到这里。_

_Ruby的头突然埋在她的颈项与肩膀之间，她手上动作着，温热的喘息拂过Weiss的肌肤。Ruby将一只手搭在Weiss的胸部上，拇指摩挲着她。_

_这使得Weiss提起了节奏，热量开始将她吞没，她的呼吸将Ruby的发丝吹离脸颊。片刻后，Ruby的嘴唇紧锁在她的脖子上，吮吸着她的脉搏点。Weiss尖叫着喊出她的名字，全然不顾可能会有人听见她们的声音。此时此刻，她甚至不知道她们究竟身处何处——这已经无所谓了。她们可以身处在她父亲办公室的桌子上，她不在乎。_

_Ruby往上拉开一段距离，但只是再次注视着Weiss。她试图说话，但Weiss小心翼翼地沿着Ruby的肌肤巧妙地移动她的拇指，使她安静下来。她睁大双眼，接着紧紧闭上，发出呻吟。Weiss可以感觉到Ruby的身体在不停地颤抖着、摇晃着。她将自己空出的那只手按在Ruby的背上，拉低她的身体，使她稳定下来。_

_当Ruby的耳朵贴得足够近时，她低语道：_

_“你是如此地美丽。你是全世界最美的女孩。”Ruby贴伏在她身上，继续颤抖着、喘息着，而Weiss从未停止对她的赞美。“去吧，Ruby。我得到你了。”_

_她发出尖叫。_

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟

Weiss猛然睁开眼睛，空气中充斥着刺耳的嘟嘟声响。她坐起身，突然清醒，却未能意识到周边环境。她认不出周围的墙壁，又或盖在她身上的毯子。

最重要的是，她是独自一人。Ruby并不在她上面。她环顾四周，Ruby不在她附近的任何地方。

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟

“噢你这讨厌的东西……”Weiss转过身，迅速关掉闹钟，然后深吸口气，将头埋进双掌之中。

她慢慢回想起了一切。她在Ruby的房间里。在楼上，在一个充气式气垫床里。每天晚上睡觉之前，她都必须得往气垫床里打气，因为这蠢玩意儿不能一直让空气保留在里面。

那些画面，抑或是Ruby，全部都是一场梦——又或是一段闪回？她无法判断。当阳光透过窗户倾洒而入时，它们都已消退而去。

她知道自己应该爬出被窝前去视察Ruby——她可能会需要她的帮助。Weiss喜欢设置一个早起闹钟以便率先起床，因为Ruby从来不会花太多时间在睡觉上。

然而，她不太确定自己是否准备好了要离开被窝。虽然梦境的细节已然遗失，但梦中的感觉依旧十分真实，依旧在她的全身上下往复回响。

Weiss痛恨它，她痛恨着那些思绪，因为它们令她的生活变得极其艰辛。她不想在Ruby身边还必须得进行自我反省。自从在浴室里的那一天起，她已经获得了改善。如今，Violet离开了，Yang和Blake也走了，这里就只剩她和Ruby两个人，她已经取得了进步。

事实上，她已经有好几次见到过Ruby的裸体，并且能够让自己保持镇定，以便履行她的职责。

然而，那些梦不断地产生，不断地撕裂着她所筑起的抵御之墙。这不公平，不知怎的，Ruby变得比五年前那个她将其视之为全Remnant最漂亮的女孩更加漂亮了。

这不公平，但这是事实，而这个事实正在缓慢地杀死Weiss Schnee。

又一阵嘟嘟声响让Weiss吓了一跳，不过唯独这次的嘟嘟声要更加轻柔，而且是从她的枕头边发出来的。她拿起自己的卷轴板，对屏幕上的短信露出微笑。

「你醒了吗？」

毫无疑问，Ruby听见了闹钟发出的吵闹声。Weiss做了几次深呼吸，竭尽全力将自己的注意力集中在墙壁的油漆颜色以及Ruby的梳妆台有多少只把手上。集中在所有不会让她联想到那个梦的东西上。

快速数到十之后，Weiss爬下气垫床——差点连摔两次，然后走下楼梯。

Ruby依然躺在床上，至今还无法自己坐起来（尽管她们和Ruby的理疗师一直致力于此事）。她把毯子推到了膝盖那里，用手肘将自己的身子支撑起来了一点点。当Ruby看着她，开始咯咯发笑时，Weiss在楼梯中间停下脚步。

“干嘛？”Weiss好奇地问道，微微偏了偏脑袋。

Ruby微笑着，躺回被窝捂住自己的嘴。“抱歉——我只是忘了早晨的时候你的头发可以变得有多狂野。”

Weiss本能地伸手捋了捋自己的头发。“喂！这几天我只是没有时间好好梳理它而已，更何况我睡在一张你姐姐买的充气式死亡陷阱上。”她的话不含恶意，因为她本来就没有恶意。就跟床垫不舒服这个事实一样，她几乎没有时间去完成她的常规美容程序——她没有时间管它。

“这不是什么坏事，我觉得这很可爱。”

Weiss怒气冲冲地别开视线——希望自己的脸颊看上去不会像感觉到的那样温热。“我是Weiss Schnee。我是在战争中拼杀过的前猎人。我经营着一家拥有几亿资产的公司，我知道至少六十五种杀人的方法。我不可爱。”她双臂交叠，并投以最深沉最愤怒的瞪视，而Ruby只是朝着她开始笑起来。

“你是最可爱的。以及我是Ruby Rose，我要尿尿。”

Weiss对让自己变得具有哪怕一丁点恐吓性的失败尝试而叹了口气，她走下剩余的楼梯，帮Ruby从被窝里出来。

身体接触开始变得容易起来。Weiss已经找到了搁手的最佳位置，既能防止产生任何不适，亦能让她好好完成工作。Ruby总会试图支撑自己更多的体重，乃至超出了她所被应允的范围，而Weiss会斥责她不要这么做。Ruby会尝试不要过分倚靠在Weiss身上，而Weiss会斥责她说这没关系。接着Ruby会试着去做诸如掀开马桶盖子、伸手拿厕纸之类的事情，而Weiss会斥责她说让她来帮忙。

尽管如此，这依然起了作用，Ruby成功坐在了马桶上刷牙，她将水吐进杯子里，然后Weiss会将杯子倒掉并为她清洗干净；在最近这几天里，她们的早晨便是像这样开始的。

最奇异之处莫属于，Weiss爱这样的生活。在过去几年中，她十分繁忙，从未有时间做这样的事。当她刚刚来到Patch时，Patch纯粹的安静与虚无看似如此糟糕，但这些与Ruby共度的早晨却又是如此理想。度过自己的一天，并且知道自己不是独自一人的那种舒适感是如此地神奇而美妙。她有责任在此——但这些责任并不会给她带来压力。这些责任既容易又令她感到愉快。它们让她感到被需要，为她带来成就感。她为Ruby做饭，和她一起观看愚蠢的信息广告，而这些广告都是在讲那些荒唐的花掉了过高成本的设备设施。

即便她看得出Ruby有时候很无聊，但对Weiss而言，这可谓无比美好。

清晨来了又去，Weiss坐在沙发上，刚刚才跟Violet通完一道电话。公司运作十分顺利——在Weiss尚且滞留在此的期间里，所有大型贸易项目的处理都会被推迟几个星期。任何可能发生的事件都会被直接传送给她，不过就目前而言，她无需担忧。

这是解放，这让她心情极佳——是她几年来所感受到的最好的心情。更别提此刻她正与她全世界最喜欢的人共享同一张沙发。

在快到中午的时候，她最喜欢的人又一次在沙发上睡着了，遥控器放在胸前，头发散落在脸颊上。

Weiss站起身，低头冲着Ruby微笑，她拿开遥控器，然后犹豫着俯身在Ruby上方。发丝正处在Ruby的脸颊之上，如果她翻个身，又或是过分用力吸气的话，头发可能会掉进她嘴里，顺着喉咙而下然后杀了她。

讲真，要是她不把那些发丝精心梳开的话，那是不对的。毕竟，小心才能驶得万年船。

Weiss小心翼翼地将手指放在Ruby的前额上，移开她长长的、柔软的发丝，让它们轻轻顺着脸颊垂下。当她们还在一起时，Weiss并未注意到Ruby的头发长长了——她们每天都在一起，所以没有留意。而今，在阔别多年之后，已经拥有了如此长发的Ruby可谓魅力非凡。

长发跟她简直是绝配。

就在那时，Weiss才注意到自己已经不是在帮Ruby将发丝从脸颊上移开了，而是在抚摸她的头发。

Weiss猛然缩回自己的手，将它们塞在背后，默默地责备自己。她是不被允许渴求的——她十分明确地告诉过自己，那份渴求是没得商量的。她只不过是Ruby的看护人而已，别无其他。

是的，她曾有好几次考虑过告诉Ruby她对她依然存有感情——但Ruby已经告诉过她那些感情已不再是彼此共同所有了，而且，让境况变得尴尬只会给Ruby带来坏处。如果Weiss给她们现有的处境造成不适的话，她就不得不离开；要是她离开了，Ruby就必须得搬去Vale；更何况她许下过承诺，她会和Ruby一起留在这里。

所以，她管住了自己的嘴巴，并不断告诉自己，一旦Ruby准备好了，她就会坦白。

又或者，她会从一系列借口中找出另一个借口，延长返回Atlas的时间。

由于迫切需要转移注意力，Weiss决定为Ruby做点好事（因为她理所当然会这么做了），她走进厨房，为Ruby做点吃的。

当她在厨房里翻找时，她发现了一小盒巧克力布丁混合物，她们之前从未品尝过它，她觉得这会是一个不错的招待。

仔细读完说明书、准备好所有材料以后，Weiss准备开始做布丁。

如果要她诚实来讲的话，做饭其实是种乐趣，而且也值得去做。当然，她并没有做什么太难的东西，Yang也确保给她的是简易的食谱。不过，在她第一次做出一顿饭菜并且切实让Ruby认可地哼起了小曲时，那份满足感几乎胜过签下一份大型交易合同。

正当她把手伸进冰箱里准备拿牛奶时，她听见从沙发那边传来一阵轻柔的哀鸣，她僵住了。她回过身来，看见Ruby的脸扭曲了，她的眼睛依然是闭着的，头不停地左右翻来翻去。

Weiss暂缓手中的任务，只见Ruby继续尽其所能地胡乱挥打着，突然之间，Ruby的左臂击中了沙发靠背。“不！”她大叫，Weiss迅速来到她身边。“Jaune，不！”

Weiss僵住了，双脚仿佛陷进了地毯里。当他的名字从Ruby嘴里脱口而出时，她无法动弹——那是一个承载了如此之多的重量的名字。

在某种程度上，正是他的名字分开了她们。

当意识到Ruby的动作可能会伤及自身时，Weiss镇定下来，跪在沙发旁边，轻轻摇动Ruby的双肩。

“Ruby，快醒醒。”起初，她轻柔地唤道，却没有得到任何回应。“Ruby！”这一次，她更加大声了点，而这起了作用，Ruby的双眼猛然睁开——那双银瞳之中闪烁着微弱的光芒。当Ruby害怕时，那道光芒便会出现。她所持有的力量总是充溢在表面，时刻准备着保护她。

当光芒褪去时，Ruby真正的双瞳发现了Weiss，眼泪自双目中溢了出来。

“Weiss……”她喃喃低语道，尴尬不已地快速抹了抹脸颊。“我……我在做梦。”

“可不是么？”Weiss温和地回道，从肩膀上取下一块布，替Ruby轻轻地擦拭眼睛。“噩梦？”Ruby颤抖着吸了口气，点了点头。“关于Jaune的？”Weiss问道，早已知晓答案。“你叫了他的名字。”

当Ruby别开视线时，Weiss几乎可以想象自己又会回到五年前当Ruby开始疏远她时的情景。

所以，在多年以后的现在，再次问出那个问题令Weiss感到恐惧。

“幸好我没有在床上叫出过他的名字，是吧？”Ruby虚弱地微笑道，而Weiss瞪着她，很不高兴。曾经，她们之间有过一点小小的争论——Weiss对Ruby与Jaune的关系的质疑。那只不过是一点小小的嫉妒，而Ruby也从未背叛过她们的感情。然而，当Jaune突然变成一个让Ruby连听见都无法处理的名字时——那些担忧又重新回到Weiss的潜意识中。

“你一点都不好笑。”

Ruby叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。“这没什么。”

“少来这套。”Weiss命令道，Ruby瞥了她一眼。“不要……那么做。”她柔和下来。“我想帮助你，Ruby。多年以来，我一直都想帮助你，但你总是这样！”Weiss不确定这股沮丧感究竟是从何而来。见到Ruby陷入痛苦，知道自己无法帮助她——知道Ruby不会接受自己的帮助，这令她痛心不已。她并不想提自己为了Ruby而抛下一切留在这里，但她不能自已。为了照顾Ruby，为了让Ruby留在Patch，Weiss将自己整个生活全部搁置一旁。她不后悔，以后也决不会后悔。但Ruby依然将她拒之门外使她受到的伤害无法更深了。

“你不会理解的。”Ruby静默下来，陷进自我的世界里。一个老习惯，一个Weiss憎恶的习惯。

“你从来都不给我这个机会！”她感到自己的声音破裂了，看见Ruby吓得一缩，Weiss所有的愤怒便烟消云散了。她回到沙发边，双膝跪在地上，然后伸手握住Ruby的手。“抱歉，我只是……我只是想帮助你，Ruby。你说得对，我不理解。”Ruby注视着她，Weiss尽可能地微笑。“但我想要理解。”

Ruby闭上双眼，有那么一瞬间，Weiss觉得自己又要再度被拒之门外了。然而，一个心跳之后——Ruby开口了。“你还记得Ren是怎么说Jaune的作为的吗？”

Weiss记得她们埋葬的每一位朋友。有那么一部分人，跟其他人比起来，记忆犹为鲜明。Jaune，便是其中最为深刻的人之一。

“他说了Jaune的英勇和牺牲。他是……”当回忆向她袭来时，Weiss深吸口气。“他是我们所有人的护盾。一名……为保护你而死的英雄。”

在那句话的结尾部分，Ruby蹙起了眉头，泪水从她紧闭的双眼中溢了出来，顺着脸颊滑下。“那是个谎言。”Ruby摇摇头，喃喃低语道，“他不是为保护我而死的……他……他是因我而死的。”

“Ruby，我确信——”

“不！”Ruby大叫，让Weiss吓了一跳。“那不是夸大之词，Weiss。我失控了。我太害怕太愤怒也太疲惫了，而Salem正要杀死我们，然后我就……我失控了。”她垂下头，眼泪一滴滴不断坠下。在Weiss的脑海深处有个声音在告诉她说，要安抚Ruby，可她却动弹不得。每当谈及在那场战斗中所发生的事时，她从未能从Ruby那里得知过这么多。Salem败落的那个夜晚将会在历史书中被书写千年，但整个Remnant却只剩一人知道究竟发生过什么。“我想伤到Salem。我想结束这场战斗……然后……我释放了自己所有的力量，将她活活烧死了。我知道要了结她需要用尽我的一切，我觉得我的头要爆炸了，但我做到了……我了结了她。我只是……”Ruby的脸上一片空虚，她睁着眼睛，脸颊被泪水浸得一片湿润，她看上去非常遥远，遥远得令人感到恐惧。“我忘了Jaune在那里，当我再次见到他时，他……”她强忍下一声啜泣，Weiss拉拢了她们之间的距离。

“Ruby。”这就是她所能说的全部了。她甚至不确定究竟有没有什么能够说出的话语，但她觉得不能就这样放任Ruby不管。

“Weiss。”Ruby说，就在那时，Weiss意识到Ruby并未触碰她。“我不是故意要伤害他的。”她哭了起来，Weiss拉开一点距离，抚摸着Ruby的头发。

“我知道，Ruby。没人责怪你——你太绝望了，你做了你必须做的事。Jaune知道战争的风险。我们都知道。”

最终，Ruby抓住了Weiss，将她的脸埋在Weiss的衣领里。Weiss的衬衣渗入了泪水，膝盖在坚硬的地板上硌得生疼——不过她不会动。

这件事是她多年以来一直需要听到的东西。

* * *

当夕阳开始西沉时，Weiss发现自己在Ruby沙发上的位置非常理想。她在看电视，但其实基本没有看——这是一个无脑的烹饪节目。和她坐在一起的女孩才是更为重要之物。Ruby对电视的注意力要更集中一些，不过，由于不能长时间直坐，于是她决定用Weiss的大腿作为脚凳。

这亲密而又温暖，Weiss爱着它的每分每秒。她的感情无疑处在最前线，她似乎每个小时都在与它们展开搏斗——但此刻，她甚至不再担心它们。她只是为她所在乎的人而待在这里。Weiss感激Ruby愿意让她待在这里。

自从Ruby做了噩梦以后，她们就没再说过多少话，但Weiss并不觉得保持沉默是错误的。诚然，Weiss可以提供一些东西，但她不想借此来压迫Ruby。她也不想闯入然后毁掉此刻。Ruby已经哭了一场，哭完后冷静下来。她们吃了午餐，接着坐在沙发上。在上过几次厕所之后，这一天就这样过去了。

对Weiss而言，这是她记忆中最美好的日子之一。即便这个事实只会让她再次意识到她曾经败落得有多彻底。

节目结束以后，Ruby从电视上移开视线，凝视着天花板。这一整天，她的沉默都相当显著，但她并没有变得疏远。如果Weiss向她说话，她会倾听；当她需要什么时，她也会提出需求。对Ruby来说，这只是……悲伤，不过Weiss并未催逼Ruby，因为她看得出来，Ruby正在处理之中。

Weiss决定试着帮助她。“他阻止了我，你知道吗？”这句话引起了Ruby的注意，一双银瞳好奇地望着她。“Jaune。”他的名字从她嘴里说出来感觉很奇怪。“我想和你一起上山，但他不让我去。说我在和Emerald的战斗之后伤得太重。他也阻止了Yang。Jaune……他知道这会十分危险。他……”她深深地吸了口气，说出了长久以来一直埋藏在心里的话。“他爱你。”

Weiss不确定自己在期望着什么。然而，Ruby的反应却不符合她所作出的任何预想。她的反应温顺而放松——几乎是消极而被动的。

“他告诉我了。”她承认道，Weiss感觉到那股熟悉的醋意再度酝酿而生。Ruby和Jaune曾有过一段过去——一段属于他们的，而Weiss毫无插足之地的过去。他们从未有过任何浪漫关系，但Weiss知道，在某个时候，Jaune对她产生了感情。Weiss沉默地盯着Ruby，凝视良久，直到Ruby最终露出微笑。“什么也没发生啦。”（*译注：本文是以动画前三季的剧情为基准的衍生故事，所以这段中Ruby和Jaune的过去应当是指动画第三季结尾Ruby和JNR一起旅行的事）

“我当然知道。”Weiss嘲弄道。“我一直都相信你。我只是……不知道他竟然向你公开承认了。”

Ruby耸耸肩，拈起挂在沙发靠背上的毯子。“我从未料到会发生这种事儿。我不知道他有那种感觉，在他告诉我的时候，他只是说他想把这件事说出来，因为上一次他就没有说出来，我懂他的意思……”Ruby叹了口气，咬住下唇。她不必说出那个名字，而Weiss也不需要听见。

“你是怎么……”她开口道，尚未经过大脑思考；此刻，她站在了悬崖边上，没有降落伞的保护。是的，又一次地，Weiss Schnee的大嘴巴把自己给坑了。

当Ruby朝她露齿一笑时，她脸颊一红，低下了头。“我告诉他我也有相同的感觉。”Weiss的头猛然向她抬起，却只被报以愈加漾开的微笑。“我们其实在Port位于Vale的秘密据点里结婚了。我想你当时正在另一间房间里和我爸爸喝茶。”

Weiss发出嘲笑，拍打大腿上Ruby的脚。“你个捣蛋鬼。”

“那你期望的又是什么？”Ruby大笑着问道。“我告诉他说我心有所属了，而这他早就知道了，并且他也理解。他只是想让我知道而已。”

“所以这些年来你一直都承受着那件事？”

“承受着我谋杀了一位自己的挚友？”

“Ruby。”她试图说道，却被截住了话语。

“别。”Ruby的语气没有留下任何争辩的余地。“我知道那是事出有因。我已经在自己的脑海中回演过上百万次了。没别的因素——是她，抑或是我们；而我作出了行动。不要再让这件事更加令人受伤了。”

Weiss无法阻挡接下来的话语从嘴里脱口而出。它已经酝酿了很长很长时间了。“我希望你曾经告诉过我。”Ruby抬头望着她，眼中有着一抹深沉至仿若无穷无尽的哀伤。Weiss好奇那抹哀伤是否一直都在那里——无疑自那天起，它便存在了。“我本来可以留在你身边支持你的。我本来可以……”

“我不想让任何人在身边支持我，Weiss。后来，在很长一段时间里，我、我都憎恶着自己。像是为什么偏偏活下来的是我而不是他？他跟我们一样战斗了很长时间，他为了什么？为了在即将就能生活在我们为之战斗的世界之前死去？这不公平。”

“生活鲜少如此。”

Ruby摇摇头。“那还有什么意义？”

『别说出来。在这种情形下你从Blake那里听来的来自某本书上的引用或者鸡汤都会好得多。你给我闭上你的嘴巴Weiss Schnee又或者谁来救救我……』

“它还不算太坏。”她说道，捏了捏Ruby放在她大腿上的脚。

『你真是个输家。对她好一点。』

“Ruby。”Weiss再次开口，并未打破视线接触。“我在这里支持着你。并不是……要让你忘记——而是为了帮助你。我是你的私人援护对吧？医院里的护士是这么说的。”

回视着她的银瞳突然充满了迷惑不解。“是的？”

“没错，于是作为你的私人援护以及你前所未有的最好的私人援护，我想让你知道你需要我在这里待多久我就会在这里待多久。我……我知道我们有过一段……过去。”Ruby别开头，Weiss感觉到身体内里那股熟悉的剧痛糅杂着焦虑不安，正深深地、深深地往心里陷去，越陷越深、越陷越深。她将它撇至一边，宛如一位真正的情绪阻碍专业人士。“但那也不会改变我非常在乎你、想要见到你快乐的事实。不管那是什么意思……在我回到Atlas之前，我希望你没事。”

『就算你没事与我毫无关系。』

Ruby突如其来的抽噎声引起了Weiss的注意，但见到Ruby脸上的微笑使她放松下来。她注视着Ruby擦了擦自己的眼睛，点了点头，然后在Weiss的掌心里动了动自己的脚趾。“你果真是个好搭档，Weiss。你一直都对我非常好。”

“这个嘛……也不是‘一直’吧。”她说道，回想起了最初的日子。

“你从一只死亡阔步者手上救了我。”

Weiss耸耸肩。“要是你死了你姐姐怕是会杀了我。”

Ruby咯咯笑道。“她会的，遇到你之后她提过好几次呢。”

“我毫不怀疑。”

气氛很安静，但只维持了片刻，然后Ruby再次开口了。“那你呢？”Weiss十分好奇地看向Ruby，Ruby的眼中充满了期待。“你快乐吗？”

『是的，就在此时此刻。』

那就是她所想说的——这是事实。而另一个答案，那个她觉得有义务在Ruby敞开心扉之后给出的答案，则是不，她不快乐。Atlas那孤寂的生活在各个方面都使她不快乐。

不幸的是，这就是她的生活，这就是她的责任、她的伴侣，这就是她所拥有的全部。

那是她觉得有义务要给出的答案。那是真相。

幸运的是，Ruby并没有问得那么细致，所以她可以给出那个容易的答案，然后继续让今晚成为一个美妙的夜晚。

“是的。”

『就在此时此刻……』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章节是我最想翻的地方之一，作者留言：“这一章让我感到很害怕，因为这是Ruby重要的告解，以及她治愈的开端，至少是从她敞开了心扉开始的。”


	18. 诸多诠释

这便是了——这便是Weiss Schnee将会如何死去。

不是在战斗中死去。不是在一场身旁堆满敌人尸身的战役中英勇地死去。反而是在Ruby家的前院里满身大汗地死去。

Weiss弯下腰，双手撑在膝盖上，努力挣扎着不要吐出来。太阳火辣辣地炙烤在她身上，她的双腿犹如果冻一般软绵绵的。

即便她能听见那个试图极度痛苦地要了她的命的女孩捂住嘴发出的窃笑声也无济于事。

抬起头，汗珠从Weiss的前额上滴下，掉进下方的草丛里。她透过纠结的白发瞪着Ruby，继续大口地喘息着氧气。

“要知道，”她开口道，声音虚弱而沙哑。“在我很高兴你可以站起来并且移动得如此……敏捷的同时——我真心觉得要我跟你比赛跑步对我来说太不公平了。”

“喔。”Ruby拍拍自己的头，轻轻撩起背心，露出一片强健的肌肤。Weiss重新低下头。“我有一个神奇的新髋骨，Weiss。那就是我赢得比赛的唯一原因。”

“哦，好极了。”Weiss叹了口气，总算站直身子。“那就是我蒙受的屈辱中所缺失的东西——庇护。”

Ruby面带微笑地摇摇头。“我没有啦！”

“没关系，Ruby。”Weiss接过一瓶被递来的冰水，把它按在前额上。“我想我坐了太久的办公室，已经有点不在状态了。”

那是本世纪最最保守的说法了。她已经极度不在状态了。太多的酒和太多高脂肪的晚餐，再加上跟战争时期她所接受的严格训练比起来，她在自家健身房里的那点可怜的运动量根本什么都不是。

“是啊。”Ruby舒展自己的背，一只手在身旁上下起起落落。“从髋骨的事情开始我就在想念自己的锻炼了。我要做大量工作才能恢复身体状态。”

Weiss只能回想起自己在上个月才看见过Ruby的身体，她见到了她的身材是有多么地有型，身体状态是多么地好。Weiss拼上所有毅力，才没有把她推倒在地。

“你真是满嘴胡扯。”Weiss喘息着咕哝道。

“我什么？”

她抬起头，视线与那双睁大的、迷惑的眼眸相接。“我说你在满嘴胡扯。”

“满嘴什么？”

“狗屁，Ruby。你满嘴都是狗屁。”Weiss一直都有点喜爱Ruby对诅咒所作的反应。就好像Weiss刚刚打的是一个小毛孩。“你身体状态好得出奇——就算是在动完一次大手术之后。我才是那个要死在你的前院里的人。”

“噢Weiss！”Ruby用她那可爱的方式尖声叫出她的名字。“你真的做得很好了！我的外像力是极速所以当然是我要快一点嘛。我基本上算是作弊了。”

这一次，Weiss强迫了她。“你给我少来。”她蹒跚着抓住Ruby的肩膀，弄乱她的头发。“你比我快，Rose。接受你的胜利吧！”

Ruby皱皱眉。“好嘛！但你依然又快又超健壮棒得简直不要不要的。”

没有人比Ruby更努力地致力于使Weiss自我感觉良好。“如果你非要这么说的话。”Weiss翻个白眼——希望自己的脸颊不要像感觉到的那么红。“我们可以进去然后做点吃的了吗？”

“好呀好呀！我饿死了！”

“好吧，我会——”在她说完之前，她的卷轴板响了起来，Weiss早就料到是谁打来的。这是她在最近这两天里频频接过的电话，也是她整天都在回避的电话。“你先进去洗一洗吧，我先接这个电话，然后我们再决定吃什么。”

“好吧，不过在你融化掉之前你起码还是呆在庇荫处接吧。你就像是……真的在出汗耶。”Ruby说完，转身走进屋内。

Weiss怒目而视，擦了擦自己湿漉漉的前额，然后走上台阶，走到门廊里，缩进阴影中，坐在秋千上。

她掏出卷轴板，看见屏幕上显示着Violet的号码，不禁发出呻吟。

她已经离开了太长时间了，她很清楚这点。在她的公司里，有些事情没有她在场的话便无法处理。在过去两天里，Weiss拖延着不接电话，因为她不想回去。在这里她很快乐，她已经很久很久没有这么快乐了。

尽管如此，她心中的一部分依然明白自己在Patch所过的只不过是虚幻的生活。待在Ruby身边固然很好，但最终Ruby会想要再度开始狩猎；如果说今天的锻炼表明出了什么的话——那便是那种生活在几年前就已经跟Weiss擦身而过了。光是让身体恢复状态就需要花上她好几个月的时间进行严格的训练，才能在Ruby身边进行狩猎。除此以外，自Emerald Sustrai之后，她再也没有拿起过她的剑，再也没有与任何想要杀死她的东西战斗过了。

不，那种生活已经不再适合她了。她所拥有的仅仅只是SDC以及一座没人是无偿待在里面的巨型豪宅。

那就是她的生活——或许那就是她的归属。她知道自己和Ruby之间的事情已经修复了，她可以回去了。也许那样便足够了。她甚至可以抽出更多时间前来拜访。婚礼将会在这个周末举行，她会留到那个时候，但Weiss知道自己必须回家。

即便跟她住了很多年的家比起来，这里更像是家。但这里是Ruby的家，而她只不过是个访客而已。

屈从于此，Weiss接通了卷轴板。

* * *

“Weiss……我——我无法相信，你竟然会对我说出那样的话。在我们经历了所有一切之后。”

Ruby看上去震惊至极，Weiss知道自己只要一说出来，Ruby就一定会是这种反应。“是你自己说的，你想要真相。”

Ruby放下饮料，一只手抚摸着自己的头发，越过餐桌盯着Weiss。“我没有意识到真相竟然是我的搭档背叛了我。”

“你太夸张了！”Weiss翻个白眼，用叉子扎起一块胡萝卜。“你我都很清楚，那决不是你的风格。”

“我变强了！”Ruby愤愤然反驳道。

但Weiss依然知道真相。“你的确变强了，但Ruby你绝不可能在一场肉搏战中打败Velvet Scarlatina。”

“哦那你觉得你可以？”

Weiss只得耸耸肩。“现在当然是不可能了。不过在战争时期的话我认为我可以达到旗鼓相当的水平。我和Blake还有Yang训练了三个月，而那段时间你和你叔叔却在Menagerie四处游荡。”

“我在进行一场私人的发现之旅！”

Weiss放声大笑。“你们两个蠢货在山上寻找龙型戮兽！”

“我们找到了一只！”Weiss只是面无表情。“我们找到了一只……的残骸。”Weiss咂了咂舌头。“好吧，我们找到了一座博物馆和一个说他曾看到过一只的老人家，不过那是一场很有趣的旅行，我们还成功从一群影魔鸦手上救下一座小村庄！”

“好吧，当你在做那种事的时候——我正忙着学习如何发放现成的拳头三明治。”Weiss用拳头掸了掸衣领，一脸得意的神情。（*译注：拳头三明治，意思是对准嘴巴给人一拳。）

Ruby从大腿上拿开餐巾纸，向后推开椅子站起来，椅子在划过硬木地板时发出了尖锐的声响。“你认为你可以在战斗中打败我？”

Weiss心中的理性部分告诉她，这将会通向一条非常糟糕的道路。但她心中的顽皮部分却被疯狂地激发了出来。在整个Remnant，没人能比Ruby更会牵引出Weiss的顽皮之心了。

“Ruby Rose，我想我们俩都知道，在我的黄金时期，我可以在三招之内击败你。就算你有新月玫瑰。”

那双银瞳难以置信地睁大了。Ruby快速移动，潜行至Weiss所坐的地方。有那么片刻，Weiss做好了被擒拿抑或是更糟的局面的准备。但Ruby停了下来，反而只是端起Weiss的水杯嗅了嗅。

“想一下，你说不定已经神不知鬼不觉地喝下了我投放在里面的毒药！竟然说出那样的疯话——我俩都知道你的速度从来没有跟上过我。”她特意使了个眼色，Weiss不打算不来场战斗就认输。

Weiss站起来，耸了耸肩，端起自己的杯子——将里面的水一饮而尽，一道细流淌过她的下巴。“抱歉，我不想打倒一位有着脆弱的髋骨的老太太。”Weiss拍了拍Ruby身侧那个全新金属制髋骨所在的位置，得意地笑了笑。

即便她俩都知道这个新髋骨比那个旧髋骨还要持久耐用两倍。

在Weiss转身之前，她就已经知道接下来会发生什么。

她背对Ruby，一双手臂突然缠在她的腰上，将她举到空中。

Weiss发出一声欢快的尖叫，开始踢打空气，挣扎着想要挣脱出来。

Ruby极其轻易地举起了她，Weiss几乎就要融化在那双突然缠在她腰上的强壮的手臂里了。她抓住Ruby结实的前臂，试图（虚弱地）撬开它们，不过并没有什么用。

片刻后，她被随意地扔进了沙发里，她翻过身使背面朝下，看见Ruby正俯身靠在她上方。她看上去漂亮而又自得，Weiss既想要永远凝视着她，又想要抹掉她脸上的表情。她选择了后者，决定看看自己能否再使出那古老的魔法。

Weiss集中所有力量，向上挥出手掌，顷刻，Ruby背后形成了一个雕文，并且正好打在她背上。突然间，红色的发丝顺着沙发靠背朝Weiss倒来，Ruby跌落在她的大腿上，发出一声愉快的尖叫。

“Weiss！”她大笑道。“我不知道你仍然可以做到那种事！”

『我也不知道。』便是Weiss想要说的。然而，话语却以惊人的速度离她而去，因为Ruby Rose现在正躺在她身上。

她们的身体紧紧贴在一起，Weiss可以感觉到Ruby身上每一分结实的肌肉、每一寸柔软的曲线。

Ruby稍稍抬起身子，朝下冲着Weiss微笑——甚至还伸手将自己尖端泛红的发丝塞在耳后。

Weiss想要大叫，她有多么地想吻这个美丽的女孩。

倘若她吻上去了……会发生什么？Ruby会吼她吗？会从她身边逃开吗？会对她的趁虚而入生气吗？

趁什么虚了？Ruby躺在她身上吗？Ruby把她抱起来跟她嬉戏打闹吗？Ruby是在调情吗？

脑海中有太多的问题，但伴随着Ruby坐在Weiss的大腿上，那些问题反而越发难以被搞清楚了。她全部所想做的只有亲吻她——就如同之前上千次她想做的那样。她心中的理智部分告诉她说，就算Ruby对这个吻感到厌恶抑或愤怒，她现在也已经足够健康了，已经不需要Weiss的照顾了。所以这不会给Ruby的安好带来任何风险。

如果她被拒绝的话，或许，会有风险的只是她自己的安好而已。

就在Weiss能够做出任何动作之前，一阵轻柔的铃声在起居室内响起，Ruby的眼睛亮了起来。“啊！我猜是Yang打来的！我叫她在航班起飞之前给我打个电话！我不敢相信她们会再次回到这里举行婚礼——她一定是真心想在Patch结婚吧？”

在Ruby说话的整个过程中，她从Weiss身上连同沙发一块儿爬下来，离开因欲望而几近颤抖的Weiss身边。

Ruby接起卷轴板，愉快地问好，依然因之前的打闹而兴致高昂。与此同时，Weiss坐在沙发上，她的双手颤抖着，喉咙像被哽住了一样。她不会哭出来——不会因她让这个亲吻Ruby的机会从指间溜走而哭泣。

不，她不能那么做，她知道。三天之后就要举行婚礼了，Weiss已经告诉Violet她会回到Atlas——但她还没有指明具体时间，以便给自己留出更多选择。说不定会有那个奇迹般的选择，她会被请求留在这里。

可是很不幸，令人沮丧的现实是，她并不属于这里。她向Ruby许下了承诺，保证她会保持联系——她们会维持联络，而最糟糕的地方在于，Ruby看上去对此有多么地开心。这跟Weiss的感受完全不一样——当Weiss告诉Ruby她就要离开了时，这完全不是她想要的。她希望Ruby会伤心、会叫她留下。然而，与之相反，Ruby点点头说她明白，不过她很高兴她们修复了彼此间的友情。

友情。

她们所分享的搭档的纽带以及她们在战争中所经历过的历史并不重要。是的，那是特别的，它承载了Weiss生命中其他任何关系都无法触及的重量。

这不重要，因为这还不够。她想在她的余生中和Ruby一起度过每一天。她不想离开这个愚蠢的小屋的温暖和她所爱的女孩的欢笑，回到一座空荡荡的宅邸和一个毫无生气的工作中。

在Ruby和她姐姐继续聊得火热朝天时，Weiss从咖啡桌上拿起自己的卷轴板，调出和Violet的消息链。那里面有很多Violet告诉她的各种需要照料的事情，还有一些Weiss的快速回复，告诉她说这些事可以等到婚礼之后再行处理。

“才不是，我好得很呢！在今天的跑步中还差点杀了可怜的Weiss，不过她还是坚持下来了。”Ruby冲她眨眨眼，Weiss发誓有一把刀直直插进了她的胸口里。但她还是尽力微笑，Ruby走进厨房里，继续和她姐姐聊天。

Weiss快速输入给Violet的信息。

「婚礼后的第二天我就会回来。尽可能多地安排会议，我们将开始着手进行即将到来的合并工作，事情会恢复正常。」

当Ruby道别时，Weiss正凝视着信息，手指停留在发送键上方。这将确认她离开Patch——她告诉过自己这是不可避免的，但随着时间的推移，这变得越来越可怕。

阻止Weiss回去的原因不仅仅只有Ruby，还有再次踏入那座庄园的厌恶感。她曾一度从噩梦中醒来；在噩梦中，她回到了庄园，而这次在Patch的经历只不过是一场幻梦，一场逃避真正的现实的水中月、镜中花。

对她而言，Atlas是一个没有真正幸福快乐的未来。在那里，她拥有财富、权力，以及一条为她用金子铺就的道路。

这里的生活，这个她在过去几个月里一直假装身处其中的生活既混乱又漫无方向。在这里，她没有真正的工作，她没有真正的家，也没有目标。

可是，比起住了六年的Atlas，Patch在过去的十二个星期里给她的感觉更像是家。

“我会再等一段时间，不过一旦医生说我好了，我打算接下更多任务，Yang。我想死它了。”

这便是了。Weiss知道这是不可避免的。Ruby Rose是一名女猎人，任何东西都无法阻止她狩猎。这是她们所有人过去的生活，是她们中其余人都放弃了的生活。除了Ruby——还有，如果说今天证实了什么事的话，那便是Weiss已经从这种生活中被淘汰多年了。她无法再与Ruby共同作战。她无法再狩猎、旅行、过上那样的生活。她再也不能了。

那是Ruby的生活。一个没有任何空间能够让她进入的生活。

Weiss知道自己必须得发出那条信息——即便她的手指在按钮上方颤抖。

“喂！”Ruby的声音突然近在耳边，她落在Weiss身旁的沙发上，让Weiss的身子反弹起来——卷轴板从她手中掉落在地板上。

“Ruby！”Weiss斥责道。“你差点把我吓死了！”

Ruby皱皱脸。“抱歉。”她一如既往地微笑着修补伤口。“Yang向你打招呼，她打算给你发送锻炼视频，好帮你恢复身体状态。”

Weiss翻翻眼睛，从地上捡起卷轴板。“我不需要锻炼视频。我能照顾好自己。”

“欸，我不是在争论；你看起来依然很棒。只是不像战时的Weiss。”

“战时的Weiss也吃得像个獠牙野猪似的，有一次还把一件战斗夹克的背面撕成了两半。”

Ruby脸上突然浮现出调皮的坏笑。“那是因为战时的Weiss身体很健壮。”紧接着Ruby捏了捏Weiss的二头肌，点了点头。“你还有一点点。”

Weiss猛然扯开她的手臂，站起身来。“别那么做。”她说道，转身背对Ruby。突然之间，一想到Ruby触碰她令一切都非常受伤。

“对、对不起。”Ruby在她身后站起来。“你还好吗？”

“我很好，只是累了。”她撒谎道。“我们今天做了很多事。我想今晚就到此为止吧。”

“啊。”透过身前窗户玻璃的反射，Weiss可以看见Ruby伸出了手，想要触碰她的肩膀，却在堪堪碰到之前停下了，然后把手缩了回去。“我其实在想……我现在已经好得差不多了。要是你想的话，我可以睡沙发，这样你就可以用我摆在楼下的床。肯定比睡气垫床要好，是吧？”

这是一种善举。Weiss对此并不意外——Ruby Rose正是这般善良的人。这就是Weiss爱上的女孩。

正因如此，Weiss必须坚强。“我宁愿睡楼上。”她回过身，知道对Ruby刻薄毫无益处。毕竟，她确实想维持友谊。“你可能感觉良好，但是你的髋部仍然需要舒适的床垫。我们还是别贪心比较好。”

Ruby皱起眉头，Weiss讨厌它。“你确定？现在还是有点早呢。我们可以看个电影之类的？”

“我真的累了，Ruby。”她 **筋疲力尽** 了。“明天会很忙的，Yang和Blake会来，还有所有这一切……只是……明天，好吗？”

Ruby一动不动地站了片刻，Weiss感觉这段时间过得仿佛比实际时间更加漫长。最终，她点了点头，紧接着，Weiss突然被拥入了一个非常温暖的怀抱里。

她站在原地，僵硬了片刻，不确定发生了什么。然后Ruby在她耳边轻声低语。

“谢谢你，Weiss。为……这所有一切。留在我身边照顾我，帮我维持我所拥有的生活。我……我欠你很多。”

Weiss闭上双眼，她用双臂抱住Ruby的肩膀，感受着灼烧般的热量。“那是挚友所应做的。”Ruby在她耳边轻轻笑了笑。

Weiss心中的一部分觉得，这一刻便是她必须对Ruby放手的真正时刻了。它需要有一个时刻——一个接受。她可能无法再以她想要的、她一直以来都会那么做的方式去爱Ruby。

但那并不意味着她就必须得失去Ruby——Ruby永远都会是她首要的、最好的、最重要的朋友。

往前迈出一步，Weiss踮起脚尖，拉低Ruby的头，距离刚好够她亲吻Ruby的前额。她让自己的嘴唇贴在Ruby的前额上，闭上双眼，感觉到泪水在眼睛里汇聚。当她终于挣脱开时，Ruby正看着她，眼中既困惑又担忧。“我爱你，Ruby。”

『我爱你，爱到就算每天都不在你的生活中也无所谓。只要你的生活是你想要的一切。对我来说那便足够了。』

“我——我也爱你，Weiss。”Ruby尽力微笑，但她显然为Weiss突如其来的情绪展露而动摇了。这并非告白，而Weiss也确定它不会给人造成那样的感觉。她只不过是在告诉她最好的朋友、她的搭档，她爱她。

“很好。”Weiss点点头，往后退回一步。“现在，我要去睡觉了，你也应该考虑一下要不要睡了。明天在去接RWBY小队的其他成员之前，我们会再跑一次步，好吗？”

Ruby缓缓点了点头，注视着Weiss走上楼梯。“晚安，Weiss。”她最终说道，Weiss朝下向她致以微笑。

“睡个好觉。”她说，然后走上楼梯，躲进房间里。她不想关门，不完全想，因为那会引人注意。当Ruby还无法照顾自己时，她养成了打开门的习惯，但现在关上它就太过分了。她已经用这个吻闹了一出戏了。

但那也无法阻止在她准备去睡觉的时候，眼泪缓缓流下她的脸颊。尽管她知道睡眠很有可能在一段时间内不会到来，但她可以好好地扮演一下，让Ruby相信她没事。

她洗了脸，刷了牙，换了衣服。她启动自己买的小机器，往气垫床里充气。如果照她所想，这将成为她睡在上面的最后几个夜晚之一。

走到梳妆台后，Weiss慢慢摘下她的苹果吊坠项链，打算把它放下。唯独这次，它从她的指间滑落，掉入一个略微打开的抽屉里。

Weiss叹了口气，把最上面的那层抽屉拉开到正好能够到里面。当她伸进手时，她的手指抓住了一张纸，她把它连同项链一起扯出来。

它被很好地折叠了起来，有一点磨损，摸起来满是灰尘。它显然在那儿放了有一段时间了。

Weiss突然被好奇心占满了，她相当肯定这是一份账单，又或是Ruby在一次狩猎行动中的某种记录。如果它是什么看起来属于隐私的东西，她会马上把它放好。

她打开纸张，入眼只见那以极其熟悉的书法写下的九个熟悉的单词。

「Weiss向你求婚了！你答应了！」

“她还留着它。”


	19. 每个故事的两面性

_尽管她本来就要登上一座战火弥漫的山，与Remnant前所未见的最强力量战斗——但在出发的头一天晚上，这件摆在她面前的任务却让她感到更加害怕。_

_这不是夸大之词，从她们第一次见面的时候起，Winter Schnee就把她吓坏了。_

_当然了，当她开始和Winter的宝贝妹妹交往时，这种恐惧就如同一窝可爱的小狗一样翻了两倍。对于她俩交往的事，Yang已经接受了，甚至还为她俩走到一起出了一份力——但Winter既充满了保护欲，又十分谨慎。她不愿任何人伤害Weiss，尽管Ruby决不会做出这样的事，她也明白这股忧虑不安的缘由。_

_Weiss在自己周围建立了坚固的情感壁障——这花了Ruby很多年时间才得以将之击破。不过，她所投入的时间和努力赢得了Weiss的信任，并且随之而来的是她所想象的所有美好事物。_

_所有这一切引导她来到了现在这一刻——在半夜三更——站在Winter的房门外。_

_“最后的堡垒”是被赋予给他们在这场战争中最后遗留下来的避难所的名字。它坚固而牢靠；随着Salem势力的枯竭以及他们己方士兵的疲倦与破碎，Ruby知道明天将会迎来终结。不管怎样——这场战争都会结束。_

_在内心深处，她知道他们会赢。她穷尽一生都在试图掌握的那股乐观精神现在非常强烈，使得她不会屈从于失败的恐惧。还有太多太多的事情等着他们去做。_

_也包括现在这件事，她来到这里的理由；已经是第十次了，她甩开自己的思绪，并试图敲门。_

_把头发往后拢了拢，接着深吸口气，Ruby敲了三下门，然后等待着。_

_但迎接她的只有静默，有那么片刻，她考虑着再去敲敲门。可要是Winter无视她而她又一直坚持敲门的话，她可能到最后会被踢烂屁股。就算Ruby深知自己能够在战斗中击败Winter也没用——她仍然怕得要死。_

_突然，靴子踩在混凝土地面的咔嚓声响起，Ruby知道Winter来了。她站得笔直，尽可能地挺立身子。她像根杆子一样僵硬着，下巴抬得老高，几乎可以瞅见天花板了。_

_当门打开时，她往后跳回一点点，视线与那双冰蓝的眼眸对上。“Ruby？怎么了？Weiss还好吗？”_

_Ruby露出微笑，因为那是Winter理所当然会立即想到的事。“她很好，当我离开她身边的时候她正睡得像个婴儿一样香呢。”Ruby往Winter的房间里跨出一步，却被阻拦下来。“啊。”她快速退回，“我、呃……我很抱歉。我能进去吗？”_

_Winter没动。“现在非常晚了，Ruby。如果我妹妹毫无异样的话，我希望你能告诉我你来此的意义。”_

_“好的。”Ruby将自己的双手缩在背后。“好、好的。你想知道我为什么半夜跑到这里来站在你门前。”_

_“你看起来就像个被吓坏的小孩子，是的。”_

_她握紧拳头，乞求自己的手不要再发抖了。“当然。”她深吸口气，闭上眼睛。“我是……希望和你谈谈关于Weiss的事。具体来说，是关于Weiss和我自己。关于我们的……再耦合。”Winter竖起了眉毛。“我们的关系！”Ruby自嘲道，“再耦合，它连一个词都不是！”_

_“它是一个词。”_

_“是吗？”Winter点点头。“真的？”_

_“它并不适用于你所使用的语境，但事实上，再耦合是一个词。”_

_她搞不懂到底在什么语境下才会用得上那种词？她以前听说过解耦合，但没听说过再耦合。_

_“Rose小姐。”Winter提高音量，Ruby再次跳了起来。“无论是今天晚上还是我自己都不年轻了。”_

_Ruby点点头，默默地下定决心，驱使自己说出来。“明天之后，这一切之后……我想向Weiss求婚。”_

_她所面对的静默震耳欲聋，Ruby慢慢抬起头，睁开眼睛，发现Winter正紧紧盯着她。有那么一会儿，Ruby想知道自己是不是应该驱动自己的Aura，以防万一Winter决定把剑刺进她的胸膛，将整个战争抛到九泉之下，以保护她的宝贝妹妹。对于像Winter Schnee这般具有保护欲的人来说，她毫不怀疑会发生这样的事儿。_

_然而，与之相反，在一段逗留不去的安静之后，Winter退了一步，在门口让出空间。“进来吧。”_

_Ruby不打算让Winter叫她两次。_

_Winter的房间既昏暗又寂静——几根蜡烛围绕在一张看上去相当舒适的沙发周围；Ruby看见有一本打开的书面朝下放在垫子上。_

_Winter背对Ruby，走进房间深处，在书桌面前停下脚步。她用一个动作完成转身，几乎就像是在接受一位将军的指挥；Ruby比之前站得更端正了。_

_“你想和我妹妹结婚？”Ruby点点头。“你还非常年轻。你们两个都是。”_

_“我二十二岁了，Weiss二十四岁。此外，我们已经经历了很多事情了，我相当确信我们俩在心理上比实际年龄要大得多。”_

_Winter不为所动。“婚姻不是心血来潮，Ruby。这不是你在一时冲动下用来赋予某事更多意义的手段。这是一种远超你想象的义务。”_

_“我想我知道一些关于义务的东西。”Ruby说——感觉有点生气。“我花了很多年时间训练我的身体和心性以便同怪物作战，操控没人能够教我的力量。我从未放弃过战斗或者我的责任。”_

_“你不必向我兜售你努力工作的能力。”_

_“那我应该向你兜售什么？”Ruby降低自己的音量。她并不是怀有敌意，她只是太过紧张了。“我爱Weiss，这件事我是认真的。否则我就不会来找你。”_

_Winter的防御姿态松懈下来，她双手垂在身体两侧，低下头，刚好让头发垂落在脸颊上。她走向沙发上放着书本的位置，坐在书本旁边。Ruby以为自己或许也会被叫过去坐下。_

_但她没有。_

_“在她的一生中，Weiss一直都被她的所爱之人辜负。被那些理应爱她的人辜负。”Winter始终没有抬头看她，她似乎迷失在了自己的脑海里。“我们的父亲从未给过她机会。他也从不在乎。她不过是用来达到目的的手段。是他从我们家族偷走的公司的继承人。我们的母亲很软弱——这是唯一能形容她的词语。她沉溺于酗酒，我常常相信她死的时候甚至连我们俩中任意一人的存在都不记得。然后我——”Winter犹豫了，Ruby看见她紧紧地抓住了沙发靠垫，紧得怕是手指都要断裂了。“为了离开他，我撇下了她。我撇下她让她独自和他呆在一起，但她仍然成功找到办法成长得比我更好，比他更好。”Winter抬头与Ruby四目相对。“如果你想和我妹妹结婚，那么你需要明白这份责任。Weiss已经有足够的人让她失望了。我见到了她是怎样注视着你的，我也听到了她说起你的方式。她爱你，而你来此告诉我说那些感情是彼此共有的。你想获得我的祝福吗？”Ruby点点头，她的双手再次颤抖起来，甚至抖得比之前更厉害了。“那就答应我你永远不会抛弃她。”_

_这是她一生中最容易给出的答复。“我永远不会抛弃Weiss。”_

_Winter一下子站起来，快速出现在Ruby脸颊正前方，严厉地朝下盯着她。“那你明天就不准在那座山上干出蠢事。你要回到她身边，你明白我的意思吗？”_

_“我会的，Winter。她……她对我来说是这个世界上最重要的人。”_

_这位最年长的Schnee家女儿离开Ruby的私人空间，似乎放松了一点。Ruby觉得有那么片刻，她甚至看到她嘴角上挂了一丝微笑。“那么，你打算怎么向她求婚呢？Weiss不是真正的浪漫派。让它充满一点戏剧性吧。”_

_“其实、嗯……她……已经向我求过婚了。”_

_这句话引起了Winter的注意。“你说什么？”_

_Ruby露齿一笑。“是在前段时间，我们和大家在一起玩乐的时候，她……向我求婚了。我不太确定她究竟是不是认真的，但我答应了，甚至还把它记了下来。”Ruby拿出一张纸，这张纸她一直放在背包最深处的口袋里，已经放了很长时间了，然后她把它递给Winter。“等一切恢复平静时，我会把这个拿给她看，问她她的提议是否仍然有效。”_

_Winter再次大步走向Ruby，这次稍微保留了一点；她把纸条从她手上拿过来。她读了一会儿，皱了皱眉。“你的笔迹真糟糕。”Ruby的表情想必是与她的失望巧妙地匹配上了。“不准邀请你叔叔参加婚礼。”_

_“啥米？！”_

* * *

_**“倒不妨说是，你还是跟以前一样幼稚。”** _

_Ruby吸了吸鼻子，擦掉眼中聚集的泪水。她以为自己这些年来已经跨过因Weiss而哭这道坎了。和她吵架的沮丧感一直都是最糟糕的，因为她根本不愿这样去想她。Weiss代表了她生命中最美好的回忆，长久以来，Ruby一直努力记住这些，而不是她们的结局有多么艰难。_

_唯独现在，感觉这场争吵以及这份怒火似乎是她们之间唯一剩下的东西了。或许她们的关系注定会发展成这样。这完全说得通——考虑到她的过去的话。_

_她在泥泞的路面上减慢车速，不想在擦干自己模糊不清的视线、使视野重新焦距的时候开车。她差不多快到家了。她的卷轴板在某个时候响过——肯定是Yang来察看她了——不过她会等到第二天早上再回复。今晚并不是关于她和Weiss的事。这一切都不是。Yang和Blake理应玩得开心，享受她们的婚礼。等想到要怎么来应对这一切时，Ruby就会回去。_

_当她到家时，Ruby把卡车停在丘陵顶端，熄掉引擎。周围的寂静使她大脑中所有的焦虑再度被点燃，并一如既往地喧哗吵闹起来。她差不多已经习惯了，而且当她在狩猎的时候，它可以很容易被屏蔽掉。_

_不幸的是，自从她上一次任务以来，她髋部的疼痛变得越发严重，她已经推迟了接受其他任务，直到疼痛平息下去。每天早上醒来，她都希望它的感觉能好起来。但现在已经过去三个星期了，情况只变得愈加糟糕。_

_在婚礼之后，不管感觉有没有好起来，她都会接个任务然后离开。在接下来的两个星期里不得不待在Weiss身边，这需要一个长期任务。_

_打开车门，Ruby跳下卡车，意识到有人正坐在她门前的阶梯上。_

_“Qrow叔叔？”她叫道，双手在空中挥舞。“你在这里做什么？”_

_他慢慢站起来。“你从什么时候把这里锁上的？”_

_“一直都是锁着的！”他回头看了看门，然后又转向她。“你还没有回答我的问题。”_

_“我就在附近。”Ruby皱着眉头，绕过他走上楼梯，打开屋门。她让他跟在自己身后进来，然后脱掉外套，踢了门一脚让它关上。她看着他立即走进厨房，把手伸向炉子上方的橱柜里。_

_“真的？”她跟着他来到厨房，看着他拿出他的酒瓶，往里面倒满酒。“你在门外等着喝免费的酒？”_

_他冲她咧嘴一笑。“不，我在等着和你说话，因为你姐姐给我发了信息，说你从她那儿离开了，却连声招呼都没有打。我飞过来看看你，不知怎的却比你先到了这里。”然后他把酒瓶倒立过来，喝了一口。“这只是额外的福利啦。”_

_“你……真的是飞过来的？”他始终沉默地看着她，这就是她所需要的答案了。“我一直在想，总有一天我会解放出我的鸟之形态。”_

_他轻声笑了笑，拍了拍她的头。“总有一天你会的，渡渡鸟。”（*译注：渡渡鸟是一种已经灭绝的不能飞行的鸟类）_

_“我才不是渡渡鸟！”她朝他回击道，跟着他走向沙发。她轻轻坐下，不想扭到腰部，以免泄露任何表明她正身处疼痛的迹象。Qrow是个大嘴巴，在离开正门之前，他就会告诉她的父亲和姐姐。_

_他在她身旁坐下，似乎并未注意。“所以我有义务要提问了，你还好吗？”_

_Ruby点点头，尽管她正试图将Weiss那双蓝色眼眸从心中驱除。“我很好，只是有一点无所适从，你懂吗？再次身处在这一切周围。我大概是独自狩猎了太长时间了吧。”她笑了起来，几乎让人相信了。_

_倘若换作其他人，她大概就侥幸成功了。除了她的叔叔Qrow，他清楚所有谎言。“你知道，你是可以在乎他们的。”_

_“锅和壶。”她同样说道——这句谚语她对他说过不止一次。（*译注：Ruby这句话的原文是「Pot and kettle」，直译是「锅和壶」，锅和壶都是经常在炉子上烤的家用器皿，时间长了底部都会变黑，英文中有句谚语是「The pot calls the kettle black」，中文意思类似于「乌鸦还嫌八哥黑」和「五十步笑百步」。这里Ruby想表达的意思是她和Qrow是半斤八两，彼此都是诅咒别人的存在。）_

_“我的起码是真的，而你的只是理论。”_

_Ruby摇摇头，突然感到沮丧不已。“这不是理论，Qrow叔叔。我手上沾有真正的鲜血。”_

_“Ruby。”_

_“不！我对他们没有好处，对他们中的任何人都是。我对我的生活感觉很好，我对自己一个人生活感觉也很好。我不想在他们身边。”那是谎言，她比什么都更想要在他们身边。“我不能。”_

_“你并没有被诅咒，Ruby。”_

_她低下头，感到眼泪再次涌了上来。这是她多年来一直在苦苦挣扎的东西——这种痛苦相随的感觉。已经有太多太多她在乎的人被伤害或是被杀掉了。她速度不够快，救不了Penny和Pyrrha。在她的母亲被夺取性命之前，她甚至都还没对她建立起任何真正的记忆。而Yang则失去了手臂。_

_然后Jaune……便是那个令她崩溃的人。一个拜她的“天赋”所赐的死亡——她谋杀了一位自己的挚友，而每个人都将她称之为英雄。_

_他们不理解，没人能够理解。Qrow是她所能找到的最亲近的人了，他也许能够略微理解成为自己所爱之人的诅咒是什么样的感觉。_

_“你不能永远把他们阻挡在你的生活之外，Ruby。我不会叫你跟Blake和Yang搬到Vale去。我不会叫你和冰雪女王破镜重圆，我也不会叫你忘记曾经发生过什么。只是……别像我一样——这种孤独的生活糟糕至极，这也是为什么我老是在你们身边。你姐姐和你爸爸，你……你们三人给了我稳定。我可能始终一团糟，但我有了你们，而那给了我目标。狩猎有利于分散注意力，但你也需要他人。Salem是对这个世界的另一种诅咒，而我们和她作战。这就是我们所做的……我们战斗。”_

_现在，眼泪恣意流了下来；Ruby太累了，累得无法与它们战斗了。尽管如此，她还是点了点头，感觉到随着Qrow的靠拢，沙发发生的变化。他用手臂搂住她，将她拉入一个拥抱。她陷入其中，呼了口气，觉得自己放松了。_

_“Schnee尘晶公司的首脑近来如何啊？”_

_Ruby摇了摇头。“比我记忆中的更漂亮了。”_

* * *

_“我是说当然我还是很在乎你想念你之类的！但我们并不是通过浪漫的形式而且这也很困难！不过现在见到你，我想念你，Weiss——还有我意识到浪漫之类的东西不应该阻断我们以前所拥有的东西！最初的时候我们是搭档对吧？搭档及朋友——我们在Beacon所拥有的纽带不应该被打破。那才是至关重要的！我——这样可以吗？”Ruby乞求自己停下不着边际的扯淡。在餐馆的洗手间里，她花了足足五分钟时间练习这场发言，而且没有哪一次练习她有像个傻瓜一样不着边际地扯淡。_

_她十分想知道Weiss是如何看待她们的关系的，因为她们之间有太多太多的过去。Ruby的想法很简单，就是重新连接、重新建立。她们以前所拥有的一切如今皆已破碎——这不是什么她想要回去的东西，因为它的回忆令人痛苦不堪。她不确定自己想要的是什么样的东西，但肯定不是爱的告白，然后在她的卡车里亲热。_

_好吧，她确实有想过和Weiss亲热，但友情似乎是最好的起跳点。_

_“当然了。”Weiss说道，她可爱地轻轻点了点头，露出紧绷的微笑。让Weiss展露真正的微笑需要付出许多努力，但这个微笑正是那个Ruby在记忆中见过上千次的微笑。最终，她了解到这是一个真正的微笑，无论它看上去有多么地勉强。Weiss只不过是不会随随便便就露出她最灿烂的笑容罢了。“为了Blake和Yang，还有这次婚礼，这样绝对能让事情变得容易起来。”_

_“是的！噢你能理解真是太让我高兴了！之前总是很尴尬，我觉得我们可以……跨过这道坎，但我们得解决掉它才行。我、我觉得我是从你那里学到的。”她露齿而笑，“计划与准备总会导向成功。”Weiss撅起嘴唇，点了点头。_

_“以前我是在Beacon的图书馆里告诉你这句话的。”_

_Ruby忍不住笑了起来——为Weiss依然记得而欣喜若狂。“至少一周说一次。”她满面笑容。“你非常执着。”_

_突然她的脸颊被一根手指戳到。“而你非常擅长拖延。”_

_这是调皮的逗乐与玩笑，Ruby突然感觉再度活了过来。如此这般身处于Weiss身边，让紧张与戏剧性事件统统消失，只是……做她们自己，这感觉真是太美妙了。_

_“那是我从Yang那里学来的。”她一下子往后倒在靠背里，然后启动卡车把她们载回家。“走吧，把你送到我爸爸那儿去，明天就要开始安排婚礼了，看看RWBY小队的其他成员今晚想不想找点乐子！”Ruby拍击双手——她感觉如此轻松而释然。“我们终于又聚在一起了！”_

_『我们会没事的。』她想道。她强迫自己相信。『我们是战士。我不会让我的过去把它们从我身边夺走。』_

_“我们应该先发条信息过去，确保她们两个穿好了衣服，没有在……互相抚摸。”Weiss说，Ruby在思索中蹙起了眉头，随后，她的心里慢慢浮现出了 **她们** 两人互相抚摸的画面。_

_『一步一步来，Rose。』_

_“哇噢好主意。你的确是个天才，Weiss。”_

* * *

_事情不应该变成这样子的。她花了很多时间说服自己相信髋部的问题会自行解决——她的Aura会让疼痛消失。接着，数周变成了数月，数月突然就变成了一年，而它依然在痛。_

_她第一次伤到自己的髋部是在Haven和她的队伍一起战斗的时候。那已经是很多年前的事了，而且那时候她只有在睡在硬质表面时才会感觉到疼痛，她只要稍微动一动、舒展一下姿势，疼痛便会平息。_

_如今，它经常在痛。每天早上，她都会从疼痛中醒来；每天晚上，她都会花上好几个小时的时间，试图寻找一个合适的姿势勉强入睡。尽管如此，她还是将此事保密，因为她希望能够自己解决它。Ruby知道自己终究不得不去看医生。她必须得让它接受检查，或许甚至还得接受治疗——但她不想现在就这样做。不想在Yang就Vale一事把她盯得正紧，而Weiss在此试图巩固她们开始的这份新关系的时候。_

_她们刚刚才再次成为朋友——她不想让自己的创伤给Weiss带来负担。_

_不幸的是，那个Qrow发誓并非事实的诅咒再度抬起了它丑陋的面庞；Weiss发现了她的伤。_

_最让Ruby感到惊讶的是，Weiss似乎一点负担也没有。Weiss本来会轻而易举地叱责她，把她送到医院去，又或者把这件事告诉Yang——但她没有。相反，她答应帮助Ruby——不仅给予适当的照顾，还让她按照自己的节奏去做。_

_这是Ruby一直倾慕Weiss的众多事情之一——她从不把她当小孩对待。长久以来，每个人都誓言要保护她的天真无邪，试图保护她免受世界现实的影响。_

_当这个无辜的世界突然在她面前被撕裂时，这样做最终只会伤她更深，而不是为她带来帮助。看着自己所爱的人们死去，她柔肠寸断，却不知该如何应对，因为她以前所知的只有英雄赢得战斗以及邪不胜正。_

_倘若一个英雄从未被展示过如何堕落，他也就无从学会崛起。_

_这便是Weiss的与众不同之处。Weiss让Ruby领会这个世界本身之所是。她没有试图保护她，她只是答应如果她需要帮助，她便会予以支持。_

_那些就是Ruby想要留存住的记忆。在充满战争之黑暗以及失去之痛苦的时代，她们相互扶持、共渡难关。Weiss是如此地……干净利落，她从不会让事情超出本身之所是。对Weiss而言，Ruby从来都不是完美无缺又或破碎不堪的。她只是在成长与学习——她们两个都是。_

_Ruby深知，多年以前，在Jaune死后她将Weiss拒之门外时自己搞砸了一切。这事本来可以更容易的——如果她让Weiss帮了她的话——或许本来可以挽救她们的关系的。但Ruby甚至不知道该怎么来处理亲手杀害了一名所爱之人。在许多方面上，她仍旧没能处理它。_

_时光单纯地流逝着，已经过去了足够多的时间，才使她得以正常运作。_

_或许，等足够多的时间过去时，Ruby也许能够找到勇气坦率承认自己有多想念Weiss出现在自己的生命中；找到足够自私的勇气，去询问Weiss是否想要重新开始。全新的开始——没有战争和悲剧，也许还能再次寻获快乐。_

_当她冲完一次急需的澡并把自己擦干以后，Ruby将毛巾系在头顶上（几年前Weiss向她展示的另一项特技），穿上她的红色浴袍，然后决定去喝一杯非常必要的热可可。对于那些似乎不愿让她休息的苦闷而强烈的思绪，巧克力总是一个很好的快速补救方案。_

_不幸的是，在她迈出第一步的那一刻，Ruby知道出了什么问题。 她的髋部突发剧痛，疼痛使她的腿脚瘫软下去，并爬上她的背部。她发出尖叫，试图抓住栏杆，但她的手臂无法正常移动，她失去了平衡。_

_她迅速摔倒，木制楼梯快速朝她逼近。当她正要面朝植物摔进去时，有什么东西砸到了她的头部，世界陷入黑暗之中。_

* * *

_“我去叫你姐姐来。”Weiss边说边狂乱地跑出了浴室，丢下Ruby独自一人坐在水正快速抽干的浴缸里，浑身上下一丝不挂，外加一脸懵逼。_

_『她抓到了我的波波。』Ruby想着。_

_这个局面令人困惑，因为Weiss的一切似乎都非常职业化。当她同意在康复期间做Ruby的看护人时，她给人的感觉就像是Beacon那个沉闷的老Weiss。一切都是按照书本和正确的姿态来的。当护士提到要帮助洗澡和穿衣时，她甚至连眼睛都没眨过一下。_

_“我能搞定。”Weiss说了。“这一切都是为了确保让她感到舒适。”_

_Ruby很感激这样的想法，并且稍微有点生气于自己的裸体对她产生的影响不再具有跟多年前一样的效力——Ruby曾有一次让Weiss切切实实地流出了鼻血，那个时候，Weiss在她做引体向上时走了进来，而她没有穿衣服。_

_现在这只不过是如同平时一样的业务，只不过是正确的姿态，只不过是Weiss·业务·Schnee。_

_这只不过是……直到Weiss抓到了她的波波，然后像个受惊的小戮兽一样逃掉了。_

_“啊呃。”门打开了，Yang走进来。“搞什么鬼啦？”_

_Ruby抬头看向她那笑得嘴都要咧到耳朵根去的姐姐。“我、我不知道。Weiss还好吗？”_

_Yang耸耸肩，然后帮Ruby站起来，走出浴缸。“我不知道，她说她需要空气，然后就只是站在外面，把头埋进双手里。”_

* * *

“睡个好觉。”Weiss微笑着说道，她走上楼梯，独留Ruby一人。

Ruby呼出口气，坐在沙发上，将头埋进双手之中。她非常非常困惑。一方面，她觉得自己做了一个很好的决定——让Weiss回到Atlas和她自己的生活中感觉似乎是最好的。自从来了这里，Weiss唯一做过的事就是照顾她。拥有那份支撑固然很好，但Weiss有太多的职责，最近更为尤甚，因为在最近这些天里，她总是在卷轴板上忙碌着。

另一方面，她似乎无法阻止自己接近她。就好像是多年来一直被遗忘（或被压抑）的感情汹涌而归，Ruby全部所想做的就是乞求Weiss留下来，再也不要离开她。

她有了一个全新的髋骨，或许还有一点寻求帮助的立场，更重要的是，她的生活回到了自己手中。然而，回到自己的生活的想法似乎比以往任何时候都更为空虚。

当她处于最低谷时，独处会更加容易。痛苦的时候，没人在身边看会让事情变得容易。可现在，她不想那样。她不想这间小屋里只有她一个人。她不想把她的床放回楼上，而Weiss却不在那里。

尽管如此，她还是不能要求Weiss留下来，并且在内心深处，Ruby知道Atlas没有她的位置。这是一个双输的局面，而她正胶着其中。

她被困住了，即便讨厌成为累赘，她也需要有个人和她谈谈。

Ruby站起来，抓住她的卷轴板走到外面。她静静关上身后的门，以免引起Weiss注意，然后快速回拨最近的号码。

它响了三次，接着一个熟悉的声音接通了电话。

“怎么了，Ruby？”

Yang的声音让她立即冷静了下来。“嗨，我……你们还醒着？”

“嗯？”Yang似乎立刻就担心起来。“我们熬了会儿夜，因为我们大概会在飞机上睡过去。怎么了？我们才刚聊完五分钟，而且你十分地……精力充沛。”

闭上双眼，Ruby遵循了父亲的建议，直入主题。“我爱Weiss。”

“她爱Weiss。”Ruby听见Yang拿开卷轴板咕哝道——毫无疑问是对Blake。

“Yang！”

“抱歉，她需要知道。”Yang说，嗓音里藏着笑意。“Ruby，我从不认为你有哪一刻没有爱过Weiss。你只是很长时间不爱你自己。”

Ruby叹了口气，坐在秋千上。“我知道……我有自己的苦衷。”

“我确信你有的。”Yang让自己的声音保持柔和。“我希望有朝一日你会告诉我缘由。”

她会的，她绝对会，因为Yang值得知道。“我不知道该怎么办，Yang。我爱她但是……她很快就要离开了，而我却不能叫她留下来。”

“为什么不能？”

那不是她意料中的回应。“因为……她的生活在Atlas。她的公司和她全部的责任。”

“她轻易就放下的责任——为你。”

“你是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，难道你不觉得你应该告诉她你的感受吗？”

Ruby想要告诉Weiss，但她十分害怕，因为她们刚刚才到达一个彼此完全舒适的地方。她们重建了战争所摧毁的东西，Ruby不想再次失去它。即便Weiss走了，她们之间起码还是达到了可以和她说说话的程度。

这感觉太冒险了。“我才刚刚让她回来，Yang。”

“为了什么？为了你俩可以在距离彼此同样近的地方痛苦？”

“Yang，可要是——”

“可要是什么，Ruby？‘可要是’是最糟糕的，你也知道这点。我——”Yang叹了口气，Ruby知道自己即将面临一顿说教。她只希望这是一顿好的说教。“你还记得Jaune花了多长时间才对Pyrrha释怀吗？”

『噢不』

“Yang……”

“我不是想要让你心烦意乱，Ruby。我不是想要唤起糟糕的回忆——我只是想让你想一想那两人搞得有多砸。Nora告诉我们Pyrrha有多爱Jaune，当他发现的时候，他崩溃了，因为他不知道，而且他们连机会都没有了。我知道这很可怕，我也知道这有风险，但是当我告诉你Weiss Schnee爱你的时候你要相信我。她为你而将自己整个生活撇至一边。她冒着如此大的风险，只为了让你能够获得幸福；而你不会随便就为哪个人那样做。你不会为朋友那样做，你不会为搭档那样做。你只会为生命中最爱的人那样做。这就是Pyrrha会为Jaune所做的事。这就是我会为Blake所做的事。这就是爸爸会为妈妈所做的事。这是爱，Ruby。真的。我知道这很可怕，但生命如此短暂。尽管这是蹩脚的陈词滥调，但这是事实。”

泪水划过Ruby的脸颊，速度之快，令她来不及擦去它们。Yang是对的——生命如此短暂，而她已经有好几次处于失去它的边缘。可这里依然还有很多问题。

“可这怎么才能行得通呢，Yang？如果她也爱我，我们试着重新开始——但Atlas没有我的位置，而Weiss在那里拥有如此之多，我不能仅仅只是叫她搬到这里和我在一起。她会怎么做呢？Yang，她很了不起，但她已经不在狩猎状态了，而且我甚至不知道她想不想再次狩猎。我当然会帮她恢复到狩猎状态，但她为什么要这么做呢？她可是一家超级大公司的老板。”

“Ruby！”Yang笑着喊道。“冷静，Rubes。你自个儿越扯越远了。你只需告诉她你的感受就行了。如果有什么问题的话，你俩可以一块儿解决。从我们所有的团队任务中就能知道，在没有她的参与下你就规划未来的话，Weiss会冲你生气的。”

Weiss总是很讨厌Ruby在没有她在场的情况下制定战略方针。

“所以我应该……跟她谈谈？”

“没错。”Ruby几乎能感觉到Yang翻了个白眼。“没有她在就不要擅自做出这样的决定。你太擅长隐藏感情和所有这类愚行。告诉她，把所有这一切都对她实话实说。你的恐惧、担忧以及你的感受。我向你保证这份感情是相互共有的——我只是……你必须相信我和你自己。相信她。”

“Ruby。”电话里传来一阵沙沙声，突然另一个声音在里面响起。“我爱你，Ruby。”是Blake。“你知道我有多爱你和Weiss，而且我支持你两个——但是我们已经把我们的婚礼推迟了一次了，我并不为此而沮丧，不过在你向Weiss告白之前你至少能让我们说出我们的誓言吗？之后我们会在那里支持你们两人，只不过……只是请再等四十八个小时吧，拜托了。”

“好、好的。”她答道，知道Blake只会接受一个答案。“我不会毁了你的婚礼的。”

“谢谢你，Ruby，我保证你会没事的。Weiss是我最好的朋友，当我告诉你她那边也有些状况时，请相信我。这只不过是复杂了一点。”

“等等，Weiss是你最好的朋友？”Yang离开话筒说道。

“啊，我们走吧。”

* * *

Ruby将颈带围在脖子周围，双手垂在身子两侧，盯着镜中的自己。这条裙子十分合身，她很高兴自己的裙子是露肩式的，因为他们从来没有做出过适合她肩膀的裙子。显然裁缝们无法理解，有些人是靠挥舞巨型狙击镰刀谋生的。

尽管如此，它穿起来很舒服，也很好看——即便她向来都不是这类事物的最佳评判者。

她姐姐在接下来的一个小时里就要结婚了，这感觉有些如梦似幻。并不是说它会真正改变什么东西——Yang在过去的十年里一直与Blake维系在一起。虽然Beacon的陷落让她们分开了一段时间，但她们总能找到回到彼此身边的路。

曾有一段时间，Ruby对自己和Weiss之间也持有同样的想法。什么也不能真正把她们分开。即便在Beacon之后，Ruby和RNJR四处游荡，她也从未怀疑过自己会找到回到Weiss身边的路。

直到Jaune死在她手上，她才断定是时候离开了。不是因为她想要离开，而是因为她担心自己怕是需要离开了。

那是她一生中最为黑暗的时候，她直到最近才开始从中摆脱出来。当Weiss突然回到她的生活中时，她找到了爬出来的力量，这绝非巧合。Weiss一直对她有着那样的力量——让她变得更好、更加努力，并且相信自己。

她从推开Weiss以便保护她，变成了害怕Weiss离开，因为她可能会再度堕落。

真相是，她需要Weiss——不过不是因为支持或者让她的脑袋得以浮在水面之上。而是当早上醒来并且知道Weiss就在附近时，Weiss给她带来的感觉；是一起享用一顿饭菜、坐在同一个房间里即便没有说话却感觉好像她们不知怎地依旧联系在一起的舒适感。（*译注：英文中「让脑袋得以浮在水面之上」的意思是「在艰难的处境下得以勉强维系生存」。）

Weiss使她完整，从俗气恋爱小说里的各个方面上。失去那份完整的想法比她曾经战斗过的任何怪物以及她曾经做过的任何噩梦都更为可怕。

“Ruby？”一个声音从门口传来，门轻微地打开了。“你收拾好了吗？”

从镜子里看去，她看见了Weiss的头发，她从门外稍稍探了点身子进来。“是的；你进来吧。”然后，她敬畏地注视着Weiss走进来，身上穿着一条美丽的白色裙子。裙子在她的颈项周围系了一圈，还有一道顺着右腿向下的漂亮而得体的开口——使得部分美丽的肌肤暴露出来，Ruby强迫自己不要直盯着看。

她的头发放了下来，发丝微微卷曲，宛如柔软的云朵一般披在肩上。

“你真漂亮。”Weiss抢先称赞道，Ruby觉得自己的脸颊烧了起来。“我觉得你的手臂大概是你所能有的最好的时尚配饰了吧。”Weiss 冲她微笑，Ruby十分确信此时此刻她可以拿下一整支军队的戮兽——即便穿着这些糟糕的鞋子。

“你也很漂亮。”她说，恨自己说不出更好听的话来。

『你像太阳一样闪耀夺目。你像大海一样波光粼粼。你绚烂如同我姐姐生气时的发丝一样。』

“谢谢。”Weiss温柔地微笑着说。“啊，我差点忘了。”Ruby注视着Weiss举起放在背后的手，递出一朵茂盛而又漂亮的红玫瑰。“这是给你的。”当Weiss伸手把玫瑰花茎轻轻插到她的头发里时，她觉得自己的心脏怕是要爆炸了。Weiss现在离她非常近；尽管在过去几周Weiss照顾她时，她们也曾贴得很近过，但这突然之间就变得不一样了，Ruby用尽全力，才使得自己保持住站立不动的状态。当Weiss把她的头发塞进她的耳朵后面时，情况变得越发艰难。“Ruby Rose，你戴了耳环吗？”

Ruby伸手碰了碰挂在耳朵上的银色十字耳环，点了点头。“这、这是我妈妈的。我爸爸几年前把它们交给我了。”

Weiss愈加微笑。“我从没想过自己会看到这一天。我甚至都不知道你打过耳洞。”

“我差不多只是为了这些耳环才这么做的。它们是我唯一的一对耳环，我只在特殊场合下才会戴上它们。

“所以这是你第一次戴啰？”Weiss问，显然已经知道答案了。

Ruby轻声笑了笑。“是的。”

“嗯，它们很可爱。你妈妈的品味很不错——尽管我真希望能问问她斗篷又是怎么回事。”她所说出的每一个字都饱含着同情，尽管很罕见，但当Weiss谈论起她妈妈时，Ruby总是很喜欢。这是Ruby极少提及的事情，但Weiss总是把握得很好。Weiss从不避讳于谈起她，她会一直问问题，并称赞一名她再也没有机会见面的女人。

那样的想法总会压垮Ruby。她只知道她妈妈会爱Weiss，而Weiss在她自己的生活中也可能会需要像Summer这样的人。

在Beacon之前，Weiss大都是一个人。她有Winter，但Winter努力创建了自己的生活，远离了那个糟糕的成长环境。Weiss给Ruby讲过所有关于Jacques Schnee的讨厌的故事——那个男人总是藐视她，还时不时地从肉体上和精神上虐待她。

就跟她非常希望自己的母亲能够活着同Weiss见面一样，她也非常希望那个男人还活着，这样她就可以在整个Remnant里踢烂他那软绵绵的白屁股。

Weiss不值得被那样对待——没人值得被那样对待，尤其是Weiss；她是那么地努力，也是那么地关心他人。诚然，她可能强硬而且带刺，可一旦她让你走了进来，没人能比她更加关心在意他人。

“喂？”Weiss的蓝色眼眸再次引起了Ruby的注意。“你还好吗？”

Ruby吞下哽在喉中的结块，在心里向Blake致歉——可没有比此刻更好的时机了。

“我爱你。”

停留在Ruby耳朵旁边的手抽了回去。Weiss将她的手握在胸前，睁大了双眼。“我——我也爱你？”她犹豫着说道，Ruby回想起在几个晚上之前她们便已经分享过这些情感了。即便Ruby现在所意蕴的更多。“Ruby，你有点吓到我了。怎么——”

“我能亲你吗？”

“欸？！”

Ruby感觉自己站立不稳。“在电影里这就像是一件不得了的、激动人心的事情——一个人承认爱着另一个人然后他们来回说话再然后一个人就亲了另一个人紧接着音乐变得疯狂起来。一般来说在他们接吻时音乐都会变得很大声镜头也会跟着旋转。不过我知道没有你的允许你不喜欢别人碰你——我是说你给过我允许但那已经是很多年前的事了而且我们也分手了我不想让你感到不适唔嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

Weiss用一个吻打断了她。她双手捧住Ruby的脸，她们的双唇撞在一起，力道之大令Ruby不禁担心她可能把嘴唇割破了。但这不要紧，因为Weiss抽回了仅仅一秒钟，然后以更为柔和的接触再次潜入。

Ruby不能自已，她往前走去，用胳膊搂住Weiss的背，让她们紧紧拥在一起。她双手向上攀去，淹没在Weiss的发丝里。

她们曾亲吻过数千次，不过这一次的感觉如此不同。这更像是一种解脱和释放，就如同在迷失多年以后重新找到了回家的路一样。这很熟悉，令人兴奋却又充满了不确定。Ruby心中的一部分不想结束，但另一部分又想要抽回来，看Weiss是不是和她有着同样的感觉。

是Weiss率先作出了让步，她总是拥有更多的自制力。她打破这个吻，努力喘着气。直到这时，Ruby方才意识到Weiss正抓着她的双臂，紧紧捏住它们。将Ruby牢牢抓住不放。

“你亲了我。”Ruby说，Weiss只能点头，她盯着地板，努力稳定心神。“你……你对我还有感情吗？”

“说得就跟你不相信似的。”她说道，终于抬头看向Ruby。“你说你没有的。你说你对我没有任何感情了。”

Ruby心中浮现出罪恶感，她闭上双眼。“我觉得……我已经说服了自己对你没有感情了。我花了很长很长时间试图忘记你，并告诉自己没有我你会过得更好，我终于开始相信它了。Weiss……当我们分手的时候，我的处境十分糟糕。我不会听你或Yang又或……任何人的话。我不知道该怎么处理那样的生活。在Jaune和战争的事情以后，我只是……不想把你一起拖下水。”

“你给我听着，Ruby Rose。”Weiss触摸Ruby的下巴，抬起她的头。“我是你的搭档。我永远都会是你的搭档。我不在乎我们两人中的谁发生过什么，那一点永远都不会改变。如果你需要我，我便会在那里，因为我告诉过你我会成为最好的队友，而且我是认真的。你不会把我拖下水的。我会跟着你，这样我们就可以一起爬出来。”

泪水在Ruby的眼睛里绽放，她点点头。“你总是比我更善言辞。”Ruby深吸口气。“这是什么意思？”这是所能想象的最可怕的问题了。

然而，Weiss再一次露出微笑，突然之间，感觉一切都没事了。“这个嘛，你弄花的妆容告诉我我的感情多少得到了点回应。”她说着，伸手从Ruby的脸颊上擦去掉落的睫毛膏。“我花了很长时间试图劝说自己放弃这份感情，接着我发现了那张愚蠢的求婚提议，那是你醉酒时写下的，而且你显然把它保留下来了。”

“你找到它了？”Ruby非常清楚那张纸的位置。

“这是个意外——我的项链掉进抽屉里了，然后就找到它了。”她擦擦眼睛。“这感觉就像是一根救命稻草。我极其渴望能得到一些东西，得到任何表明你并没有放开我的迹象。当我发现它时，我想你可能依然——”

Ruby深深地笑着，她觉得自己的脸颊好像要裂开了。“我是，依然是。”她摇摇头。“或者说我是……再次是，但不一样了。就像当你生病的时候，只要你能挺过这次病痛，你就会告诉自己你会更加珍视健康。就像那样——就像我现在会更加珍视你，因为我已经太长时间没有你了。”

这次轮到Weiss脸红了。“瞧，你也不是那么不善言辞。”

“那你的工作呢？我的工作呢？我们生活在两个不同的地方，过着两种不同的生活。”

“Ruby，我讨厌Atlas。”Weiss用手指梳理着她的头发。“我已经讨厌它很久很久了，我讨厌我的工作，我讨厌除了Violet以外的工作伙伴，Violet值得更多东西，而不是仅仅当我的助理。我一直都非常害怕回去，甚至还考虑过把你推下楼梯，打碎你的另一块髋骨，这样我就可以照顾你更长时间！”

“Weiss！”Ruby喘息着，看见Weiss眼里闪烁的微光，使得她开怀大笑起来。“所以你……想留下来吗？”

“如果你愿意让我留下？”Weiss满怀希望地说。

“你要怎么做？”

这使她停顿了一下，但只有一小会儿。“我——我不知道。我考虑过把公司拆分出售。SDC垄断了尘晶贸易——我几乎可以通过瓦解自己的公司来扩大这个行业。”她注视着Weiss脑袋里的齿轮在转动。“这样可以创造出更多的就业机会，因为尘晶矿工不会被束缚在同一家公司里。他们可以外包然后扩大到整个Remnant。”

“Weiss。”Ruby把她拉了回来，伸手捧住她的脸。“你完全在谈工作的事了。”

“没错，抱歉——我想我在试图说服自己这是一个好主意。”

“是吗？”

Weiss轻轻耸了耸肩。“我真的不知道。我只知道我不想回去。我想留在Patch和你在一起。我一生都在为别人做事。为我父亲或我姐姐，又或战争期间的领导者。我从来没有为我自己做任何事，当我思考自己想要的东西时——你处于列表最顶端的位置。”

“还有很多需要我们解决的问题。这似乎来得……太突然了。”

Weiss向前倾身，将她们的额头抵在一起。“那是你的想法——自从你穿着那件法兰绒衬衫抱着比萨饼走进屋子里的那一刻起，我就想吻你了。”

Ruby忍不住傻笑，那天她注意到Weiss在盯着她的手臂了。“我知道你喜欢那件衬衫。”

“我喜欢的是这些。”她抓住Ruby的手臂再次捏了捏它们。“我再问一次，然后你告诉我，好吗？你想要我留下来吗？”

Ruby小心翼翼地将她们分开，看见Weiss正困惑地凝视着她。片刻之后，她缩短她们之间的距离，双臂搂住Weiss的脖子，紧紧抱住她。这一直都是她最喜欢的与Weiss亲密的方式——当事情变得艰难、可怕抑或不确定时，她们所分享的简单的拥抱总能给她带来舒适与安慰。

当Weiss的手臂也抱住她时，Ruby答道：“我想要你留下。”

显然，她俩谁都没有听见开门声。“噢我的天啊——真的Ruby？你都不能等到婚礼之后吗？”

她和Weiss双双转头，看见Blake正穿着婚纱站在门口瞪着她俩，她的耳朵贴伏在头顶上。

“至少我现在有舞伴了！你们不用把我和Sun粘在一起！”

Blake翻个白眼。“哦拜托，Yang永远不会让你和Sun跳舞，她有个大计划，要把你和Weiss粘在一起，希望你们两个都能做到，嗯哼，这样子。”

“Yang和她那些荒唐的计划。”Weiss呻吟着，Ruby也赞同不已。

“不管怎样，这不要紧的。Weiss，我们用Sun跟你调换了。你和Ruby一起坐在桌子旁，你和Ruby一起走下小岛，你和Ruby一起跳舞。”Blake转身离去。“还有，我接受你的提议，为我的蜜月买单！”她一边说一边快速沿着走廊小跑——在她走路的时候，她的裙子在脚边晃来晃去。

在接踵而至的静默中，Ruby感觉到Weiss在凝视着她，她快速转过来回视她。“你知道我姐姐打算在这件事上大有作为，对吧？”

“噢拜托。”Weiss叹了口气。“我姐姐也打算大显身手呢。”

往后退出一步，Ruby伸出手来。尽管未来或多或少还有些不确定——但目前的情形已经是最好的了，Ruby觉得对现在来说，那样便足够了。“我们可以走了吗？”

Weiss握住她的手，就在那时她又伸出自己空闲的手，轻轻舔了舔拇指，然后用它摸了摸Ruby的脸颊。“你把你的妆都弄花了。”

“呕。”Ruby缩了缩，拽着Weiss走出房间。“你舔了我一下。”

“我才没有舔你。”Weiss反驳道。“我只是让你保持体面——我的交往对象的脸上可不能有黑色污点。”

“也许我想要我的脸上有黑色污点呢。”

“是么——你还记得怎么跳舞，对吧？”

Ruby蹙起眉头。“呃……嗯……对了！你教我的舞！我记得那一支。”她停下来，双手放在脸旁，开始像只兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳起来。“狐步舞！就像这样，没错吧？！”

“新髋骨并没有提升你的幽默感。”

Ruby毫不畏惧地跳过去，伸手搂住Weiss的脖子。“现在还有时间退出哦。”

Weiss吻了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者留言：  
> 这篇文便到此结束了。我想要感谢每一位阅读本文的人。在整个故事进程中你们给予我的支持、评论以及善意于我而言意义良多。结局可能有些仓促，可能有些不尽人意——可能确实如此，也可能只是我想多了——我只知道这是我想要赋予给这篇文的结局。我不确定我有没有给这两人一个幸福的结局。她们有很多需要处理的事情，虽然没有写在故事里，但我完全相信Ruby会在接下来的六个月里训练Weiss和她一起再次去狩猎，她们会在接下来的30年里一起在Remnant旅行。  
> 我还有很多同人小说作品，尽管我不确定什么时候才会开始把它们写出来。希望不会太久吧。再一次地，感谢你们的阅读。
> 
> 译者留言：  
> 这是我个人最喜欢的RWBY同人文之一，虽然不敢说自己翻得怎么样，但我敢说自己起码真的很用心在翻译，希望读过这篇文的各位也能喜欢这篇文，喜欢白玫瑰，同时希望喜欢这篇文的读者也能去支持一下作者，给作者鼓励~


End file.
